The Adventures of Isaac Ashford
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Isaac Ashford, hedgehog and self proclaimed King of the Tricksters of the Highlands, travels to Mossflower. Will he be able to save the Abbey from its latest threat? Ch. 1 thru 14 & 16 have been edited by the great LittlePsychoWolf! EPILOGUE IS UP! R&R!
1. Dinner with the Enemy

**Ch.1**

**Dinner with the Enemy**

This is my 1st fic for Redwall, and it's one of my 1st times experimenting w/ dialects, so please go easy on me. R&R!

* * *

A new visitor had come to Mossflower Wood. Isaac Ashford, an adult male hedgehog, walked about the great forest, surveying the unfamiliar surroundings.

He wore a faded white, long sleeve tunic and a green and black plaid tartan tam cap with a matching kilt. Isaac, being rather pudgy, wore a black leather belt with a large oval buckle in an attempt to keep in all of his girth. Tucked in his belt was his trusty blade, a dirk, but it wasn't his preferred method of attack. In Isaac's eyes, the use of trickery was a far better weapon than any knife or sword.

Isaac was the self proclaimed "King of the Highland Tricksters". He loved to pull pranks on unsuspecting creatures, especially vermin. Ever since the hedgehog was little, he loved to laugh and he seemed to find hilarity in almost any situation. But for the moment, his hunger far outweighed his sense of humor. He rubbed his growling stomach ruefully.

"Och, ah've got ta git sum vittles in me ol' belly afore ah die o' hunger!" he muttered. Moments after he spoke, however, a wonderful scent graced his nostrils.

He grinned as he sniffed deeply at the lovely aroma. "Me hooter never lies, an' ah noo tha' ah smell roasted bird!"

He followed his nose all the way to the base of a large oak tree, where two rats had a bird roasting on a makeshift spit.

"It was certainty nice o ye ta make me supper! Bless ye souls!" the hedgehog exclaimed cheerfully.

The two rats, noticing their meal was in danger of being stolen, immediately became aggressive toward the newcomer.

"Hey! What're ya talkin' about?" one of the rats demanded, pointing his rusted scimitar at Isaac, obviously trying to appear intimidating.

Yeh, this's our vittles!" the other added.

"Wot am ah tolkin' aboot?" the hedgehog repeated. "Ah'm tolkin' aboot yon bird yer roastin', smells lovely!" Isaac leaned in close to the rats, so that their muzzles almost touched and the vermin recoiled in confusion, and sniffed carefully a few times.

"Smellin' nice, you two should try thae some time, phew! When's th' last toime you two touched bathwater?"

"Well, dat bird's ours, so git lost before we make ya!" growled the second rat unsheathing his dagger.

"You two are actually goin' ta share thae wee thing?" asked Isaac inquired, appearing quite unmoved by this show of danger. "Thae thing's only big enough for one of ye."

"Well, we only caught one, so we're just gonna have ta share it." the first rat muttered.

"Share it?" the second rat repeated in amazement Ya mean you were gonna swipe it from under my nose when I wasn't lookin'!"

At this, both rats snarling furiously, threatening, insulting, and attempting explinations all at once. Isaac couldn't make out a thing they were trying to say.

"Och, stop yer blooberin', both o' ye!" he ordered. "Ah noo 'ow we can decide who gets the bird."

"Alright, we're listenin'" one of the rats snapped.

"Right, first, stan' back tae back 'twixt the spit where the bird is. Then take five score paces. After ye finish yer paces, ye race back tae the bird. The first one back tae claim the bird gets tae eat it, understood?"

"Er, 'ow much is five score?" asked one of the rats.

"You'll know once ye get there" Isaac grinned. "Now both of ye start countin'"

Both of the rats began their paces.

_"That cheater's probably gonna start runnin' afore he's done with 'is paces"_ thought one of the rats.

_"That sneak's probably planin' to skip all of 'is paces"_ thought the other.

Before the two rats were even halfway done with their paces, they made a mad dash to the spit. They were both running so fast that they couldn't stop themselves before they collided, knocking themselves senseless.

If they were conscious, they would have seen that both hedgehog and supper had disappeared. Isaac came out from behind a nearby tree, laughing uproariously through a mouthful of roasted bird.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Vermin, they're sae dim, they crack me up! Hahahaha!" He walked away, still chuckiling as he finished his dinner.

The hedgehog rubbed his tubby gut, licked his lips, and belched aloud. "Ahhh, thae was a guid bird, but alas, ah'm still hungry!" With that, Isaac was off again in search for another meal.

* * *

Yay! Ch.1 is done. That rhymes, awesome. Ch.2 will be up soon. Nope, 2 and soon don't really rhyme. Don't worry, the story will get better and more action packed. Please R&R!


	2. An Odious Introduction

**Ch.2**

**An Odious Introduction**

I've been looking forward to writing this chapter, so R&R and enjoy!

The next night brought heavy rain to Mossflower. Most beasts were inside, cozying up to a warm fire, and filling themselves with food and drink.

But that wasn't the case for a lonely skunk orphan. He was still a child, not a dibbun, but barely in his preteens.

He walked about the woods, looking to see if any beast could find it in their hearts to let him stay the night. He'd already tried three different homes, and they all gave him what life had given him so far, rejection, loneliness, and bad fortune.

Finally giving up, he huddled by a nearby tree, shivering. His tattered olive green tunic, his only article of clothing, was completely drenched.

"What has the world come to?" the skunk asked himself. "Some beasts have everything they need and more, but when it comes to sharing some of what they have with those who need it, they snub you and order you to leave."

The skunk took one last look at the downpour. _"Well, at least I won't go thirsty"_ he thought as he shut his eyes.

The skunk was plagued by nightmares that night. It was the same one he had every night for as long as he could remember. A dark, shadowy figure, the same one who had killed his parents, was after him and gaining steadily, eating the distance between them by the second. All of a sudden, the skunk lost his footing and tumbled to the ground. He was doomed.

* * *

The following morning, the rain ceased, giving way to the bright sun. Isaac was up and about, looking for his next meal. Mossflower Wood was always plentiful of all sorts of vegetation and fruit.

"Ah wonder wot thay got by thae tree o'er yonder" he said to himself. As he made his way over, he saw no vegetation growing by the tree, but he did find a skunk, sound aslep and trembling fitfully.

"Poor little laddie" said Isaac sympathetically. "Looks loike he's 'avin' 'imself a guid ol' nightmare." He walked up behind the sleeping skunk and removed a quill from his head.

"Och well, nothin' say 'good mornin' loike a spike tae th' arse!" He took the quill and quickly poked the skunk's behind with it. His nightmare, combined with the sudden jab was too much for the little creature. His tail shot straight up and released a cloud of musk at Isaac.

Isaac staggered backwards, eyes tearing and nose burning. He grabbed convulsively at his throat as he proceeded to cough, gag, and wheeze until he fell flat on his behind.

The skunk had no idea what to do in this predicament. Should he run away before the hedgehog could retaliate, or should he stay and apologize?

The skunk was frozen by indecision, fearful of Isaac's reaction. However, his reaction was one he hadn't predicted at all. The hedgehog wasn't shouting angry words at him, he was laughing! Sure, that laughing was mixed with some coughing and gagging, but he was laughing his head off,nevertheless.

"Hohohoho(cough cough)hohohoho! Now thae's wot ah call a stinkbomb!" he said in his thick accent. "Hohoho(gag)hohoho(cough)hohoho!" Isaac gave the skunk a playful slap to the buttocks, causing the younger creature to flinch in surprise. "You've got quoite the shot wi' yer backside! Hohohohoho(Wheeze)."

"Wait, you're laughing?" the skunk demanded, thoroughly confused.

"O' course ah am! Ye got me good!" he answered, still holding his nose, which slightly distorted his deep voice. Hohohohohoho(gag wheeze)! Och! ah'm a-smellin' quoite ripe! ah'll see ye aroond laddie." Isaac walked off, still laughing and coughing. "Ah'm gonna need a bath, ah reek all over! Hohoho( cough)hohoho!" This was certainly the weirdest morning the skunk had ever had.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Isaac was still bathing himself in the stream, washing himself and scrubbing as much mint on him as he could, using one hand for scrubbing and the other to hold his nose. His kilt, his tartan tam, his dirk, everything he had on him had made them unusable, completely fouled by the skunk's assault. He gave himself a quick sniff and turned his nose away in disgust. He still stank the same as he did that morning; the odor wasn't showing any sighs of subduing. Isaac waft a paw above his nose.

"Pheeeewww! Land's sakes, ah smell awful! At this rate, ah'll be scrubbin' meself all season."

"Well of course you will, if you use water." The skunk came out unexpectedly from behind a bush and stood and stood watching him on the bank of the stream. "But I know what can get the stink out."

"Would ye do me a favor an' tell me wot ah can do?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know" answered the skunk slowly. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Look laddie, if ye do this for me, ah'll make et yer while, what d'ye say? The name's Isaac, Isaac Ashford, what's yer's?"

"I don't have a name, my parents died before they gave me one."

"Then how aboot this, ah'll give ye a wee payment up front. Wot if ah gave ye a name?"

"Why would I need you to give me a name? If someone's giving me a name, they'd be like…" the skunk paused a moment as a smile came across his face. "A father?"

"Thae's right, lad, give me the goods, and ye got yerself a father. Noo lets see here, what to name ye. Ah can't decide between 'Laddie' an' 'Stinky'..."

"What?" the skunk snapped. "There's no way I'm gonna be called those names!"

"Weel, just a heads up, ah'll probably call ye those anyways, but yer right, lad, ye need yerself a proper name. Hmmmmm, hows aboot Keith?"

"Sounds like a good name, I like it!" the young skunk exclaimed instantly. "Thanks, dad!"

"By the way, doon't call me dad, father, papa, or pop. Just think o' me as yer mate, yer pal, yer friend, so, just call me Isaac."

"Sure, you got it."

"Good, now 'urry up and find thae stuff to get the smell off. Me honker can't stand it nae more, I'm stinkin' up a storm over here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'll be back in a bit" Kieth replied.

"Och! Hold up a tick. What exactly are ye gonna use?"

"Tomato juice, it's the only thing that takes the smell out."

"Really? Or are ye tryin' to pull anoder one o'er ol' Isaac?"

"No, I'm serious. Tomato juice's the only thing to use when you get sprayed." Isaac wrinkled his nose as he gave himself another whiff.

"Whew! (cough)You better be right aboot this."

"Don't worry, you'll be smellin' like a field of roses in no time! Well, you'll be smellin' like a field of tomatos, but after you wash off the tomatoes, then you'll smell like a field of roses!" Keith dashed back into the thick woodlands of Mossflower Wood.

_"The lad sure babbles a lot,"_ Isaac thought to himself.

* * *

_"I wonder where you find tomatoes around here"_ Keith thought, but everywhere he looked, there were none to be seen.

It was in the dead of night when Keith came to a halt in front of a large building made of red stone.

"Maybe there are tomatoes in there" the skunk grumbled. He has been searching for a long time and he was tired and irritable. "Problem is, how do I get in?"

Ch.2 is complete. How will Keith get into the building? Will Isaac get the tomato juice, or is he doomed to stink all season? Find out in ch.3, coming soon. R&R! Skunks are awesome! Warning: Tomato juice doesn't completely work, but what else are they suppose to use in that time?


	3. Sneaking In

**Ch.3**

**Sneaking In**

If you are about to read this chapter, you are awesome. Remember, a review a day keeps the cybernetic armadillos from Saturn away,so R&R and enjoy!

Keith examined the outer walls of the red stone building before him, walking around and around them in hopes of finding an entrance The only way inside were the large gates, but those could only be opened from the inside. He sat down on a nearby rock and sulked.

"At this rate, I'll never get those tomatoes, and I'll never get a dad either. I guess I'll look for them somewhere else," the young skunk grumbled. As he hopped off the rock, he land on what didn't feel like grass. He knelt down, running his paws carefully over the area. Something was under the patch of grass!

On closer inspection, he found it wasn't grass at all, but some sort of painted material that at first glance could easily be mistaken for an ordinary part of the yard. He pulled off the fake covering to see a wooden door, its brass handle dull with age, and a thin layer of dirt. So _that's_ what he felt.

"I have no idea why the heck this is here, but I'm not complaining!" Keith exclaimed. He opened the door and slipped inside, climbing down a wooden ladder to land on a floor of neatly packed earth. "I guess some moles made this tunnel for easy access for entering and exiting" Kieth speculated. "Seeing that they're good diggers and all..."

After a few minutes of walking, he came to the end of the underground tunnel. It opened out into a large stone chamber apparently some sort of cellar. Loud snores came from the other side of the room.

As Keith causiously padded nearer to the snoring creature, he could have sworn it was Isaac lying in the empty barrel, but upon a second glance, it turned out to be some other plump hedgehog, most likely the cellar keeper.

Hanging on a hook near the sleeping cellar hog was a work smock. It was yellow, or perhaps had been in the distant past. The garmen was now covered in stains and splotches on it from preparing various beverages. It would suffice for something Isaac could wear since his old clothes were unusable.

As Keith reached up to grab the smock, the tip of his voluminous tail tickled the hedgehog's nose. The cellar hog's nose twitched and wrinkle. He brushed away the skunk's tail and turned on his side, muttering incoherently but still asleep.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the stairs but paused at the first step. He was in a room full of drinks, and he was certaintly thirsty from all his searching.

Deciding to reward himself for evading capture so far, he grabbed a mug that was by his footpaw on the floor and filled it from a nearby barrel. The drink inside turned out to be a bright shade of pink, and when he tasted it, he found it to be strawberry-flavored, wonderfully sweet and cool.

As the skunk gulped down his find, the taste somehow reminded him of an early spring morning, with mist hanging over the strawberry plants and the first few rays of sunlight beginning to warm the earth. He chuckled into his tankard, amused he'd produced such an almost poetic thought.

After drinking his fill, Keith headed up the stairs into a hallway. He wandered through the unfamiliar area, the the moon as his source of light, but combined with the skunk's excellent night vision it was more than sufficiant.

He stopped as he caught sight of a large tapestry hanging on the wall. There was a courageous-looking mouse on it, wielding a marvelous sword. All the vermin in the tapestry cowered in the corners or fled from his might.

_This guy must be pretty famous around here_ thought Keith. _And if he lives_ _here, I better finish this operation before he finds me!_

Unnerved, he hurried on, poking his head into this doorway and that, trotting up and down stairs, always amazed by the sheer size of this giant place.

Once, passing a small side door, he discovered a basket of dirty clothing, probably to be taken outside and washed. Next to it, a smaller vessel contained clothespins. From here he took a couple, thinking Isacc could fit one over his nosetip to block out the scent of his encounter. Personally, Keith didn't mind his smell at all, but other creatures certaintly did.

In a lucky stroke, the finally came across the kitchen. Their were no tomatoes around, and his nose could not detect any scent of them either. With a sigh, Kieth turned to leave and look for the garden, but suddenly realized that the kitchen might still provide some useful tools.

In short order, he found a large cloth sack to carry his find, several utensils perfect for smashing and squeezing the tomatoes, and a large gourd that would hold the tomato juice. He piled the items onto a large table nearby, ready for use when he returned.

Further searching produced a hooded, dark blue cloak that had been hanging on a peg by the door. It would be a good idea to conceal his idea.

"This thievery business doesn't seem too hard" said Keith cheerfully as he slung the empty sack over one shoulder, grabbing a brass ladle to use as a weapon just in case something went wrong.

* * *

Dawson, the otter gatehouse keeper, was having a hard time sleeping. Insomnia had plauged him for quite some time, and with a sigh the otter rose from his bed and made a quick decision. He put on his rock crystal glasses and fetched his sandals from their position at the front door.

"Mayhaps a short walk will tire me out" he muttered as he exited the gatehouse, shutting the door carefully behind him.

As it turned out, his walk unconsciously directed him towards the Abbey pond. The otter sighed as he paused and looked at his reflection, the mirror image rippiling slightly in a faint night breeze. He wasn't elderly, but he _was_ getting old. His limbs had begun to creak slightly, and the fur on his muzzle were slowly graying. Dawson fondly remembered his days as a dibbun when he would swim in the pond until night fell, splashing, diving, and never getting tired, until one of the adults had to drag him inside to the dormitory. Those were the days...

Assuming he was now tired enough to fall asleep, he turned to go back to the gatehouse. After a few steps, Dawson stopped, sniffing the air. An unfamiliar scent lingered about. It was thick and heavy, almost unpleasent enough to be called a stench. Immediatley, the otter feared the worst.

_Could vermin have invaded the Abbey?_ he thought. _I'm sure the gates were locked!_

Deciding to get to the bottom of things, Dawson followed his nose until he came across the Abbey garden, where the trespasser had taken the oppertunity to load up on food.He hid behind a tree as he watched the cloaked figure picking tomatoes off the plants and hurriedly stuffing them into a sack.

Although the cloak enveloped most of the intruder, it didn't conceal his large, bushy tail. It was black with a bright white stripe like that of nobeast the otter had ever scene. Perhaps the intruder was some sort of beggar who stumbled into the abbey, but he certaintly didn't need to steal the food. Rest and nourishment were welcome to anybeast in need at Redwall.

Dawson came out from behind the tree and approached the stranger, hoping wouldn't get nasty, as he was currently unarmed." 'Ow did ye get into the abbey, 'an why are ye stealin' our veggitables?" the otter barked, his tone a bit more harsh than he really intended.

* * *

Keith, startled by the sudden voice, did the first thing that came to mind. Whirling around, he dealt the stranger a blow over the head with the ladle, causing the otter to collapes, unconscious.

"I got lucky" Keith panted, surprised at his sudden strength."This guy wasn't exactly a fighter. I just hope that warrior mouse didn't hear anything!" He grabbed the limp form of Dawson and propped him up against the truck of the nearest tree and had just turned to resume his task when a plan popped into his head. Reaching into the sack, Keith grabbed a tomato and smeared its juices on Dawson's nightshirt and around his mouth.

"See? I didn't steal the tomatoes"Keith laughed. "_He_ ate them."

After Keith thought he had finally picked enough tomatoes, meaning that by now the vines were almost stripped bare, he hauled the heavy sack back into the kitchen.

The bowl couldn't fit all the tomatoes in it, so Keith had to repeat the smashing/pouring process several times.

After filling up the gourd, which was almost half the young skunk's size, he went to pick it up, but he found it was now way to heavy. He had to find someway to make his carrying load easier. He looked through all the drawers of the kitchen, opening and closing one after another, until he found what he was looking for: a long, sturdy length of rope. Grabbing one of the kitchen knives, he cut two smaller pieces and looped them around the gourd, forming straps so he could lug around the gourd sideways, like a backpack. After _that_ was completed, he hoisted on the makeshift carrier onto his back and headed out of the kitchen, careful to replace the cloak he was wearing back where he found it.

With his task finished at last, Keith ventured back into the hallway, heading for the secret passage in the cellar. He took one last look, a rather wary look at the tapestry of the warrior mouse. If the circumstances were different, Keith would've liked to meet the warrior, who could have shown him some fighting techniques and sword tricks. _With a blade like that_, he thought wistfully, _anything could be_ _possible._

His eyes were suddenly drawn a point above the woven image, and with a gasp saw that the real sword sat above its counterpart in the tapestry, resting atop two steel spikes nailed into the wall.

It almost seemed to glow in the moonlight as he ran his eyes over the amazing weapon, his gaze drinking in the gleaming, razor-edged steel and the black-bound hilt with its glinting red stone. As Keith examined the blade, a sudden thought popped into his head. Isaac's dirk wasn't spared in his odorous assault. Isaac needed a blade.

_What if I gave the sword to Isaac?_ he thought. Isaac would be so pleased and Keith felt he owed him a lot for being taken in by the hedgehog. The young skunk reached for the blade, but suddenly stopped as he did.

"I-I can't" sighed Keith. "This blade belongs to that mouse warrior. I'd be wrong to take it away from him." Putting all thoughts of the sword behind him, he continued his way to make his delivery to Isaac.

* * *

"Och! Took ye long enough!" chuckled Isaac as Keith collapesed by the pond, slinging the gourd down by his side and panting for breath.

"Here, use this" Keith grunted when he recovered somewhat, tossing the plundered clothespin to his companion.

"Did ye bring the tomato juice?" Isaac inquired as he fit the clothespin snuggly over his nosetip. A grin of relief split his features at the relief it gave him from the ever-present smell of skunk musk.

"I sure did!" exclaimed Keith as he dragged the gourd over to the edge of the pond. "Wot d'you think this is full of, ale?"Isaac appeared a bit disappointed as he looked the vessel over. "Is thae it?" he asked.

"Is that it?" Keith spat, his temper quickly rising. "Do you _know_ what I went through to get that stuff? I snuck into this red stone building, stole some clothes for you to wear, knocked out this warrior guy who spotted me, gathered what felt like tons of tomatoes, spent an hour of my life squishing them and pouring the juice into a gourd, and lugged it all the bloody way back here!"

Isaac blinked. "Hauld on a tick, laddie, did ye say 'red stone building'?"

"Yeah, it was a big building made of red stone."

Isaac suddenly burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Keith snapped, now thoroughly fed up with this crazy hedgehog.

"Hohohohohoho! Wot's sae funny? Ye broke into Redwall Abbey an' stole their tomatoes!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Isaac roared as he raised a paw to wipe tears from his eyes due to all the laughing he was doing.

"What's Redwall Abbey?" Keith demanded irritably.

With a huge effort, the trickster hedgehog controlled his laughterand managed to gasp out, "Och Redwall Abbey's a braw place, simply wunnerful 'tis, where peaceful creatures live taegether in 'armoney. None 'o them would even 'arm a fly! An' tae boot, thay 'ave some o the best vittles in the world!"

The thought of food instantly madethe young skunk's stomach growl. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd eaten.

"Some of the best vittles in the world?" repeated Keith eagerly. "We should go there some time and see if we can get ourselves a meal. Maybe the guy I knocked out won't recognize me. Maybe they'll… wait, peaceful creatures live there?"

"Yes lad, every one o 'em" answered Isaac, still chuckiling to himself.

"So I didn't knock out a warrior? I could have knocked on the front gate, obvious a ye please, and they would have helped us?"

Isaac again broke out into laughter once more.

"Hohohohoho! Thae ye are, laddie! Hahahahahahahahaha! Och, things are goin' te be awkward fer 'em in thae mornin'!"

Keith tail stuck straight up with indignation, the fur fluffed out until it appeared even bushier, were that possible.

"Well ya know what?" he snarled furiously, using anger to hide his embarrassment. "You stink! Use that tomato juice afore it rots an' smells even worse than you! If you need me, i'll be sleeping over there. _Way_ over there!"

* * *

Keith sat propped up against a tree unable to fall asleep, drumming his footpaws on the ground. He looked grouchily over at Isaac, who sat naked on the bank. He hummed happily as he poured more tomato juice on himself. All though he looked indignant, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

_That's one weird hedgehog _Keith thought to himself. _I sprayed him good, but he thought it was funny and forgave me. Now he's_ _sitting there, stinking, naked, and covered in tomato juice having the time of his life. I can't believe he's gonna be my new dad._ Keith leaned his head against his tail, which he was using as a pillow.

_It's going to be fun having him around._ Keith thought as he shut his eyes and succumbed to slumber.

And that's ch.3. I apologize to those who love dialogue, I promise to put more in the next chapter, coming soon! Be patient, I assure you that there will be fight sequences throughout my fic! R&R!


	4. To the Abbey

**Ch.4**

**To the Abbey**

I hope all you readers enjoy my latest installment. Sorry that it was a little late! Please R&R!

As with every night, Keith was reliving the worst moment of his life. Since he was so young at the time, he could only remember his parent's murderer as a dark, shadowy figure wielding a giant war hammer. Keith writhed in pain in his sleep as he witnessed his dad's head slammed into a bloody mess under the power of the war hammer and gasped in anguished as the shadowy figure brought his weapon down on his mother's back.

The worst part of it was that he couldn't do anything about it. His nightmare wasn't some random thoughts mixed together; it was his past, and nothing could change it.

Now the shadowy figure was after him. Keith, scared for his life, ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Despite his running, the murderer was catching up to him, laughing maniacally at the pleasure of dealing out death. At the worst possible moment, Keith tripped over his own foot paws, sending him crashing to the ground. He knew that it was the end.

As the shadowy figure raised his giant weapon over his head for the final blow, a blinding light came from out of nowhere. A brilliant sword gleamed in its center, bright as the sun itself.

The shadowy figure, as though wanting to punish the glow for inturrupting his fun, charged at it, only to be cut down with a swing of its sword, shattering the horrid creature into nothing. With the nightmare defeated, the light began to fade, revealing a creature from within. Keith gasped at the identity of the one who saved him.

It was the warrior mouse from the tapestry, wielding the great sword Keith wanted to steal. The warrior mouse began to walk over to Keith, causing the frightened skunk to fear the worst.

"I-I sorry that I broke into your abbey and did all those things!" Keith wailed. "I was only trying to help my friend!"

The warrior was now standing close to Keith's foot paws. "It was wrong to try to steal your sword from you, please forgive me!" the skunk pleaded.

However, the warrior mouse didn't make any moves to raise his sword. Instead, he reached out with his paw, offering to help Keith up. Keith was a bit apprehensive at first, but he slowly but surely grasped the warrior mouse's paw and was lifted up from the ground. Unlike the tapestry, the warrior mouse had a kind and gentle face. He put his paws on Keith's shoulders ans smiled.

"You are forgiven" the warrior said softly. "But you must go to Redwall Abbey and make amends with all those who dwell within its walls. The Abbey needs you and Isaac. You both shall help lead the Redwallers from harm."

"How am I supposed to make a difference?" asked Keith, puzzled. "I don't have any special talents or anything..."

"No beast is insignificant" answered the mouse. "Your talents will be revealed in short time. Sooner than you expect, perhaps..." With that, he turned to leave.

"Remember Keith" he added softly. "You're never alone." On that note, he walked away, fading into the light, which had begun to glow brightly once more.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Keith asked. The warrior mouse turned and smiled.

"Your parents told me" he replied. "They love you so much Keith, and they're proud to call you their son." Tears streamed down Keith's face. There wasn't a day where he didn't think about how much he missed his parents.

"Thank you" Keith managed to choke out. "What's your name?"

"I am Martin" he responded, no longer visible as the area was engulfed by a blinding light.

* * *

Keith sat up, awakened from his slumber and repeated his destination to himself. "Redwall Abbey..."

He began to listen to the morning sounds, birds singing, bugs buzzing, and the leaves on the trees swaying against the gentle breeze. At least that's what he would have heard; as unfortunately, all was cut off by Isaac's thunderous snoring. Keith peered over at the chubby highlander, sleeping on his back in a puddle of tomato juice, clothespin still attached to his nose tip, and snoring uproariously.

A rather evil idea began to form in the mind of the young skunk. Grabbing the now empty gourd, he held it in the water, filling it just enough to be able to carry. Padding over to the sleeping hedgehog, Keith dumped out the contents all over his companion's head. The startled Isaac instantly shot up, spluttering.

"That's for spiking me in the backside!" Keith chuckled triumphantly. Isaac, always one for a good prank, chuckled as well.

"Hohohoho! I thought ye got yer payback when ye graced me snout wi' thae parfume o' yers!" chuckled the hedgehog.

Upon the mention of his musk, Keith began to sniff Isaac, who he still thought of as a perpetually chuckling pincushion. The scent of skunk was still noticeable, but it could only just be detected if one was only a few inches away from Isaac.

But his adopted father now smelt strongly of something else: the odor of tomatoes.

"Well, you definitely smell a lot better than yesterday" the skunk concluded with a grin. "But now you smell like a giant spiky tomato. Don't worry! You probably just need bathe in water now. You go ahead and do that while I go find us something for breakfast."

"Weel, hurry up then!" shouted Isaac as Keith as he began to scrub himself clean. "Yer stink made me lose me appetite an' now it's back!"

Luckily, Mossflower Wood was abundant with edible delights. Keith set out an assortment of pears, apples, and blackberries, andeven brought back a handful of mint for Isaac to scrub himself with after his bath.

"Here, wear this" said Keith as he tossed the work smock he stole from the abbey to his friend. The smock, although dirty from yesterday's work, fitted Isaac nicely. The highlander finally removed the clothespin from his nose tip, sniffed deeply, and exhaled.

"Ahhhhhh, ah'm finally rid o thae stench!" he beamed.

"Well, let's hurry up and eat" said Keith eagerly. "I want to get to Redwall Abbey as soon as possible!"

"Ah thought ye weren't tae keen with tae idea o' goin' back tae yon abbey" noted Isaac as he sank his teeth into a pear.

"I know" said Keith as he popped another blackberry into his mouth. "But I feel like we really have to be there for some reason."

Although Keith knew that there was an important reason to go to Redwall Abbey as soon as possible, his dream was now nothing but a blur.

"Ah've got thae same feelin'" confessed Isaac. "We need tae get there soon if we want tae be in toime fer lunch."

"So, do you know anything else about Redwall Abbey?" asked Keith. 

"Och, I plum fergot to tell ye" the hedgehog answered. "I heard thae be a magic sword in yon abbey thae was used by a grand warrior long ago." At the mention of the sword, Keith was beginning to remember parts of his dream last night.

_"Warrior with a magic sword... he must be talking about Martin!" _though the young skunk.

"There you are ye spiky burglar!"

"You'll pay for tricking us ye overgrown pincushion!" The two rats that recently had their roasted bird stolen by Isaac came from out of the bushes, menacing the two with their weapons.

"Who are these clowns?" asked Keith, as he slowly raised his tail.

"Och, where's me manners?" said Isaac. "This two treated me tae a roasted bird dinner tae other noight."

"More like ye stole it!" shouted the rat wielding the dagger.

"Well, ye would do thae same tae any beast, given thae chance, vermin!" chuckled Isaac. "'Twouldn't o happened if ye weren't so thick headed!"

"I'll see how thick headed ye are after I cut it in half!" shouted the rat with the scimitar. He lounged at the highlander, but despite his round figure, Isaac was surprisingly quick. He neatly side stepped out of the way and sent the rat tumbling with a strong kick to the posterior.

The rat with the dagger set his sights on Keith and charged. Keith grabbed the rat's outstretched paw and gave it a twist, at the same time sending a knee crashing into the foe's stomach.

The young skunk ripped the dagger out of the rat's paw as he doubled over, clutching his stomach, and gave the rat a right hook to the jaw, sending the disarmed vermin to the ground.

"Och! Where'd ye learn tae do thae?" asked Isaac incredulously, assuming the fight had ended. However, he was unaware that the rat he had taken out had recovered from his tumble and was creeping up from behind with his scimitar raised.

Having no time to lose, Keith again did the first thing that came to mind. He chucked the dagger at the rat, the short blade burying itself in the enemy's head. The rat gurgled and collapsed to the ground.

His companion, unarmed and unnerved, ran the scene as fast as he could, thanking fate that he's end was not yet met.

"Ah didn't noo ye knew how tae sling daggers!" said Isaac as he removed the dagger from the rat's skull and cleaned it off in the grass.

Keith averted his attention elsewhere as Isaac went about the task. "Neither did I until now." As he spoke those words, more of his dream became clear.

He could remember some of the words Martin spoke to him. _Your talents will be revealed in short time. _"I guess Martin was right." Keith muttered to himself.

"Wot was thae?" Isaac inquired, hearing the skunkmumbling away to himself.

"Oh, twas nothing!" Keith answered quickly.

Issac handed the young skunk the dagger. "Ah know thae be a vermin's weapon, but ah think 'twould be best if ye held on tae it. Now ye got deadly accuracy with a blade an' yer rump!" He started chuckling as they continued on their way.

* * *

The rat who survived the encounter with the highlander and the skunk began to slow his pace. He was tired and starving from all his running, and he held his stomach as it gurgled aloud. Not only was it still hurting from the knee he received from Keith, but now hunger was taking over.

He barely had anything to eat ever since Isaac stole the roasted bird from him. Even a small snack would suffice for now, then he would track down the skunk and the hedgehog and strike when they least expected it.

Upon a stroke of luck, he came across a bush covered in fat, juicy blackberries, which he went at with gusto. He shoved pawfuls of the delicious berries into his mouth, staining his muzzle and tattered tunic with dark juices.

"Hey! Where did you come from?" A weasel and a ferret came up from behind the feasting rat.

"Yer in Lord Hallthor's territory!" shouted the weasel as he shook his short ax at the rat. He was dressed in a ragged green tunic, with a red bandana bound pirate style over his brow.

"Leave now, or I'll make ye!" spat the ferret, accentuating his threat with a sharp jab of the spear. Blue tattoos covered his arms.

"I didn't know this was yer territory!" wailed the rat. "Please spare me!"

"Stop yer blubberin'!" ordered the weasel.

"He's too annoyin' if ye ask me" the ferret grunted, shifting the spearpoint to his captive's throat. "I'm just gonna kill 'im."

"Wait! I have valuable information!" the rat howled desperately, cowering in fear.

"Oh, really?" said the ferret as he lowered his spear. "Let's see what Lord Hallthor has to say about this!" The ferret and the weasel dragged the rat by the arms all the way back to the vermin camp.

* * *

The terrified rat looked about the camp, his panicked eyes taking in all the creatures scattered all around. Their seemed to be an even scattering of rats, ferrets, weasels, stoats, and foxes. Some vermin sat by the fire, eating and chatting amongst them, some were downing grog, singing drunken ballads, while others were simply picking fights. 

They soon arrived in front of the largest tent in the camp, with two guards barring the entrance. a fox and a weasel who stepped aside and let them enter. Inside the tent, seated on a stone throne, was Lord Hallthor.

He was a large, muscular stoat with jet black fur and a cream throat and underbelly. He wasn't a very good looking creature, bearing scars of past battles, an eye patch over his left eye, green tattoos all over his body, an a considerable expanse of gut. He wore a blood red cloak and a grey tunic. Around his neck was a necklace of skulls of various creatures.

The weasel and ferret scouts gave a quick salute. "Sire, this rat says he has valuable information."

"Valuable information?" the warlord repeated skeptically, sounding rather bored by the whole thing. "What kind of information?"

"Er, I know the location of valuable treasure, your mightiness!" the rat announced quickly. "Inside a stone fortress, not to far from 'ere, there lies a mighty sword. The one who wields it has the power to conquer all!" The warlord dealt the unlucky rat a kick to the face, snarling in fury.

"Pathetic worm! I am Lord Hallthor! I can conquer anything, sword or no sword!" He sat back down on his throne and relaxed, while the rat whimpered and cringed. "But that sword does sound rather tempting. Where is this place?"

"Lord, it's about three hours north of here at a large buildin' made of red stone" answered the trembling rat. "No beast shall oppose your might there. Only peaceful creatures thrive behind its walls."

"Do you speak the truth?" Hallthor growled. "If you play me false, your punishment will be slow and painful!"

"Y-y-yes S-sire" stuttered the rat. He knew lying would only get him killed.

"I guess you're not completely worthless" the warlord grunted. "How would you like to join my army?"

"I would like that very much sire!" the rat said eagerly. "I shall serve you well!"

"What is your name, rat?" asked the Warlord.

"Er, Bloodclaw, your lordship."

The warlord smiled, which was never a good thing. "Scarlink! Find this Bloodclaw a weapon and lead him to the arena!"

The ferret grabbed Bloodclaw and led him off to the arena.

* * *

Word about the battle at the arena spread like wildfire through the camp. All the vermin in Lord Hallthor's horde gathered around the arena, waiting to witness the bloodbath. 

The arena was simply a large mound of land surrounded by a deep trench. At the bottom of the trench were large spikes carved from stone, ready to pierce any beast unlucky enough to fall upon them. At the middle point of the sidelines was another stone throne for Lord Hallthor, giving him the best view of the battle.

Bloodclaw stood at one side of the arena, clenching his new dagger, waiting for his opponent to show his or herself. He just hoped his opponent wasn't much of a fighter.

Lord Hallthor signaled for silence, and when he wanted something, he got it. Everyone in the crowd instantly became quiet.

"This rat called Bloodclaw wishes to join our horde" the warlord bellowed. "We must test his skill in battle by putting up one of our horde members against him in a battle to the death!"

The mention of a death match made the crowd of vermin go wild, screaming, cheering, and pounding the ground. Again, the warlord signaled for silence, which again, he received.

"I have decided to put up one of our more experienced swords beast, seeing how this Bloodclaw seems to be a real murderer." He paused and gave the skinny, quivering rat a cruel grin. "I feel that only one beast is fit for this job. Captain Broderick!"

The crowd once again became alive with shouting as Captain Broderick stepped into the arena. He was a fox with reddish orange fur and wielded a long rapier. Unlike Lord Hallthor, his was quite regal and the most handsome fox in the horde. He wore an open, spotless green jacket with a royal purple fringe. While the warlord preferred using numbers and sheer force to win battles, Broderick, who was like his second in command, favored using strategic tactics and manipulation.

Attached to his black leather belt was a cloth pouch where he kept his playing dice. Not only was he a skilled swordsman and strategist, but also a natural gambler and ladies' man. There wasn't a single vixen in the horde who didn't want to mate with him, but he saw them as only objects for his pleasure, which he received often. Many of the youngest foxes in the horde were his offspring, but most of the time, he barely acknowledged their existence.

"So, you want to gamble with me?" asked Broderick lazily yawning to show just how little this concerned him.

"Gamble? I'm here to cross blades with ye!" shouted Bloodclaw enraged by the insolence of his opponent.

"But isn't a battle just like gambling?" Broderick replied. "We wager our lives. One of us shall live for another round. The other…" the fox captain drew his rapier and pointed it at the rat. "…Shall die! _En guard_!" Bloodclaw, who was fed up with the fox's speech, charged at him.

Bloodclaw slashed downward with the dagger, only for it to be deflected by the fox captain, and found himself flat on his back in the middle of the arena before he even knew what had happened.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Broderick as he coolly combed a bit of head fur away from one of his eyes with his free paw. The vixens promptly went insane, yelping and swooning outrageously.

As though in answer to his audience, the fox immediately went on the offensive as Bloodclaw staggered up. His quick strikes made it hard for the unfortunate rat to keep up with. He had already been sliced in several places, and all the cuts were bleeding. Concentrating on avoiding further injury, Bloodclaw didn't realize that with each passing second, the fox was backing him up to the edge of the arena.

Once he had Bloodclaw where he wanted him, Broderick made his move. Swinging his sword in a circular motion, he both unarmed his opponent and sent the rat to his knees, clutching a deep slash in his forearm, in one swift stroke.

"Looks like I win" said Broderick as a smile lacking any friendliness moved across his muzzle. "Time to pay up!" With a strong kick, he sent the rat hurtling down the trench impaling him on an awaiting stone spike.

Bloodclaw stared in disbelief as he looked down and saw the stone spike protruding through his chest. In a final desperate measure to save him, the rat tried to pull himself upward off the spike. His attempt was in vain, however. He gurgled out his last breath and flopped back.

The crowd went crazy for the gruesome death, howling for more carnage and bloodshed. As Roderick exited the arena, he was swamped by a crowd of vixen, all wanting to be the closest to him. Lord Hallthor came stalking over to the mob of foxes.

"All you vixens get out of my sight!" ordered the warlord. "I must speak to Captain Broderick!" The vixen crowd said some thoroughly non-verbal goodbyes to the fox captain and went, unhappily, about their own business.

"You could have finished off that rat after he made his charge at you" noted Hallthor.

"I could have" Broderick agreed. "But I like to put on the show, especially for the vixens."

"It's foolish if you ask me" snorted the warlord.

"Yes, but you're not the one whose pleasure for the night depend on the show!" Broderick pointed out, chuckling as he walked away, back to his mob of admirers.

* * *

Isaac and Keith walked down the dusty path, the earth beaten firm by centuries of traveing footpaws. 

"Och! 'Ow much longer 'till we reach Redwall?" asked the highlander. "Me stomach sore needs some vittles!"

Keith smiled as he saw the clearing up ahead. "I don't think you'll have to wait much longer, my friend" The eager skunk ran to the end of the clearing, pointing excitedly. "Their 'tis! Redwall Abbey!"

Wow! This was a really long chapter, but I finally added battle scenes, more characters, and the main villain! Please R&R this chapter, it took me hours to write! Ch.5 is coming soon, so stick around and see what happens next!


	5. Meeting in the Infirmary

**Ch.5**

**Meeting in the Infirmary**

Here's another chapter of my Redwall fic! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Dawson sat in the infirmary, allowing Sister Adela, the mouse Infirmary Keeper, to wrap a bandage around the swollen bump on his head.

"Goodness! You got quite the lump on your noggin" Sister Adela commented. "'Tis a good thing that intruder didn't slay you!"

The otter touched his newly bandaged head gingerly. "Aye, but I wonder why he felt the need to do it. He could have just knocked if he wanted in." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called the infirmary keeper. Five creatures, three mice, a squirrel, and a hedgehog entered the room.

"Are you alright Dawson?" asked the older mouse wearing rock crystal glasses and a brown habit. He was Abbot Grayson, Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey. Abbot Grayson was like most Abbots and Abbesses, wanting peace and harmony throughout Mossflower without using violence. Also, he was very wise and knowledgeable, knowing quick and simple solutions to many problems.

"I'm alright" replied the gatehouse keeper cheerfully. "Just a bonk on the head, nothin' to bad."

"Well, we can't let this happen again" said another one of the mice. "Not only did the intruder harm you, he also stole from the Abbey." He was Alastair, Defender and Champion of Redwall Abbey. He had light brown fur and was clad in a navy warrior's tunic and a brown belt. He was a merciful warrior who gave most vermin a second chance to reform their ways, but never allowed a third. It was also said that his sword skills could actually match with those of Martin the Warrior.

"It's true! The blighter stole me best work smock!" commented the plump hedgehog. The plump hedgehog, Cade, was the Cellarhog of the Abbey. He was a tubby, jolly fellow who enjoys making delicious beverages almost as much as he loved to drink them. He wore a simple forest green work smock in place of his missing one.

"Not only that, but he also stole most of the tomatoes from the abbey garden, made a mess in my kitchen, and sullied my good cloak!" added Friar Gilbert, a chubby mouse clad in chef's attire. He was like Cade, tubby and jolly, but only outside the kitchens. Inside, on the other hand, he was the law. He had the final say in all issues inside his domain and he was to be obeyed at all costs.

"I have an idea!" said the squirrel as she produced a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal from her mint green habit, its color in bright contrast to her reddish fur.

Phoebe had taken the role of abbey recorder at a younger age than most abbey recorders. Although there were times she seems innocent, naïve, and clumsy, she was actually very intelligent, quick thinking, and quite beautiful. "Dawson, you saw the intruder," she said excitedly, "so tell me what he or she looked like and I'll write it down for future reference!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell ye much" answered Dawson. "The intruder was concealed under Friar Gilbert's cloak, but his tail sure wasn't! I've never seen a tail like that one afor! It was large, bushy, and black with a white stripe. He was also kind of short and he had a strong, odd scent about him, almost bad enough t' be called a stench."

Phoebe took a moment to look over what she had written so far. "Okay, so the intruder is short, smelly, has a large, black, bushy tail with white stripes, likes to steal clothing, has a thing for tomatoes, and most likely very clever since he found a way into our abbey. Any suggestions anyone?"

"If you ask me, I would go into Mossflower and see if Skipper and his crew can help keep lookout for the next few days" answered Alastair. "Thieves always return to the scene of the crime!" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Sipper and his otters had always been great help to Redwall.

"Looks like I'll be making watershrimp and hotroot soup by the potful for the next few days" the plump friar sighed. There came another knock on the infirmary door.

"Come in!" said Sister Adela once more. In entered Bryon, a squirrel as young as Phoebe with brown fur and a red tunic. He was replacing Dawson as gatekeeper in his temporary absence.

"Father Abbot, two travelers have come asking for shelter, rest, and food" said the young squirrel.

"Hope those two aren't hungry for tomatoes" chuckled Cade.

"There was something suspicious about them though" commented Bryon.

Abbot Grayson leaned forward in his chair, intrigued by Bryon's words. "Really? How so?"

"Well, one of the visitors is a hedgehog, and he was wearing Cade's missing work smock!"

Phoebe took another look at her notes. "That doesn't sound like the thief Dawson described to us."

"But I could have sworn the intruder had a large, bushy tail!" said Dawson, now rather confused.

Phoebe took Dawson's paw, helped him out of the chair, and led him to one of the infirmary beds. "That bump must be worse than we thought! His mind's so scrambled that he thinks hedgehogs have bushy tails!"

"A large bushy tail?" asked Bryon. "The one the hedgehog was with had a tail just like that!"

"What else can you tell us about this other traveler?" asked Alastair.

"Not much to be honest" said Bryon as he shrugged. "All I know was that he was a kid, whose species and scent I've never seen or smelt before. As for his tail, it was black with white stripes."

"Now that sounds more like our beast!" exclaimed Phoebe.

Sister Adela, however, had a different opinion. "A child you say? How could a young one such as himself do such a task?"

"Where are the two right now?" asked Father Abbot.

"We took them into cavern hole so they could have lunch" answered Bryon. "You should hurry on down there Friar Gilbert. They eat as if they've faced a ten season famine!"

"Once they've finished eating, please escort them to my room" said Abbot Grayson. "I'd like to have a word with the both of them."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I had to make it quick since I'm leaving for vacation soon. At least I introduced new characters. I won't be back for about a week, so I hope to have my next chapter up soon after i return. Here's a suggestion: try to guess what happens next! I'm also open for suggestions. Who do/don't you like so far and why? Please R&R and feel free to guess what's happening next, tell me your favorite and least favorite characters, and leave suggestions for plot/characters/etc!


	6. Apologizes to be Made

**Ch.6**

**Apologizes to be Made**

Fortunately, I was able to bring my laptop with me on my trip out of town. Unfortunately, I was unable to update any of my work since I'm unable to get any internet connection. But now my latest chapter is here, so please enjoy! Warning: There are some some sexual content in this chapter, but very light sexual content. R&R!

* * *

Isaac rubbed his plump belly as he and Keith followed Bryon out of Cavern Hole. "Och, now thae's wot ah call a meal!"

Keith nodded in agreement. "I can honestly say those were the best vittles I've ever tasted!"

Bryon smiled in approval. "I'm glad you like it. Our abbey is well known for its wonderful food."

"So, where are we going now?" asked Keith.

Isaac licked his lips. "Tae get dessert hopefully!"

Bryon couldn't resist letting out a chuckle. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're actually on our way to see Father Abbot."

At that, Keith knew that he was in trouble, but he couldn't show it, since that would expose him for good as the theif.

Isaac, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to their perdicament. "A meetin' with thae Father Abbot? Wot's thae occasion?"

"He just wanted to greet you two personally" explained Bryon, hoping that they'd got the wrong creatures and he wouldn't really be lying.

They finally stopped at a door, upon which Bryon promptly knocked a few times

A call came from inside the room. "Come in!"

The squirrel opened the door and headed inside, motioning the other two to follow.

Isaac and Keith couldn't help but feel something wasn't right when they stepped in that room. Inside the room were not only a mouse who they assumed to be the Father Abbot, but also a tough looking mouse and a squirrel with pieces of parchment, a quill, and ink.

The sight of the warrior mouse startled Keith. He looked so similar to the one on the tapestry-Martin, he remembered who had visited him in his dreams. Upon further inspection, he noticed that this mouse and Martin had different colored fur and the stranger was slightly skinnier. Even though that mystery was uncovered, that certainly didn't ease his nervous feelings. Bryon bowed respectfully and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The older mouse got up from his seat and walked up to Isaac and Keith. "Welcome to Redwall Abbey" he said politly. "I am Abbot Grayson, and this Alastair, the defender of Redwall, and Phoebe, Redwall's recorder."

Phoebe waved to them cheerfully. "Hi there!" she exclaimed.

Alastair, on the other hand, did not make any acknowledgment towards the two.

"I understand that for one of you, this isn't your first time here" stated Abbot Grayson without further discussion.

Keith hung his head in shame, his bushy tail drooping. "Martin told me I would have to do this eventually." His statement grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"Martin the Warrior?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Are you pulling our paw?" growled Alastair suspiciously.

"Isaac unexpectedly belted out another one of his hearty laughs. "Hohohohohoho! Och, do we 'ave a lot o explainin' tae do!"

* * *

The two spent the next few hours explaining everything that has happened to them so far: Their names, their pasts, meeting each other, Keith's break in to the abbey, his dream from Martin the Warrior, and their vermin encounter.

Keith, being the first skunk to come to the abbey, had to explain everything about his kind. He did fine until having to explain the skunk's way of defense, where he got a little embarrassed, but Isaac took over at that part, being one who experienced it first hand.

Phoebe finally put down her quill. "Wow! That was a lot of notes!"

Abbot Grayson nodded in agreement. "Yes that was. Thank you so much you two! Keith, you are forgiven, but know that food and shelter are given freely at our Abbey. There's no need for thievery here."

"I want to apologize to the both of you" said Alastair. "I was a bit cold to you at first, and I'm sorry for that."

Isaac again burst into laughter. "Hohohoho! Ye 'ad all thae rioght tae be!"

"Yes, but there are still apologizes to be made" said Father Abbot. "Isaac, you must return Cellar hog Cade's work smock to him, but don't worry, we'll provide you with some new clothing. As for you Keith, you must go and apologize to Cade, Dawson, and Friar Gilbert and help Gilbert clean the mess you made in the kitchen. Is that understood?" Isaac and Keith both nodded.

"Good!" said Alastair. "Father Abbot, may I lead these two to their destinations?"

"Yes you may" answered Father Abbot. Alastair, Isaac, and Keith exited the room and shut the door behind them.

"Father Abbot, are you alright?" asked Phoebe. "You seem a bit troubled."

"It's Keith's dream that worries me" he answered. "If his dream is true, then Redwall is in great danger!"

"But Martin said that Isaac and Keith would help prevent it, right?" asked the young recorder. "So that must mean Redwall will come out of it victorious!"

"I have faith that Redwall will prevail" said Abbot Grayson. "But I'm worried about the lives that will be lost in this war!"

* * *

At a safe distance from the abbey, the horde of Lord Hallthor were preparing for war. All of the vermin were sharpening their weapons and putting on armor.

A fox called Broderick approached the warlord, who was preparing his weapon, a giant war hammer. "What are you and your horde doing?"

"What does it look like?" snarled the stoat. "We're gettin' ready for the slaughter! Redwall doesn't stand a chance!"

"You've overlooked one detail" noted the fox. "Redwall is protected by a large, defensive wall. You'd be standing there, smashing on a solid wall until your fur turns grey!"

Lord Hallthor threw his war helmet at Broderick, who nimbly dodged it. "Well, do you have any bright ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do" answered Broderick. "We need to search the area for any weak points. After a thorough examination can we pinpoint the abbey's weak point and devise a strategy to conquer it."

"Fine! We'll play it your way for now!" spat Hallthor. "Just remember, I'm the one in control here!"

Disappointment spread through the horde upon hearing the new plans. They were all looking forward to the killing spree, but now they had to wait even longer to quench their bloodlust.

Broderick, on the other hand, was personally selecting his own men for scouting. In the horde of Lord Hallthor, most creatures were loyal to the stoat warlord, but most of the foxes were loyal to Broderick, especially the vixens.

"Alright, you all know what to do!" said Broderick. "Move out!" His chosen men swiftly went about their jobs.

* * *

Broderick sat back in his private tent and relaxed. "I love having all this power!"

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been doin' a lot of lovin'!" Broderick lazily gazed over his shoulder to see a young fox about Keith's age enter his tent.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Broderick.

"I'm your son you jerk!" snapped the young fox. Russell, the young fox, who was inf act telling the truth. He was the eldest of the many children Broderick had with his multiple mates.

He had inherited his father's good looks and some of his swordsmanship, but not his ability to stay cool situations.

"By the way, that vixen you did a few days ago, she's pregnant!"

"Damn, I got another one pregnant?" asked Broderick. "How many is that, two, three…?"

"That's your fifteenth!" corrected Russell.

"So I was off by a few, I don't really care!" said Broderick. "What do you want anyways?"

"Why'd Hallthor call off the attack?" asked Russell as he drew his rapier. "I was ready to cut some heads off!"

"Bloodthirsty mongrel" Broderick sneered. "Put that sword away before you hurt yourself."

"I don't care what you think!" shouted Russell, as usual quickly losing his temper. "Just give me an answer already!"

"The attack hasn't been called off, just delayed" explained Broderick. "That imbecile of a warlord can't even think of a strategy to get inside! What would that oaf do without me?"

"Probably be dead" answered Russell with a grin. Although the father and son didn't exactly get along, they were able to agree on one thing: Lord Hallthor is all brawn and no brains.

Broderick clapped twice, which was his signal for his two guards to enter. Two stunningly gorgeous vixens wearing decidedly skimpy outfits came into the tent. One of the vixens, Carita wielded a long whip while the other, Kerensa, had a steel paddle as her weapon of choice.

Carita licked her lips. "What would you like us to do for you?"

Kerensa smiled, paw straying mischiveously toward the low neckline of her tunic. "Or to you?"

"Kerensa, would you be a doll and escort this brat out of my tent?" Broderick asked. She bowed and scooped up Russell as if cradling a baby.

Broderick turned to Carita. "Carita, I'm feeling a bit tense, would you do me a favor and give me a massage?" Carita giggled with glee. Kerensa, however, seemed disappointed.

"Don't worry Kerensa" said Broderick, grinning hugely as Carita began to methodically remove his clothing. "You can join in when you get back! And feel free to use the paddle on him!"

Kerensa immediately cheered up and made her exit with Russell still in her arms.

After arriving a good fifteen yards away from the tent, Kerensa dropped the young fox, causing him to land on all fours on the ground.

Taking the opportunity to do what Broderick asked, she swung her steel paddle straight into Russell's backside, none too lightly of course.

He shot straight up with a yelp of pain. Kerensa giggled as she watched Russell vigorously rub his smarting rump. Not wanting to miss out on Broderick's massage, she hurried off, leaving the angered fox to himself.

Oh, how Russell hated his father. When he was barely older than a toddler, his mother was slain by an arrow during battle. Instead of taking him in, Broderick abandoned him, letting him fend for himself.

Russell couldn't help but smile. "I know that I hate Broderick, but you got love those escorts of his! I think I touched 'er chest while she was carryin' me out!" The young fox chuckled wickedly to himself.

* * *

Tea was being served outside in the orchard that day. Dibbuns were about playing games and running about, elders chatting with each other, reminiscing on their earlier years, and in a small group sat Abbot Grayson, Phoebe, Bryon, Alastair, Isaac, clad in a new red and green plaid kilt and green tunic-and Keith, who recently came back from his kitchen duty.

"'Ow was it?" asked Isaac before biting into an onion and mushroom pasty.

"Not as bad as I thought I'd be," Keith replied. "But if a dibbun calls me Stinky one more time…"

Isaac went into another one of his frequent laughing fit. "Hohohohoho! Th' bairns are still young, let 'em 'ave their fun!"

"So, how did your talk with Dawson go?" asked Abbot Grayson. "I take it that he forgave you."

Keith smiled. "Your right, he did. I thought he'd be mad at me, but he was really nice, he even offered to let me sleep in the gatehouse tonight!"

"Dawson's a good beast" said Alastair. "And fortunately for him, he's equipped with a very thick skull."

Keith blushed in embarrassment. "Gee, I didn't mean to hit 'im that hard!"

"An' Cade's a good beast too!" added Isaac. "He offered tae mak' me a bed tae sleep in, doon in thae cellars."

"I'm glad you're making good friends here" said Father Abbot. "I hope you two are planning to stay a while."

"Stay awhile?" said Isaac. "Ah think Redwall's the perfect place tae call home!"

"I agree!" Keith added quickly. "Great food, great friends, everything here's wonderful!"

"I'm so glad you all would like to stay!" Father Abbot replied, smiling. "You're both welcome to live here!"

"Thae's wonderful!" exclaimed Isaac. "Wot do ye think, Stinky?"

Keith's tail shot up and swished back and forth indignatly. "I thought you would have learned yer lesson the first time, Spiky, don't make me do it again!"

Phoebe couldn't resist a giggle. "Haha, you look so cute when you're angry!" This caused the whole group to burst out in laughter. The fur on Keith's tail stood up all over at this, causing his tail to look busier than before.

Bryon wiped tears away from his eyes. "We better stop before his tail gets so big it explodes!"

* * *

The residents of Redwall Abbey were turning in for the night. All the Dibbuns had been tucked into their beds in the dormitories and the kitchens had been cleaned for tomorrow's breakfast. Father Abbot bid goodnight to those on his way to his room. As he did, he could help but think he forgot to do something.

"Let's see" Grayson muttered. "I checked with Dawson to see that the gates were closed, Phoebe put the notes we took today in a safe place in the library, what am I forgetting?"

He decided to take a walk to see if that would help him remember anything, but to no avail. After an hour of walking, he dismissed the subject. "Perhaps I'll remember tomorrow."

He turned the doorknob to his room and entered, only to gasp at what was inside. A fox in regal attire wielding a rapier was sitting in his armchair. Somehow it had slipped in, unnoticed by even a single Redwaller.

"Good evening Father Abbot" it said. "If you value the fate of those of Redwall, you'll be quiet and take a seat."

* * *

That's it for ch.6! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to those who felt uncomfortable about the sexual content. Curse my dirty imagination! I'm sure you know who the fox is, but what do you think will happen next? Feel free to guess. Ch.7 is coming soon! Please R&R!


	7. Less than Friendly Visitors

**Ch.7**

**Less than Friendly Visitors**

I actually had no idea what should happen next after the previous chapter, but after a bit of thinking, I came up with this, so I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to R&R!

Father Abbot took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the fox.

"Allow me to introduce myself" said the fox. "I'm Broderick, second-in-command of the horde of Lord Hallthor."

"How did you get into the abbey?" asked Abbot Grayson. "And what do you want?"

"I sent some of my men to find any sort of weak point to your abbey" explained Broderick. "One of them found a hidden door in the ground that led to the cellars."

_That's what I forgot!_ thought the abbot. _I forgot to tell Foremole and his crew_ _to fill that tunnel up, and now..._

A panicked look crossed his face. Before Abbot Grayson could ask, his question was answered for him. "Don't worry, I didn't harm those two fat hedgehogs in the cellar. No beast will be harmed if you come with me." Abbot Grayson had no choice. He got out of the seat and followed the fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, Russell walked out of the passage and into the cellar. "So this is where that passage leads to!" he said to himself. He was about to turn the corner when he saw two beds made out of barrels.

Thinking some beasts were sleeping inside them, he hid behind a nearby barrel and held his breath. Upon a second look, however, he noticed the beds were empty.

_Looks like somebeast went out for a midnight snack _thought the young fox. As if on cue, his stomach let out a loud gurgle. "A midnight snack doesn't sound too bad, actually" Russell muttered. "Where's the kitchen in this place?"

Russell went up the stairs and headed down the hall, which, much to his delight, led him straight to the kitchens. His eyes lit up after uncovering the leftovers of that night's supper. "And somebeasts say that curiosity's a bad thing!"

* * *

Russell wasn't the only one with food on his mind. Keith sat up in his makeshift bed and glanced over at Dawson, who was sleeping peacefully. Keith slowly got out of the bed and tip toed over to the door, not wanting to wake Dawson. "Sweet dreams ye 'ol duffer!" whispered Keith as he quietly shut the door.

Keith ran quickly, hoping to get back soon just in case Dawson awoke when he was gone. He swung the kitchen door open, only to find that he wasn't the only one hungry.

* * *

No words were spoken between the fox and the Abbot until they were near the doorway to the cellar. The fox motioned Grayson to stop as he pressed his ear against the door. After a few moments of this, he grabbed the Abbot by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"There were two, fat hedgehogs in that cellar!" said Broderick. "You could hear their snoring throughout this whole floor. Now I can't hear them at all! Where are they?" Although it was only two beasts, Broderick knew that they could have awaken the guards up and prepared a defense.

"Release the abbot this instant!" a voice roared. Broderick looked over to see Alastair holding the sword of Martin with Cade beside him.

* * *

Isaac was running as fast as his foot paws could carry him. When Broderick entered the abbey, he had waited until the fox left to wake Cade. After telling Cade what had happened, the cellarhog told him to alert Skipper's crew while he woke Alastair. Thankfully, Skipper's crew wasn't too far away from the abbey.

* * *

The Skipper of Otters slept peacefully in his makeshift bed. He and his crew had set camp near a large lake that was connected by a long, winding river. Near the lake were several caves, which were used to house all the otters. Although everything was likeable about the camp, Skipper was about to receive an unpleasent awakening. Skipper yelped with pain as Isaac jabbed him in the rear with one of his quills, causing other otters to awaken.

"Ey! Wot was that for!" shouted Skipper as he rubbed his smarting backside. "I'm tryin' ter sleep here!"

"Sorry for thae rude awakenin'," Isaac apologized. "Thae 'twas pretty amusin'. But I need yer help! Redwall's bein' raided by vermin!"

"Redwall's under attack?" Skipper repeated. "Are ye pullin' me paw?"

Isaac shook his spiky head. "Ah'm all fer paw pullin', but this is one o thae toimes ah don't joke aboot!"

* * *

The whole cave was no alive with the chatter of the other otters.

Skipper smacked his tail against the stone ground. "Everybeast listen up! We need all who's fit ter fight to come with me an' the hedgehog! Grab yer weapons and let's head out!"

All the otters who could leapt up to grab all sorts of weapons, from slings and arrows, to spears and swords.

Skipper handed Isaac a dirk, which coincidentally looked similar to his old dirk. "Yer gonna need a weapon, hedgehog. Wot's yer name?"

"Thae name's Isaac Ashford!" said Isaac. "An' I'm guessin' yer Skipper?"

"Skipper nodded. "That's right." He picked up his preferred weapon: a steel oar with long handle and a bladed edge around the head. It was nearly as tall as Isaac, and looked capable of doing some serious damage.

"Now let's go save the abbey!"

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you doin' here?" Keith demanded as he saw Russell in the kitchen.

The young fox shoved the last bit of an apple turnover into his mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed it before answering. "Well the way I see it, I'm the one with the weapon, so I'd shut up if I were you!" He drew his sword and pointed it at the young skunk.

"Who says I'm unarmed?" asked Keith. He grabbed two butcher knives from the table and held them ready. Russell charged at him, slashing his rapier in a downward arc.

Keith used the knife in his right paw to block shot and stabbed at the young fox with the other. Russell moved out of the way, but not before the knife left a deep cut in his sword arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

Taking the opportunity, Keith went for another stab. Russell had barely enough time to block the blow, but it sent him crashing into the wall. A pot stored there tipped off its shelf and shattered on the stone floor.

* * *

The sound of the crashing pot could be heard from where Broderick was holding Father Abbot hostage. The fox looked over his shoulder. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Seizing the opportunity of the distraction, Abbot Grayson stopped down hard onto Broderick's foot paw. The fox yelped in agony and instinctivly released his grip on his captive.

"Nice shot Father Abbot!" exclaimed Cade.

"Cade, get Father Abbot out of here" ordered Alastair as he turned to Broderick. "Father, I know fighting isn't permitted in the abbey, but please forgive me!"

Meanwhile, the fox had recovered from his injury and had his rapier drawn. "This should be fun," he smirked, eyeing th fearless mouse and the magnificent sword now held ready in his paws.

* * *

Lord Hallthor and his horde were becoming impatient. "What's takin' that lunkhead so long?" the stoat snarled. "This is what I get for trustin' a fox!"

An arrow hummed through the air and planted itself in the throat of a weasel, slaying him instantly.

A rat, who had been standing nearby, gave a shriek of panic. "We're under attack!"

* * *

That's it for ch.7! I hope you all enjoyed it! Lots of action is coming up in ch.8, coming soon! R&R!


	8. Under Attack!

**Ch.8**

**Under Attack!**

I hope you like my latest installment! Please R&R!

* * *

Russell went on the offensive, slashing at Keith several times. The young skunk, however, was faster than his opponent expected blocking each attack with his knives. The sound of metal crashing on metal reverberated through the room, setting both creatures' ears abuzz.

Keith smirked triumphantly, but the young fox wasn't about to give up.

In a lucky strike, Russell surprised Keith with a diagonal cut, slashing the knife out of his left paw. The knife soared over the table and clattered on the floor.

As Keith turned his head, looking quickly for the lost knife, Russell went for the kill. He lunged at his enemy's chest, but the second he thrust, Keith whirled around and seized his arm, halting the sword just in time.

"Hey! Lemme go!" shouted Russell, flustered and enraged at his failure. Keith ignored him, crushing the fox's arm harder until his foe yelped with pain.

Then the young skunk let go; caught off guard by his release, Russel stumbled over his footpaws and fell forward. At the same time, Keith flung himself down on his back and kicked out with both of his powerful hind legs, connecting with solid thuds in Russell's skinny chest. The force of the blows sent the young fox into a somersault, flying over Keith until he hit the wall and slowly slid down.

Russell rubbed his aching back as he staggered to his footpaws. "Ha! Is that all ya got? I can take anything ye throw at me!"

"Oh yeah?" Keith growled. "Then take this!" He hurled his butcher knife straight at the young fox.

If Russell's timing was just slightly off, the blade would have been buried in his skull. As it was, he jumped out of the way to escape the death shot, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid it altogether. The butcher knife sliced deep into the young fox's left shoulder.

"You're gonna pay for that!" shouted Russell. He grabbed the knife's handle with his other paw and gave it a tug. He let out a gasp of pain as the knife came lose, clattering to the ground in a small puddle of blood.

"Why don't you give up before I kill you?" the skunk snarled, his body now so flooded with adrenaline from the heat of battle that his tail was bushed out to his full and pointing up in the air.

Russell let out a snicker as he staggered to his footpaws. "That's big talk for someone who doesn't have a weapon!"

"That's what you think!" Keith exclaimed, laughing as he seized a deeper'n'ever'turnip'n'tater'n' beetroot pie from the countertop and flung it at his enemy. The large pie struck home, covering Russell's face with its contents with a loud s_plat!_

Russell was about to break into another outburst of threats, when he paused and licked some of the pie from around his mouth. "Mmmm, that's good pie!" Taking advantage of the distraction, Keith grabbed a ladle off the counter and charged at the young fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alastair and Broderick continued their heated battle to the death. They were both evenly matched, blocking any blow their opponent threw at them. 

Broderick slashed downward with his blade, but as the mouse lunged to parry it, in an instant the fox swung upward, throwing Alastair off balance. Taking the opportunity, the Captain went on the offensive. He thrust his rapier at his adversary several times, trying to impale him, but each time Alastair dodged and retaliated with a thrust of his own.

The mouse warrior upped his defenses, refusing to give Broderick an inch of space. As Broderick went for another thrust, Alastair swung upward with the sword of Martin, deflecting the blow and causing Broderick to lose his balance. As the fox staggered and cursed, the warrior went on the offensive once more.

Alastair swung his blade at his opponent several times, but Broderick wasn't about to give in. He nimbly dodged the lethal strikes. As Alastair swung his sword once more, Broderick swung his rapier at his opponent, knocking each other back. Both combatants panted heavily as they staggered to their footpaws.

"You're not too bad with a blade" confessed the warrior mouse, his words frequently interrupted by his gasps for air.

"Likewise," Broderick growled, who was also panting heavily, but abruptly rose and pointed his weapon at his foe. "But you won't be living much longer!"

Alastair held his sword ready. "The day I die will be long after yours!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Abbey, Isaac, Skipper, and the other otters were putting up a valiant effort, but they knew they wouldn't last much longer. 

Isaac thrust his dirk into the chest of an unlucky ferret. "We can't stay 'ere much longer! Thae've got us ootnumbered a' least five tae one!"

Skipper cut down a rat who ventured too close to him. "Can't ye just take us to that secret passage ye used to get out of the Abbey?"

"Um, funny thing aboot thae," said Isaac sheepishly, shifting from paw to paw. "Ah can't quoite remember where 'tis!"

"Are ye pullin' me paw?" shouted the otter as he hurriedly deflected the pike thrust of a snarling rat. "'Tis no time to joke!"

Isaac slashed a stoat across the jugular; the foebeast fell back in a spray of blood, gurgling feebly. "Ah already tol' ye, ah loike a guid joke, but ah noo this ain't thae toime fer one!"

Skipper blocked a blow from a weasel and forced the vermin back. "Then 'ow are we supposed to get into the Abbey?" Just as he spoke, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Somebeast was waving to them atop of the abbey walls.

"Ahoy! Skipper!" called the beast. Skipper finally made out the creature as Dawson.

"Get yer crew over to the gate!" called the gatekeeper. "I'll let ye in!"

Amazingly, Skipper was able to hear Dawson over the commotion on the battlefield. Although it would be quite dangerous, he had complete trust in the gatekeeper.

"Everybeast! Get over to the gates, now!" he bellowed. Isaac and the rest of the otters obeyed, following the otter chieftain.

* * *

Russell received yet another blow from Keith's ladle, the blow causing him to drop his rapier. The kitchen utensil didn't look like much, but it had the ability to leave a mark if used properly. 

The young fox staggered up onto his footpaws once more and dashed for the door. He knew he couldn't take much more from the skunk.

"This isn't over!" called the fox. "I'll be back!"

"That's right! Get outta here!" shouted Keith derisively. He grabbed a butcher knife and chucked it at Russell. The fox shut the door just in time, racing away down the hall as the knife buried itself in the wood with a solid _thud!_

Keith picked up the rapier. "I should probably give this to Dawson for safe keeping" he muttered. The skunk gasped as a sudden thought popped into his mind.

"Dawson's still in the gatehouse!" he exclaimed, horrified. "I gotta see if he's okay!" After grabbing several more knives in case of foebeast, Keith sprinted to the gatehouse, hoping desperately thatDawson was alright.

* * *

Russell continued down the hallway, looking frantically for exits. Although he didn't know it, the hallway was leading him into another battle. 

He turned the corner, only to find Alastair and Broderick locked in combat to the death. As Broderick forced his opponent back, his son came into view.

"What are you doing here, you imbecile?" shouted the fox captain, blocking Alastair's lunge just in time.

"I was bored!" answered Russell, his ears flattened in irratation. "Even when you're fighting, you have to know everything i'm up to! What d'ya think, I'm raising an army to kill you?"

Alastair got out of his fighting stance. "Is that your son?"

"Well, that's what his mother called him" Broderick growled, forgetting about the battle for the time being. The captain took another look at his son, at the sweat soaking his fur and his numerous bruises and scratches. "What happened to you?"

"I-I had to fight off some beasts" Russell stammered, visibly racking his brain. "There were a score of them and they were huge!"

"You're bluffing" Broderick sneered. "You got your behind handed to you, didn't you?"

"That's so good parenting skills" said Alastair, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Almost getting your son killed, brilliant!"

"Yes, it's a shame they didn't finish the job!" added the fox captain. "Get outta here now before I decide to finish the job myself!" Being in too much pain to keep on arguing, Russell dashed down the cellar stairs.

Broderick turned back to Alastair. "We'll finish this some other time!" He headed down the stairs after his son.

With his attention away from the two foxes, Alastair began to notice the commotion outside. "I better get to the walltops, they probably need me!"

* * *

Isaac, Skipper, and the rest of the otters did their best to hold off the attackers. The gate was only open enough to let one or two creatures in at a time. 

"Hurry!" Skipper shouted to his otters. "We can't 'old 'em off much longer!"

"Break down their defenses!" bellowed Lord Hallthor. "Once we get inside, it's victory!"

As more otters entered into the Abbey, it became harder and harder to hold off the vermin. Only Isaac, Skipper, and half a score of otters were still outside the gate.

As two more otters entered, two otters fell, one with a spear to the chest, the other with an arrow in his throat.

"Get inside! All of you!" shouted Dawson. Throwing caution to the wind, Isaac, Skipper, and the rest of the otters dashed behind the gate.

Two rats that were ahead of the rest of the vermin managed to squeeze into the Abbey before the gate was shut. Unfortunately for them, their stay at Redwall was cut short when two butcher knives struck them in the head, slaying them instantly.

"Ya miss two of 'em!" exclaimed Keith as he joined Isaac and the otters.

"Where 'ave you been?" asked Dawson. "An' what happen to ye?"

All of a sudden, Isaac broke into laughter, holding his chubby sides.

"What are you laughing at now?" demanded Keith.

"Hohohohohohoho! Friar Gilbert won't be tae happy when 'e foinds out what ye doin' wi' 'is guid butcher knoives!" explained Isaac.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked the skunk. "We need to get to the walltops!"

"He's right" Skipper commented. "We need to get to the wall tops so we can pick off the vermin with our arrows!" The group nodded in agreement and followed the otter chieftain up the stairs.

"Oh great" grumbled Keith. "I hate heights."

* * *

With the wall now defending them, the task of eliminating vermin became much easier. Over a score and a half of Lord Hallthor's horde had been slain. 

Broderick walked up to the warlord. The fox was back to his usual calm, collected state. "Look, all you're doing is wasting arrows. We need to think of a new strategy to use!"

"Shut your mouth!" spat Hallthor.

"Fine then" snorted Broderick. "Use up all your arrows, see if I care."

Although it killed Hallthor to admit it, Broderick was right. He was getting nowhere in his present state. They needed a new plan.

"Retreat!" bellowed the warlord. His horde, not about to argue with him, ran as fast as they could back into the woodlands of Mossflower.

"You might have won this battle" the warlord shouted to those on the wall tops. "But you shall all die! My horde and I will dance upon your corpses!" He let loose a maniacal laugh as he ran after his beasts.

* * *

Keith's body began to tremble uncontrollably. Hallthor's appearance, his giant war hammer, and his evil laughter caused painful memories to flood back into Keith's mind. The shadowy figure of his nightmares had become clear. 

Isaac was the first to notice Keith. "Are ye alright, Keith? Ye look ill!"

Tears streamed down the young skunk's face. "He-he killed my parents…"

* * *

That's the end for ch.8! Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed the battle scenes! Ch.9 is coming soon! Please R&R!


	9. The Morning After

**Ch.9**

**The Morning After**

Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't sure what should happen after the battle, but I eventually came up with this, so please enjoy and remember to R&R!

* * *

The morning after the attack on Redwall, and Abbot Grayson felt he should visit the infirmary to check on the wounded. The old mouse panted slightly as he climbed the long flight of stairs up from the main floor, but caught his breath in a few seconds and knocked gently on the door. 

"Come in!" said Sister Adela's voice from inside. Father Abbot entered the infirmar and approached the younger mouse, who was dressing a wound on Alastair's shoulder from his battle with Broderick.

"Good morning to you both" said Abbot Grayson. "How are you?"

"Busy" answered Adela as she continued to wrap the bandage around the Champion's shoulder. "Ever since the vermin retreated, I've been working nonstop."

The Abbot turned to the warrior. "And how about you? You weren't injured badly, were you?"

"I'm alright" Alastair chuckled. "Only a few cuts, nothing serious. Have Foremole and his crew begun working on the tunnel?"

"They started right after the vermin retreated" answered the Abbot.

Sister Adela put the finishing touches on Alastair's dressing. "Alright, you're good to go!"

"Thank you sister" said Alastair. "I'm heading down for breakfast. Would you two care to join me?"

Adela shook her head. "Sorry, there's still more patients I have to attend to. I won't be finished until later."

"Alastair and I will bring you something up for you" said Father Abbot as he and Alastair made their way to the door.

* * *

Cavern Hole was alive with Abbeybeast and otters as they sat about and ate. Dibbuns sat on the adults's laps, swiping any food they could. 

Alastair and Father Abbot took a seat away from the loud, rambunctious crowd of otters and the highlander hedgehog.

Alastair shook his head in amazement. "I swear, Isaac could out-eat a hare!"

Isaac, who sat next to Skipper, was like a large vacuum, practically inhaling every bit of food and drink that was put in front of him. Hardy, the squirrel dibbun sitting on Isaac's lap poked the plump hedgehog's stomach.

"Teeheehee! You gotsa big tummy!" Hardy giggled.

Isaac's "Big tummy" jiggled as he bellowed with laughter. "Hohohohohoho! Better tae be round an' 'appy then thin an' miserable, ye wee, cheeky vittle swoiper!"

Casper, a molebabe sitting on Skipper's lap, slowly reached his paw out towards Isaac's honey-glazed scone, seeing if he could grab a bit of it before the hedgehog noticed.

Skipper chuckled as he saw Casper's paw inch closer to the scone. "Mind yer paws young 'un. If they get too close to Mr. Ashford's food, he might scoff 'em!"

The dibbun mole immediately pulled his paw back. "Burr hurr! Oi loikes 'avin' both 'o' moi pawz!"

Dawson walked over to Alastair and The Abbot. "Mind if I join you two? I'd like to actually be able to eat my food afore that great spiky feedbag destroys it all."

"Not at all" Grayson replied. "Have a seat!" The otter sat down next to the Abbot and began to shovel down porridge.

"I haven't seen any sign of Keith for hours" said Grayson. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, Dawson?"

Dawson put his spoon down and frowned, wiping porridge from his muzzle with a napkin "After Sister Adela treated his cuts, he went back into the gatehouse and hasn't come out since."

"Who would have thought the one who killed his parents was the one who's waged war against Redwall" Alastair commented.

"He probably needs a little while to calm down" explained Father Abbot. "What he's going through must be very painful for him."

"I don't think he's had any food since dinner last night" commented Dawson. "The poor feller's probably starved."

Alastair got up from his seat. "Then I should bring him some breakfast. I have to grab some for Sister Adela anyways. I just hope Isaac hasn't eaten everything in sight."

* * *

Keith lay on his side on his makeshift bed, using his bushy tail as a pillow. Ever since he saw Hallthor, it felt as if the claws of his painful memories were tearing at his heart, slowly but surely breaking the young skunk apart. 

A knock from the gatehouse door rang out, startling the young skunk. He sat straight up, tail erect. "W-who is it?"

"It's Alastair" the newcomer answered. "Could you open the door, please? My arms are full."

Keith hopped off his bed and quickly opened the door. Alastair was holding a large plate with scones, fresh fruit, and strawberry cordial. Underneath the warrior mouse's arm was a large book.

"I thought you were coming in" commented Keith as he took a seat back on his bed.

"Let's see you lower that deadly tail of yours first" replied Alastair. Keith twisted his head around and saw that his tail was stiff and pointing straight up, ready to fire. He blushed with embarrasment let his voluminous tail gradually droop back down. Alastair sat on the bed next to Keith and handed him the plate of food.

"No thanks" Keith answered glumly. "I'm not hungry." Just as he spoke, a loud gurgle came from the young skunk's stomach, causing Alastair to chuckle.

"You were saying?" the Champion asked, grinning. Keith reluctantly took a scone and began to nibble at it.

Alastair put his paw on Keith's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Keith stopped eating and looked down at the ground. "That's alright. It's not like it's your fault or anything."

Alastair could see tears beginning to form in Keith's eyes. "If it's any consolation to you, we had a warrior many seasons ago who went through the same thing."

The young skunk looked back up at the warrior mouse. "Really? Or is this some made up fairy tale you tell Dibbuns?"

"No, it's Redwall history" answered Alastair as he held out the large book he brought with him. "And it's all written here in this book written by John Churchmouse, the Abbey Recorder at the time of Matthias."

Keith cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Matthias?"

Alastair opened the book and showed it to Keith. "See? When he was young, his family was killed by one called Cluny the Scourge. Only he and his sister survived. Since he was still very young, his sister brought him to the Abbey before dying of exhaustion. Seasons later, Cluny waged war against Redwall. After discovering that he was destined to become the Abbey Champion, Matthias defeated Cluny in a fight to the death."

"And Matthias came out of it all okay?" asked the skunk.

Alastair nodded. "He was later wedded and had a son."

"So what you're saying is that I should cheer up because everything's going to turn out okay?" asked Keith.

"Exactly" answered Alastair. "And I promise you that I'll slay Lord Hallthor."

"No you won't" said Keith, his eyes suddenly becoming cold and hard and a savage growl entering his voice. He took the knife he took from Bloodclaw, the ratwho had attacked him in the forest, from underneath his pillow. "If anybeast is going to kill Hallthor, it's going to be me!"

The gatehouse door swung open, revealing the panting form of Isaac.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Alastair. "You stopped eating!" The three of them shared a laugh, letting tears stream from their eyes as they held their sides.

Isaac wiped a tear from his eye. "Och, et's great tae see ye smilin' again Keith, but Alastair, you're wanted in Cavern Hole. Log-a-log an' 'is shrews 'ave arrived after doin' battle wi' Hallthor!"

* * *

Again, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this chapter was put up! If LittlePsychowolf is reading this, i know you must be a little mad at me since i nagged you for tips on mole dialect only for me to use mole dialect in one line, but i promise more mole speaking parts are coming in later chapters!


	10. Plans and Volunteering

**Ch.10**

**Plans and Volunteering**

Again I took forever to update and I apologize for it. Summer reading projects, my part time job, and a cruise around the Hawaiian Islands August 17-26 have hindered my progress a bit. Enjoy my latest installment and please R&R!

* * *

After Sister Adela finished dressing Log-a-log's wounds, a council of war was called. Father Abbot, Alastair, Isaac, Skipper, and Log-a-log took a seat in the Abbot's room. 

Skipper put a paw on the shrew chieftain's shoulder. "What happened back there mate?"

Log-a-log winced as the otter's paw patted his shoulder. "There's not much I can tell ye all. Me an' my crew were venturin' through the forest when we caught sight o' the horde. We could tell they just went to battle, so we launched a sneak attack on them. Unfortunately, we were outnumbered an' had to retreat, but we slew quite a few vermin!"

"You and your crew risked their lives to help the Abbey" said Abbot Grayson. "I cannot begin to thank you and your shrews enough for us all!"

Log-a-log beamed with pride. "Ah, twas nothin'!

"But there's no doubt that Hallthor and his horde will be back" commented Alastair. "We need to think of a plan to drive them away for good!"

Skipper looked around the group, his soft dark eyes resting on each in turn. "So, any suggestions?"

"Ah've got one!" exclaimed Isaac, fighting vainly to keep a grin off his chubby features. "We're gonna need a catapult an' all thae 'edgehog quills in Redwall!"

The others in the room couldn't help but chuckle at the lack of seriousness Isaac resented towards the war with his harebrained idea.

"Um, maybe we should try something different" Alastair suggested.

* * *

Hallthor sat alone in his private tent. Only the brave and the foolish would risk venturing near the stoat warlord in his foul mood. Not only had he lost several vermin in the siege against Redwall, his encounter with the Guosim caused him to lose more than a pawful of his hordebeast. Hallthor grabbed his war helmet and chucked it at Broderick, who had just entered. 

The fox nimbly side-stepped the flying helmet, which hit the tent with a dull _smack! _and crashed to the ground. "Somebeast's a little cranky."

"'Cranky? Wanna know why I'm so 'cranky'?" spat the warlord. "Thanks to your fiasco of a battle strategy, we lost numerous hordebeasts!"

Broderick wiped Hallthor's spittle of his face managing to control his instinctive grimace of disgust. "There were unknown variables that came into play, but now that I know what we're up against, I've come up with a new plan."

"Well, what is it?" snarled the warlord, scraping his claws impatiently down the arms of his throne.

"If you shut your mouth and open your ears, I'll tell you," Broderick sneered.

* * *

Although Keith wanted to be part of the council of war, he was unknowingly volunteered to help Friar Gilbert in the kitchens. He knew deep down that Isaac was the one who'd set him up for this, but he decided to make the best of it. 

Keith walked the hallway of the Abbey, on his way to deliver more food from the storage to the kitchen. "I wish I found that storage when I snuck in here. It would have saved me the trouble of whackin' Dawson in the head with that ladle!" The two Dibbuns, Hardy and Casper, came running up to skunk.

"'Ello mista Stinky!" exclaimed Hardy.

Keith raised his tail slightly in annoyance. The squirrelbabe was only second to Isaac when it came to calling Keith "Stinky".

"Please, just call me Keith," said Keith.

Casper wrinkled his nose politely. "Hurr, but maister Oisaac tol' us yer name be Stinky."

"Oh did he now?" asked Keith. "That reminds me. He told me that he likes being called Spikybottom." The two dibbuns giggled with glee.

"Heeheehee! I go find mista Spikybottom!" exclaimed the energetic squirrel dibbun. He bumped Keith as he raced off, causing an apple to fall out of the basket Keith was holding. Keith bent over to pick up the fallen apple, lifting his tail high in the air as he did.

Thinking Keith's attention was towards the fallen apple, Casper leaned in toward's the skunk's rump. With his snout merely inches away from Keith's backside, the mole dibbun began to sniff at it audiblely.

The skunk looked over his shoulder, rather disturbed to say the least. "Casper, what are you doing?"

The mole backed away, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Urr hurr, oi heard you'm makez a funny zmell from there, zurr, but oi don't think ee zmell. Casper leaned in towards Keith once more and gave him another couple sniffs. "Oi think you'm zmel quoite lovely!"

"Um, thanks" said Keith as he stood upright, making sure to lower his tail. Although it was a weird compliment, it was a compliment nonetheless. "and Casper, you're right. If somebeast tries to hurt me or my friends, I can spray something that'll make them go away."

Casper frowned. "Burr hurr, oi wish oi 'ad somethin' loike tha'."

"But you do" replied Keith. "You're a mole, so you've got those great digging claws!"

In an instant, Casper was smiling so widely, his muzzle cracked with happiness. "Hurr! You'm be roight! Oi can dig tunnels!"

"That's right" said Keith. "I wise friend of mine told me that nobeast is insignificant. Anyway, I'll see you later. I have to go help Friar Gerald in the kitchens."

Casper nodded in understanding. "Can oi 'elp Friar Gilbert too?"

Keith took Casper's digging claw in his paw. "Sure! The more the merrier!"

* * *

Bryon walked across the walltops with a makeshift spear grasped tightly in his paws. He volunteered to be a lookout, just in case the vermin made an early attack. The task, however, was less exciting than he thought it would be. With no vermin in sight, there wasn't much to do but pace around and stare at the scenery. 

_Mossflower's a beautiful place, but I've looked at the same tree a hundred times_ _already! _thought the squirrel_. Isn't there anything else to look at?_

His wish was granted sooner than he thought. Bryon's keen eyes caught a glimpse of Phoebe carrying a tray of assorted vittles.

Bryon rushed over to the Recorder. "What are you doing up here? You could get hit by an arrow if you're not careful!"

"Calm down, I'm just thought you were hungry so I brought you something to eat," explained Phoebe.

Bryon accepted the plate from the female squirrel. "Oh, um, y-you're welcome." He was about to dig in when he saw the worried look on Phoebe's face. "Are you alright?"

Phoebe sighed. "Oh! Yes, I'm okay. It's just that I'm worried about the war. I know Redwall will be victorious, but how many of us will die before we can claim freedom?"

Bryon put the tray down and grasped her paws. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nobeast harms you."

Phoebe looked into Bryon's chestnut eyes. "Thanks Bryon. I know I can count on you."

Bryon couldn't help but blush a little. He's had a crush on Phoebe as long as he could remember. She was the perfect mixture of brains and beauty in his book, but he never known whether or not Phoebe liked him back or not. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he could never gather up the courage to do so.

The moment was spoiled as Phoebe let out a gasp. "Look!"

Bryon saw it too. A pillar of smoke was rising up above the trees; judging by its size it was probably from a campfire.

"Do you think it's a friend or foe?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't know" answered Bryon, his paws tightening on the spear handle. "But I do know I should report this!"

* * *

Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. Its past midnight and I'm leaving for a trip soon, so I wanted to get a chapter in before leaving. Speaking of which, I'll be gone August 17-26. Please R&R and wait patiently! He's a fun idea, guess what happens next in your review!


	11. An Ally on a Spit

**Ch.11**

**An Ally on a Spit**

Guess whose back! I'm happy I got this up, but unhappy since school starts tomorrow (August 27th). I'll try updating ASAP, but the demonic evil known as homework will try to prevent me from it. Homework must die a slow and painful death on live television broadcast across the world for everyone to witness! Please R&R!

* * *

Casper was great help for Keith when it came to getting Friar Gilbert's chores done. Unlike his friend Hardy, Casper was able to stay put and listen to directions. The only signs of misbehavior from the Dibbun mole were when he tried to grab onto Keith's voluminous tail, but the young skunk knew it was all in good-nature fun. 

"Okay, that's everything on the list" said Keith as his eyes scanned the list one last time. "Let's go give these to Friar Gilbert."

He and Casper were about to round the corner when Bryon and Phoebe came dashing around it.

"Pardon us!" said Phoebe as she raced passed Keith and Casper, the frantic Bryon close behind. Despite the Recorder's politeness, Keith knew something wasn't right.

The young skunk leaned down and handed the basket of goods to the dibbun mole. "You be a good little mole and give these to Friar Gilbert, okay?"

Casper waved his free digging claw at Keith. "Okay Keith! Oi be's a gudd likkle mole!"

Keith smiled and gave Casper a pat on the head. "That's good to hear! Hurry up now, Friar Gilbert's waitin'!" The young skunk watched Casper head towards the kitchens before hurrying after the two squirrels.

* * *

Father Abbot, Isaac, and Alastair were still locked away in the Abbot's room, unsuccessful in thinking up a plan of defense for the Abbey. Skipper and Log-a-log had left with a small group of otters and shrews to gather up the young and the old of their tribes that were still in Mossflower. A knock came on the door. 

"Come in!" said Father Abbot. Bryon and Phoebe burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Sorry to interrupt you all, but Phoebe and I found something over the north wall!" blurted Bryon.

"We saw smoke coming from the woods!" added Phoebe. "I could tell from the amount of smoke that it must be from a campfire. If that fire's from innocent beast, he or she could be in serious trouble! Hallthor and his horde might see the fire and…"

"Whoa thare lassie!" said Isaac. "We get thae picture, now take a deep breath afore ye face turns blue!"

The Recorder did as she was told. "Thank you Isaac. I got a little carried away there."

"But you're right" said Abbot Grayson. "If somebeast is in Mossflower Woods alone, right now they're in grave danger."

Alastair got up from his seat. "Well, if somebeast is in danger, we need to bring them to safety. I'll go into Mossflower and escort them to the Abbey. That's assuming they're not an enemy, of course." The Warrior's gaze was cool and unconcerned, but his paw strayed to his sword hilt as he headed for the door.

"Moind if ah tag along?" asked Isaac. "Ah could use thae fresh air after bein' stuck in thae Abbot's room fer so long. Nae offense t' ye, though, Grayson.

"Well if he's goin', I'm goin' too!" The group turned to see Keith by the door.

Isaac waved a paw at the skunk. "Guid afternoon Stinky! Ah thought me snout caught wind o' ye a minute ago!" Keith raised his tail in indignation.

"I suppose you heard our conversation then?" asked Father Abbot.

"I sure did!" exclaimed Keith. "So how 'bout it Alastair?"

"I don't see why the both of you can't join me" answered Alastair with a smile.

* * *

Isaac, Keith, and Alastair hid behind a bush by the campfire, watching everything that was going on. Although thoughts of rescue were in their minds, their minds were also filled with ideas to rid the small group of rats-scruffy, mean-looking beasts all. Close by the biggest rat, a large male goshawk was unconscious, tied to a makeshift spit. The flames of the campfire slowly licked hungrily at the large bird's feathers. 

Keith wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, burnt feathers!" he hissed, taking care to keep his voice low. I dunno what smells worse than that!"

The Highlander hedgehog did his best to keep himself from bursting into laughter at the skunk's comment. Keith turned to Isaac. "What's so funny?"

"'Ave ye given yerself ah guid whiff lately?" asked Isaac with a chuckle.

The young skunk fixed Isaac with an icy glare. "Don't make me spray you again!"

"Shhh! Quiet you two!" whispered Alastair. "The rats might hear you!"

A rat wearing a yellow tunic and an orange bandana poked the goshawk with his cutlass. "Jus' think o' all th' meat we'll git from this big bird! We'll feast like kings t'night!" The rats laughed aloud as the goshawk, now stirred into wakefulness by the searing heat, squirmed about. His could not speak due to the rope around his beak, and only furious, choked grunts and screeches escaped.

"Come on, we're all starvin'!" shouted another. "Let's rip out its feathers an' carve 'im up!" The rats let out a murmur of agreement as they drew their weapons.

A rat wielding a spear suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, blanching as he did. "Ugh! What's that stink?"

"That's jus' th' burnt feathers ye smellin'" answered a third, drawing a long rusty dagger from its sheath in his belt.

"No, tain't the feathers" said the one with the spear, as he began to walk towards the bush Isaac, Keith, and Alastair were hiding behind. "It's comin' from o'er 'ere!"

Despite the current danger, Isaac couldn't help but find the rat's statement hilarious, thus making the job of stifling his laughter even harder. He covered his mouth with both paws, giving Keith a knowing glance. The young skunk grabbed his bushy tail, gave it a few sniffs, and shrugged. In his opinion, he smelled just fine. The rat was only a few steps away from the bushes now.

"You're probably jus' smellin' yerself then!" said the rat in the orange bandana. The spear wielding rat headed back over to the orange bandana clad rat, much to Isaac, Keith, and Alastair's relief.

The spear wielding rat pointed his spear at the rat in the orange bandana. "Wanna say that again, scumface?"

"I said ye stink!" answered the rat in the orange bandana. "What are ye, deaf?"

"Well bein' deaf is better than bein' dead!" shouted the spear wielding rat, drawing back his arm and throwing in an instant. His enemy crumpled in a heap on the ground, the spear through his chest, the orange bandana a splash of color against the dirt.

"So that's 'ow ye wanna do this?" asked the navy headband-clad rat as he drew his axe and lunged "Then take this!" The head of the spear wielding rat fell to the ground, creating a puddle of blood. As though the dull it created was a signal, the rest of the group grabbed their own weapons and went at it with everything they had.

"Quick, while the vermin are distracted!" whispered Alastair. The three slowly made their way around the battle scene and behind a tree near the goshawk.

"Don't worry, we're friends!" Alastair whispered to the large bird. "We'll get you free in a jiffy!" The goshawk nodded in understanding, allowing Keith to use his dagger to release him from his bonds and Isaac to extinguish the fire by kicking dirt on it.

The rat wielding the dagger panted heavily as he looked about the clearing, which was now covered in the bodies and blood of his former comrades. "Ha! Now tha' bird's all mine!"

"Hahaaak! On the contrary, vermin!" said the goshawk. "You're mine!" The rat let out a blood curdling scream as the goshawk lunged like lightning, pinning the rat down and tearing mercilessly at his flesh with his powerful beak and talons. The rat's cries of pain and terror finally ceased as the gohawk's talons scored across his throat, leaving deep gashes that bubbled with blood. His chest heaved once, and he went still.

"Och, ye really showed 'im!" exclaimed Isaac with a slight chuckle.

The goshawk walked over to the three, scaping his talons off on some nearby moss. "Yekaaa! Thank you for freeing me from those vermin. They got a lucky shot on me while I was asleep. My name is Ivan, what are your names?"

"I am Alastair of Redwall" said Alastair, performing a salute with his blade.

"Ah'm Isaac, Isaac Ashford!" exclaimed the highlander hedgehog, grinning widely as he shook Ivan's preoffered talon.

"And I'm Keith!" exclaimed the young skunk as he picked up the dagger from the rat slain by Ivan.

"That's a nasty bump you've got on your head there," noted Alastair as he pointed to the swollen lump on Ivan's head. "And your feathers are scorched away in places, but don't worry, we can have that treated back at the Abbey."

"I don't need any medical attention" answered Ivan, his eyes fierce. "I'll be alright."

"Then 'ow's aboot comin' back to yon Abbey fer some vittles?" asked Isaac. "Ah imagine you must be starvin'!"

Ivan beak curved in a smile. "Grakaaa! Now food is something I would like! I just hope your striped friend's smell doesn't make me ill. The vermin was right, he smells quite ripe!

"I do not!" exclaimed Keith as Isaac once again broke into uncontrollable laughter. "Alastair, you don't think I smell, do you?"

"Um, let's just head back to the Abbey" answered Alastair.

* * *

Hooray! I finally finished the chapter! Please R&R! I'll try updating sooner than I have been updating lately, but as I said earlier, the sin known as homework will rear its ugly head and make my life miserable.


	12. A New Threat

**Ch.12**

**A New Threat**

Ugh! I started school this week. Say goodbye to freedom! Anyways, here's another chapter before I leave for the weekend for a wedding. Wow I'm going away a lot. R&R!

* * *

The hunger of Hallthor's men began to rise as evening fell across Mossflower. The stoat warlord sent out a search party to gather anything edible in the forest. Fortunately for the vermin, fishing was bountiful that day. As warlord of the horde, Hallthor was served the largest fish of the catch, leaving the rejects to his crew. Hallthor sat by his private campfire, watching the flames lick at the spitted fish. The smoke carried an appetizing aroma, which the stoat sniffed hungrily as he waited for his guest to arrive. 

"You sent for me?" Hallthor turned his head to see a weasel with dark fur and bloodshot eyes approach the campfire.

"Ah, I've been expectin' ye Shyamel," said the warlord. "Have a seat." The weasel took a seat adjacent to Hallthor.

"Accordin' to my captain, Broderick, you an' yer crew are quite skilled" said Hallthor as he handed Shyamel one of the cooked fish. His voice was calm and even, almost bored, though his eyes watched the weasel closely.

"What you have heard is true," answered Shyamel after swallowing a mouthful of fish. "But me and my assassins only ally our services to those who pay handsomely."

"And I plan to do so," replied the warlord with a mouthful of food. "'How's about ten percent?"

Shyamel chuckled. "If that is all you are prepared to pay, you can forget about my services. My clan and I require fifty percent."

"Fifty percent?" snarled the warlord as chucks of fish dribbled down his chin. "I'd sooner lose my good eye!"

Shyamel finished the last of his fish and stood up. "Then good luck getting into the Abbey."

Hallthor cursed his lack of luck. "Wait!"

Shyamel turned back around, knowing he was victorious.

Hallthor let out a growl of displeasure. "Alright, fifty percent it is."

Shyamel bowed to Hallthor. "I promise you my lord that by dawn, Redwall shall be yours!" With that said, he walked away.

Hallthor spat into the fire. He was never one for losing, especially when it came to wealth. It didn't matter much to him, however. He would just have to kill Shyamel and his crew later.

* * *

Ivan went at the food with gusto. After finally subduing to being treated by Sister Adela, Friar Gilbert had set out a lovely dinner for the injured goshawk. The goshawk picked his head up from a plate of summer salad, his beak smeared with dressing. "Grakaaa! Ye spoke the truth when ye said the food was good here at the Abbey!" 

Alastair smiled. "I'm glad you like it! Tell me Sister, will our friend be alright?"

"Your feathered friend will be just fine. He just needs to rest," answered Adela. "First Skipper and his otters, then Log-a-log and his shrews, and now a goshawk! What's next? Moles with broken paws? Badgers with tummy aches? I need a drink!"

Casper was curled up by Keith, using the skunk's bushy tail as a blanket. "And I think these Dibbuns need to head off to bed," whispered Keith as he handed the slumbering molebabe to Sister Adela.

Isaac yawned as he picked the sleeping Hardy from his lap. "Och, these young uns 'ave thae roight idea. Ah can't keep mah peepers open fer much longer!"

* * *

A blanket of darkness decended upon Mossflower as night arrived. Knowing night was a prime time for a sneak attack, half a score of sentries were set on the wall tops. 

"Ugh, ye gotta dread bein' on night watch," groaned Kennard, a sober looking otter, as he walked by Guerino, a slender shrew.

"Well somebeast has to do it," sighed Guerino. "Ye never know when vermin'll strike." An arrow hummed through the bow, embedding itself into Guerino's skull.

Kennard caught his friend before she could fall to the ground. "Were under attack!" But none of the sentries heard him; There bodies were littered all over the Abbey walltops.

Kennard rested the slain shrew against the wall. "I have to warn the Ab…ugh!" Shyamel removed his curved dagger from the dead otter as the rest of his clan gathered around him.

Kicking the body aside, the weasel assassin turned to his horde and grinned wickedly. "These pathetic guards were just the appetizer in our meal to quench our bloodlust. Join me, my clan, let the sound of bloodshed fill the sky, let the blood of these abbeybeasts stain the earth, let none escape our wrath!"

* * *

Not exactly my most eventful chapter, but as you can see, the night should be quite eventful! He's something you can do to while you wait for my next chapter, guess who will fight who! Tell me who your favorite/least favorite characters are! Please R&R!


	13. Night of the Assassins Pt1

**Ch.13**

**Night of the Assassins Pt.1**

I'm back from out of town! Don't worry, as far as I know, I don't think I have anymore out of town trips coming up soon. Now back to my fic. Please R&R!

* * *

Shortly after his eyelids closed, Alastair's mind quickly slipped off into the realm of dreams. He was within the corridors of the Abbey, wondering aimlessly. 

The warrior mouse stopped in front of the tapestry of Martin the Warrior, admiring it. Even as a Dibbun, Alastair had often visited the tapestry, and now was no different.

Alastair knelt before the tapestry. "Oh Martin, please help us in our time of need and please keep those of the Abbey safe."

Suddenly, the tapestry began to change. Alastair's mouth gaped in surprise as Martin stepped out of the tapestry and thrust the hilt of his great sword into Alastair's paws. "I will assist you in battle my friend, but you must awaken! The Abbey needs you now!"

Alastair bolted upright in his bed as he awakened. Grabbing the sword of Martin, he dashed out of the room.

* * *

Isaac yawned as he sat up in his bed. He often grew thirsty when in the cellars, and often woke in the middle of the night for a quick drink. Tip-toeing past the snoring cellarhog, Isaac grabbed a mug from a nearby shelf and walked over to a barrel filled with October ale. After filling his mug, the highlander downed the contents in a single swig and belched. The highlander was about to refill his mug when a squeak from the cellar stairs rang out. He turned around to see a dark-furred ferret standing over the slumbering Cade, his spear poised for the kill. 

He looked up at Isaac and sniggered fiendishly. "Don't move or I'll gut 'im!"

"Ah wouldn't do thae if ah were ye, mate!" whispered Isaac in warning.

The ferret spat on the ground. "Ha! Why should't I?"

Isaac inched closer to him. "Well, thae hedgehog ye were aboot tae slay is thae only one who know's thae secret location o' thae Abbey treasure vault!"

The ferret gave the Highlander a skeptical look. "Treasure vault? What are you talkin' about?"

"The Abbey 'olds many grand treasures," began Isaac. "More than ye can imagine! But mah friend who ye were aboot tae kill's thae only beast who knows thae secret password tae git into yon vault!"

The ferret stared in disbelief. "Y-ye lie!"

"Ye don't believe me?" asked Isaac. "Fine then, ye can kill 'im, but all thae treasure'll be gone forever!"

The ferret stared long and hard at his adversary. He was given a command by his leader Shyamel: kill anybeast within the Abbey. But the treasure, who could pass up such wealth? But was the hedgehog speaking the truth or merely trying to save the other hedgehog?After many moments of silent reasoning, greed had overcome the ferret.

"Wake up 'edgepig!" roared the ferret as he slammed Cade's barrel bed with the butt of his spear.

Cade sat up in his bed, rubbing his headspikes groggily. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Lead me to the vault or die!" hissed the ferret, pointing his spear menacingly at Cade, who blinked in mingled fear and confusion.

"Ye 'eard 'im mate!" said Isaac. "Take 'im to yon vault!" The ferret missed the sly wink the Highlander gave the Cellarhog. Although Cade knew that his life depended on Isaac, he knew his trickster friend was more clever than he let on.

"Uh, yes, the vault," stuttered the frightened cellarhog. "It's, um, over there by the casks in the right corner."

The ferret knocked the hedgehog out of his bed. "Then 'urry up and put in the password!"

Cade gave Isaac an unsure look, which the highlander met with a cheery grin. "Ye 'eard thae vermin! Go o'er there an' put in thae password!" Cade let out an audible gulp as the ferret held him at spear point, marching him swiftly over to the stone wall in the corner of the room.

Cade ran his paw over the stones. "I-I need to move some of the stones to, um, get to the doorway to the vault!" The ferret knocked Cade out of the way and jammed his spear into the wall. "Outta my way hedgepig! That treasure's mi-aahhh!" A blow to the head with the mug Isaac drank from knocked the ferret's light's out.

"Thae was ah close un," said Isaac as he tossed the mug away. "Sorry ah got ye into this mess. Are ye alright?"

Cade couldn't stop himself from trembling. "I-I'll be alright. Is he…dead?"

Isaac chuckled as he knelt by the ferret. "Goodness no! Ah only knocked thae greedy fool out!" A closer examination of the ferret caused Isaac to let out another chuckle. "Och! Ah did slay 'im!"

Walking over to his pillow, Isaac produced the dirk given to him by Skipper. "If there's one vermin, there's bound tae be more! Ah'll go greet 'im whilst ye go warn the others!"

"B-but what if I run into vermin?" asked Cade.

Isaac walked over to the other side of the cellar where Cade kept the ax he used to cut barrels with. "Then use this on 'im."

* * *

Meanwhile in the gatehouse, Keith and Dawson slept blissfully, unaware of the events occurring within Redwall. Life in Redwall had changed for the otter ever since the arrival of Keith. Without any known relatives, he considered Keith as somewhat of a son. He knew that Keith needed somebeast to look up to as a father, even thought Isaac was technically his father. With a sense of fatherhood on his shoulders came the fatherly instinct, which came into play as he was awakened by the sound of a vase breaking on the ground. 

Dawson's first instinct was to check to see if Keith was okay. He looked over at the makeshift Keith was now sitting up in, checking his surroundings.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Keith as he rubbed his sleep-crusted eye.

Dawson walked over to Keith and patted his head. "No need to upset yerself, twas only a vase breaking on the ground. A breeze must have knocked it over."

Keith looked over at the window, which was opened slightly; indeed, a slight wind ruffled the curtains. Being in the room every night to sleep, Keith's scent would usually hang about the room unless a window or door was cracked. Dawson would often joke about it, remarking 'If I stick around in this stink, i'll turn into a skunk!'

Keith couldn't shake off an odd feeling, despite Dawson's calm, unconcerned demeanor. "Something just doesn't feel right…" A rope noose wrapped itself around Dawson's neck and instantly tightened, making the old otter to gurgle feebly for breath. A dark-furred rat materialized out of the darkness, charging at the skunk. Keith acted quickly; grabbing his two daggers he hid under his pillow, he jabbed them both at the rat. They both found their mark, one in the rat's neck, the other in the rat's side.

A dark furred ferret and a dark furred fox came forth from the darkness, silent as shadows, standing between the skunk and the noose wielding stoat who was strangling Dawson. Keith needed to act fast, for his friend's life depended on it.

* * *

Yay for updates! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try getting pt.2 up in the next few days. R&R!


	14. Night of the Assassins Pt2

**Ch.14**

**Night of the Assassins Pt.2**

Dang, homework's really making it hard for me to update, but despite that I've been able to bring you my latest chapter. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Cade's heart pounded like a jackhammer as he rushed down the hallways of Redwall Abbey. He knew instinctivly that there were other vermin present, though he couldn't see them, planning their next attack on whoever they found. He gripped the handle of his axe, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. 

After turning past another corner, he pounded on the door to the left of him, not caring who answered. "Wake up, wake up! For the love of all good things, please open up!"

Skipper finally answered the hedgehog's pleas, opening the door as he rubbed his weary eyes. "Wot's with all the noise? The sun ain't even up yet, mate!" The otter Chieftain's eyes went wider than a hare's dinner plate as he grabbed the cellarhog and pulled him out of the way, narrowly dodging a thrown dagger.

"Does that answer yer question?" asked Cade as he rose to his paws. Three dark-furred ferrets emerged from the darkness, one with a scimitar, one wielding a cutlass, and the other with a belt filled with throwing daggers.

The one wielding the cutlass swung his weapon menacingly. "Death has come for you!"

* * *

Adela sat up in her bed, looking about frantically. Something just didn't feel quite right to her. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. "H-hello? Is somebeast there?" The sound of something falling outside her door reached her ears, causing her to flinch. She held her breath, hoping that was only her imagination. Her ears perked up once more at the sound of footsteps. Each step grew louder and louder as somebeast drew closer. Knowing that her life was in danger, Adela got out of her bed, grabbed a nearby footstool, and hid behind a shelf of medical supplies. If somebeast came in, she'd let them have it. The footsteps finally ceased as somebeast grabbed her doorknob and gave it a twist. As the creature stepped in the infirmary, the mouse reemerged, letting out a growl of might as she swung the footstool at the intruder's body repeatedly. 

"Ouch! Adela, stoppit!" cried the beast. "'Tis me, Log-a-log!"

Upon recognizing the intruder's voice, the infirmary keeper did as she was told. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was able to make out the bruised and battered form of the shrew Chieftain.

Adela allowed the broken footstool to slip out of her grasp. "Oh my goodness, Log-a-log I'm so sorry! You aren't too badly injured are you?"

Log-a-log gave a weak smile. "Don't worry, 'tis nothing you couldn't heal."

"I don't know what came over me," explained the mouse. "Something just didn't feel right so when I heard you coming, I thought it was vermin."

"If ye want vermin, look over yonder," said Log-a-log, pointing to a slain, dark-furred stoat. "One of the scum tried t' kill me in my sleep! Good thing I 'eard 'im afore he could!"

"Do you think there's more in the Abbey?" asked Adela.

* * *

Dawson struggled helplessly in the grip of the noose, the stoat who wielded it still slowly throttling the life from his body. The fox pulled out a cutlass and lunged at Keith, who quickly blocked the thrust. The ferret rushed the preoccupied skunk from the other side, slashing at him with his dagger. Keith, using his other dagger, blocked the dagger from its deadly strike. Both vermin tackled the skunk to the ground, overwhelming the younger creature.

The otter couldn't bare it any longer. With a combination of elbows to the head and hits to the chest with his plank-like tail, the stoat finally loosened his grip on his captive. Punching the stoat aside, Dawson dove into the melee. "Get off o my son, vermin!" Grabbing the fox and the ferret by the scruff of their necks, he threw them both forcefully against the wall.

Dawson knelt by his "son's" side. "Are you alright?"

His question was met by only one word. "Duck!" Once the otter obeyed, Keith threw both of his weapons, one embedding itself into the throat of the fox, the other into the head of the ferret.

The stoat, who had recovered from the punch delivered to him by Dawson, lunged at the two, only to once again be met by the otter. The gatekeeper shoved his knee into the stoat's chest, causing him to double over. Using this to his advantage, Dawson got behind the vermin and put him into a headlock.

"You might wanna look away" warned the otter. With a sharp twist and an ominous snapping noise, the stoat's body went limp. Letting the slain creature fall to the ground, Dawson walked over to Keith. "I snapped 'is neck. He won't be botherin' us any longer. Are you alright?"

The skunk nodded. "I'll live. How 'bout you?"

"I'm alright," answered the otter. "It's been a while since I've killed vermin, though."

The skunk's tail waved about eagerly, curious about the otter's statement. "You used to fight vermin?"

"Why're ye so surprise?" asked Dawson with a chuckle.

Keith poked the otter's pudgy stomach. "Seems kinda hard to do with a girth like that!"

"But Isaac's a good sword slinger an' he's got a belly you can spot from a mile away!" replied the gatekeeper, now grinning widely.

At the mention of his friend, Keith headed for the door. "What are we doin' hangin' around here for? The Abbey's probably in danger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac wondered the halls of the Abbey, looking for any remaining vermin. He knew that underneath it all, vermin were nothing but cowards and bullies, looking for somebeast weaker the themselves. They wouldn't have the guts to go after him, Alastair, or any other beast bigger than they were. 

"Och, ah wonder where all thae vermin are hidin?" Issac muttered to himself. As if on cue, a cry rang out from further down the hall. Issac gritted his teeth and rushed to find the creature in need. "Och, when will thae vermin learn thae they'll ne'er win?"

* * *

Alastair rushed headlong, hoping he could make it to the Abbot before anything happen to him. The Abbot was always a figure of great wisdom and peace amongst the Abbeybeast. If anything happened to Abbot Grayson, Redwall would be in great danger, nigh chaos. 

Upon reaching the door to the Abbot's room, Alastair barged through, ready to take down any vermin that dared to go near him. Panic rushed over the mouse as he saw who was in the room. Shyamel had the Abbot in a tight grip, his curved dagger dangerously close to Grayson's neck.

"Don't even think of harming the Abbot!" roared the warrior.

The assassin gave a wicked grin. "I have no interest in killing this fool…yet. He is merely bait."

"Bait for what?" growled Alastair.

The weasel's grin grew even wider. "For you! With your death, no beast in the abbey will be able to stand up to Hallthor!" Shyamel pushed the Abbot away from him.

"Run Father!" shouted Alastair. "Get help!" The Abbot did as he was told, racing towards the door as warrior faced assassin, both creatures' weapons at the ready.

* * *

Ha! Silly reader, you think I'd stop at pt.2? Don't worry, pt.3 of Night of the Assassins is coming soon! Please R&R!


	15. Night of the Assassins Pt3

**Ch.15**

**Night of the Assassins Pt.3**

School is taking up way too much of my time! Because of this, I'll only be able to update on the weekends (A new chapter every Saturday for this fic). Also, I want you to know that while I'm writing this, I'm sick, so please go easy on the reviews. Please R&R!

* * *

Skipper and Cade stood back to back as the four assassins formed a circle around them. The otter Chieftain couldn't help but feel scared for the cellarhog. Cade had never seen battle before, let alone been in one. To make matters worse, Skipper's weapon was back in the room. If he went back to get it, Cade would surely fall to the assassins. The otter had to think quickly if he wanted to be rid of the vermin and save his friend.

The ferret wielding the scimitar dashed at Skipper, determined to cut him down. Sidestepping out of the way, Skipper grabbed the ferret by his sword-wielding arm. The otter chieftain gave the vermin's arm a sharp twist and slammed down on it with his fist, causing the ferret to release a shriek of pain as the force broke his arm and to drop his weapon. Grabbing the fallen scimitar, Skipper drove it into the ferret's chest, slaying the vermin.

Cade ran towards the dagger-throwing ferret and swung the axe downward at him. The ferret dodged it with ease, snickering evilly as the hedgehog struggled to detach the axe's blade that had gotten stuck on the wall from the impact. The ferret drew one of his daggers, preparing for the kill, only to be grabbed from behind by Skipper. The otter chieftain took the scimitar and sliced it across the unfortunate ferret, ending its miserable life.

Cade finally detached the axe blade from the wall, doing his best not to look upon the dead bodies. "T-Thanks Skipper."

"I don't think we're done 'ere yet mate" said Skipper as he readied himself. "What happened to that third one?" As the words left his mouth, the ferret wielding the cutlass charged at the cellarhog.

Cade, powered by fear and the animalistic instinct of survival, turned around towards the vermin, swinging his axe as he did. The axe cut deep through the ferret's chest, releasing a splatter of blood. The assassin fell to the ground, never to rise again.

Cade's body trembled uncontrollably as he stared down at the dead ferret, still in disbelief that he was the one who killed him. The blood of his victim was smeared across the floor around him, on his axe, even on him.

Skipper put a paw on the cellerhog's shoulder. "Quick thinkin' there mate. Are you alright?"

"I'm gonna be ill" moaned the cellerhog as he hurried off further into the hallway. The sight of death, the sound of death cries, the scent of blood, and his part in the ferret's death was too much for Cade. He doubled over as vomit poured from his mouth like a faucet. Skipper, concerned for his friend, rushed over to him.

"For all my life, I've been a good beast" said Cade as tears trickled down his cheeks. "I've never had any thoughts of hurtin' another beast, let alone killing! I-I've never had to kill another beast until today, and-and I never want to do it again as long as I live!"

Skipper helped his friend to his paws. "Don't worry, ye won't have t'. I'll go grab me weapon in my room and I'll go find you somewhere safe to stay."

* * *

Ivan let out a ear-splitting squawk of victory as he stood over five slain assassins who were foolish enough to attempt to take him down. "Kakaaaa! Stupid vermin, you cannot defeat me! I am Ivan!"

"An' Ah'm Isaac Ashford! King o' thae 'ighland Tricksters! Noice tae meet ye!"

The goshawk looked over to see the pudgy highlander. "Gakaaa! Are there more vermin in the Abbey?"

"Mos' likely" answered Isaac. "Ye wanna 'elp me foind 'em?"

* * *

Skipper and Cade waved to Log-a-log and Sister Adela as they both met up with each other in the hallway.

"Ahoy there mates!" shouted Skipper. "Are ye both alright?"

"Well, we had t' fight off a pawful o' vermin, an' there was that incident with a footstool, but other than that, we're okay" answered the shrew Chieftain. "I just need to find a safe place to put Adela so the vermin won't find 'er!"

"Well, I think there was only one vermin in the cellars" noted Cade. "An' Isaac took care o' 'im."

"Good thinkin'!" said Skipper. "The cellar's only…" The four detected the sounds of battle coming from nearby.

"You go take these two to the cellars" Log-a-log said to Skipper. "I'll go see what's goin' on over yonder."

* * *

Bryon panted heavily as he struggled to stay on his paws. He was the only thing standing between Phoebe and a dark-furred weasel wielding a cutlass. Although bloody and battered, the squirrel used his weapon, a curtain rod, to support him. "I-I'm not (pant) letting you (pant) hurt her!"

The weasel chuckled manically. "Hahahaha! What makes you think you can stop me? You can barely stand!" Bryon charged at the weasel, swinging the curtain rod in a sideward angle.

The assassin swung his blade, severing the rod in two. Using the handle of his cutlass, he delivered a sharp blow to the squirrel's head.

Phoebe had had enough off cowering in the corner. "Get off of him!" The weasel punched her across the face, knocking her flat.

"Weak beasts like you were meant to die!" crackled the assassin as he waved his blade dangerously close to Bryon. "You've got the pleasure of watching me kill your pathetic friend die before I kill you!"

A dagger flew through the air, embedding itself into the weasel's head. The assassin toppled over as Keith and Dawson arrived on the scene.

"Sorry you had to see that" said Keith. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what about Bryon?' wailed the recorder.

Dawson turned the squirrel over on his back. "Come on mate, say somethin'!"

Bryon opened one of his eyes. "Is… she…okay?"

"Aye mate" answered Dawson. "She's as right as rain." Bryon gave a weak smile before slipping out of consciousness.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" asked Log-a-log as he arrived. Upon seeing the battered form of Bryon, he immediately rushed over. "Take 'im to the cellars! The others are there waitin' fer us, including Sister Adela. She can 'elp 'im."

* * *

Skipper, who was now accompanied by Isaac and Ivan, stood at the front of the cellar door, waiting for Log-a-log to return. Cade and Adela were safely hidden in the cellars where no vermin would harm them.

Ivan strained his eyes as he saw figures running towards them. "Grakaa! I see more Abbey dwellers up ahead!"

Keith and Log-a-log were the first two to reach them.

"Quick! Where's Sister Adela?" asked the shrew Chieftain.

"We need help!" cried Phoebe as she made it to the group, along with Skipper and Dawson, who were carrying the unconscious Bryon between them.

"She's down in the cellars with Cade" answered Skipper. Keith bounded down the stairs. A moment later, Adela and Cade came running after the skunk up the stairs.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Phoebe as Sister Adela examined Bryon.

"I need to act fast" answered Adela. "I'm going to need my supplies, but they're back up in the Infirmary!"

Dawson picked up the unconscious squirrel. "Then wot are we waitin' fer? Lead the way!"

"I'm coming too!" said Phoebe as she followed them.

"I'll go help them too!" exclaimed Cade as he followed the recorder. The remaining Redwallers watched the small group rush off to the infirmary.

"'As anybeast seen Alastair or thae Abbot?" asked Isaac.

"We need to go see if they're okay!" stated Keith. As if on command, the Abbot rounded the corner, rushing towards the group.

"Are ye alright Father?' asked Log-a-log?"

"I'm fine!" answered the panting mouse. "But I need all of you to follow me!"

* * *

Alastair couldn't decide if Shyamel was a better swordsbeast than Broderick. The both of them went all out, matching each other with every swing and strike made by their weapons.

Alastair swung at the dark-furred weasel, only to have his strike blocked by the assassin's curved dagger. Shyamel went at the Abbey Champion with a strike to the head. Alastair ducked and went for a slice to the chest, only to have Shyamel flip over the blade. The two locked blades once more, trying to force the other off balance, until they both knocked each other back. The two panted heavily, knowing that they couldn't go on for much longer.

The door to the Abbot's room swung open, allowing the Abbot, Isaac, Keith, Skipper, Log-a-log, and Ivan to enter.

"Grakaaa! Kill the vermin!" cried Ivan.

"Are you alright Alastair?" asked Abbot Grayson.

Skipper stepped up. "Ye did great Alastair. Let us take it from here!"

"We've got ye surrounded, weasel!" shouted Log-a-log.

"Leave thae Abbey at once!' ordered Isaac.

Keith held his daggers ready. "Yeah, or we'll send ye to Hellgates along with the rest of your clan!"

Shyamel chuckled to himself in an eerie way. "So, you think you've won, haven't you? This is just the beginning!" Taking his curved dagger, he drove it into his head, letting out a demented laugh before closing his eyes forever. Everybeast in the room rushed over to assassin, all surprised by his act of desperation.

"What the heck did he do that for?' asked Keith.

"I guess he couldn't stand the thought of having some other beast take his life" answered the Abbot.

"We can't have this happen again!" said Alastair. That's the second time vermin have enter the Abbey!"

The Abbot, upon thinking of a solution, turned to Ivan. "Do you know where Salamandastron is?"

* * *

I'm pretty sure you know what Abbot Grayson's going to ask Ivan. If you don't know, just think about it (Remember, Ivan's a goshawk, he can fly). I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! If you have any suggestions or thoughts for any future events, feel free to add them in your review. Please R&R!


	16. Relaxing

**Ch.16**

**Relaxing**

The weekend finally comes, I'm not sick anymore, and you know what happens? I get writer's block! Life can be so cruel… let's move on, shall we? Alright, it took me a little while to think of something, but here it is! I just wanna warn you, some material in this chapter is kinda graphic. R&R!

* * *

Ivan soared though the sky, overlooking over the vast green expanse of Mossflower Wood. From this high up, the trees looked like overgrown stalks of broccoli, that disgusting green vegetable the Abbey mice eat. The goshawk pulled a face in disgust. He couldn't stand vegetables. 

Pushing the unappetizing thought to the back of his mind, Ivan focused on his current task. After the assassin's raid on Redwall, he was sent on an aerial journey to Salamandastron. He could not waste time thinking about vegetables; time was of the essence.

Abbot Grayson, with his usual good sense, knew that Redwall needed the help of Lady Rhea and the Long Patrol to drive away the vermin. The Badger Lords of Salamandastron had always been strong and perilous allies throughout time, dating back to the time of Martin the Warrior. Determined to repay the Abbey for their hospitality, Ivan kept up his course to the fire mountain.

* * *

Broderick strolled though the vermin camp, surveying the horde. Upon hearing that Shyamel and his clan had failed to do any significant damage to Redwall, the vermin had broken into sects, each group ruled by a different emotion. 

Some vermin sat uneasy, trembling as they feared for their lives. Perhaps the creatures of Redwall were stronger than they seemed! Others were livid with rage. Angered with the weakness of the assassins, they wanted to go and finish the job, throwing themselves into constant bloodthirsty frenzies so as to be ready at any time.

Broderick, however, couldn't care less. The deaths of the mercenaries didn't concern him at all, and he could always think up another plan to conquer the Abbey.

The fox Captain's walk came to an end as he entered Lord Hallthor's tent. The first thing Broderick noticed was the bloodied, pancake-like form of what looked to be the remains of a rat. He was most likely the one who informed Hallthor of the assassin's downfall.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'don't kill the messenger'?" asked Broderick as his eyes met with those of the enraged Warlord.

"Why should I care, fox?" spat Hallthor. "Your plan failed, again!"

"I merely mentioned that Shyamel and his assassins might be able to help us" corrected Broderick. "_You_ were the one who hired him."

The Warlord rose from his stone throne and gripped his war hammer, which was still bloodied from the demise of the messenger rat. "Are you asking to die?"

"No, I'm asking you to shut up!" snapped the fox. "In your current state, you'll probably do something stupid!" Although he wanted nothing but to reduce Broderick to nothing with his bare paws, Hallthor knew that the fox had to be thinking of something clever.

Broderick dropped his annoyed tone, resorting to one that pitied the Warlord. "You seemed stressed."

"Gee, what gave it away?" Hallthor sneered.

"Look, rage will only make you even dumber than you are now," noted the fox. "You need to calm down, relax."

"Relax?" repeated the stoat. "How do you expect me to do that?"

Broderick gave a sly grin. "You know, there's a certain activity I like to do that really relaxes me." Hallthor's eyebrows arched, his curiosity luring him into the conversation like a fish on a hook. Hallthor was a bit slow, but he eventually figured out what Broderick meant.

"I mean, come on!" added the fox. "You're the lord of the horde! You can make anybeast perform any task you desire!"

Hallthor nodded in agreement. "It sounds rather tempting…."

"I mean, you do know how to…" Broderick began, a look of concern pasted on his features.

"Yes I know how to!" snarled the Warlord. "Now leave! I must prepare." Know that it was in his best interest to leave, Broderick did as he was told. With a respectful bow, he exited the tent.

The fox couldn't hold it in much longer, as soon as he was out of earshot from Hallthor's tent, he immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, I bet he probably ends up killing the poor victim before he gets the job done! I almost feel sorry for the unfortunate soul who has to do that with that barbaric brute!"

* * *

Night had fallen over Mossflower, beckoning those outdoors to sit by a warm campfire. Zita, a female stoat with chestnut-colored fur and a snow white underbelly, was no exception. Although the teenager held a rank of no importance, she was often referred as one of the more beautiful stoats in the horde. 

A weasel guard walked up behind Zita and tapped her roughly on the shoulder. "Git up an' foller me! Lord Hallthor wants t' speak wit ye!"

The stoat got up from her seat and followed the weasel, swallowing nervously as her paws began to quiver. She, like most of the vermin in the horde, feared Hallthor, especially since the horde's latest plan to conquer Redwall had failed.

The two soon were about a hundred meters from Hallthor's tent when the guard stopped. "This is as far as I go." 

"What? Scared you'll end up like that rat who told Hallthor of Redwall's victory?" asked Zita.

"Hallthor tol' me t' let ye walk th' rest o' th' way" explained the guard. "Look, I ain't disobeyin' 'im an if ye do, yer a deadbeast!" Having no choice in the matter, Zita took a deep breath and headed for the tent.

Upon arrival to Hallthor's tent, the female stoat stood in attention, throwing a quick salute. "You requested my presence Lord?" In the next instant, before as she could so much as scream, Hallthor grabbed her, stuffing a gag in her mouth.

"Make a sound, an' yer dead!" muttered the Warlord as he began to tear the tearing stoat's ragged tunic off in one savage movement. Zita chocked on the gag, trying desperately to scream for help as Hallthor advanced, forcing her back against the wall of the tent.

* * *

Broderick smiled contently the following morning as he watched a vixen walk out of his tent with a wide grin on her face. All that talk about 'relaxing' had given him the need to do a little bit of 'relaxing' himself. 

The fox captain hastily threw on some clothes and exited his tent. Most creatures were hungry for food after a good night's sleep, but Broderick had something else in mind. He was hungry for a good laugh, and he knew where to get that.

Broderick was greeted by the waking form of a naked Hallthor as he entered the stoat's tent. The fox hastily averted his eyes. There were some things you really didn't want to see, particulaly first thing in the morning.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" the captain smirked. "I hope last night wasn't too bad."

Hallthor rose to his paws, grabbing his clothing from the ground. "Not at all! That pleasure was much needed!"

"Upon hearing this, the fox broke into uncontrollable laughter. He was laughing so hard, he could barely stand. Another look at the Warlord caused him to stop. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes, ye idiot!" shouted Hallthor. "Everybeast would have heard it if it wasn't for the gag I made her wear!"

Broderick blanched with utter disgust. _"Bloody hell, i thought he was kidding!"_ The fox bowed swiftly and ran from the tent, his appetite for food now lost.

As the fox dashed through the woods, his eyes caught a horrid sight. Stretched out before him, half-concealed by the bushes, lay the body of Zita, her lifeless, bloodied paws still clenched around the dagger in her chest.

Broderick stopped and shook his head. "I imagined he'd be bad, but how bad do you have to be in bed for this to happen?"

* * *

I bet ten bucks you guys got a little creeped out by this chapter. I actually had something like this in mind, but I didn't know when to put it in the story or if I was even going to add it in. I also want to add that sex isn't the only thing I think about! Anyways, I plan to the next chapter be a lot less sexual. Please R&R!


	17. Something Big to Report

**Ch.17**

**Something Big to Report**

Listen up Redwall fans in Virginia! Brian Jacques is coming for a book signing/reading of his latest Redwall novel, Eulalia!, on Oct.18! For more details, PM me or check out my bio! Okay, back to my fic. This is my first time using hares, so please go easy on me if the hare dialect isn't the best. I'll try not to use "wot" in every other sentence. R&R!

* * *

The morning sun began to peak over the horizon. Waves crashed onto the shore of Salamandastron as a gentle breeze swept lose sand into the air. Although it was quite early, the dining hall was filled with ravenous hares.

Breakfast, just like every other meal a Salamandastron, was a scene of utter anarchy. Food soared through the air as the hares went at the meal like a pack of wolves. Along with food scoffing was rambunctious chatter and conversing. Two hares, however, were absent from the dining hall.

* * *

The two hares ran throughout the area of the mountain, both having a duty to fulfill before they could appease their hunger. Both of the hares, who happened to be boy-girl twins in their early teen years, were both runners for the Long Patrol. On their way to breakfast, they were stopped by Captain Godfrey, one of their many superiors, and were assigned to the task.

Ignatius, the male twin, groaned aloud as he and his sister ran across the sandy shores. "Ugh, why the bloody 'ell did we have to get assigned to early mornin' runner duty?"

"For the last blinkin' time, 'twas Cap'n Godfrey's decision!" answered Alice, the female twin. "I guess he trusts us enough for the job, wot!"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "More like he's tryin' to torture us! He we are, two growin' beast, an' he's denyin' us our right to eat! Bad form, wot?" His sister was about to comment his overdramatic opinion off the situation when she skidded to a halt.

"Iggy! Take a look at that!" said Alice.

Her brother came to a stop as the mention of his sister's nickname for him reached his long ears. "Take a look at what?"

Alice pointed up at the sky. "At that!" Ignatius did as he was told, tilting his neck back to examine the clear blue sky. A large bird was flying in the direction of the mountain.

"I say, that's an odd lookin' seagull, wot!" commented Ignatius.

"I don't think that's a seagull" said Alice. "But I have a feeling that we should report this!"

* * *

Captain Godfrey of the Long Patrol stood patiently at the foot of the mountain's entrance, waiting for his runners to report. However, he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. Ignatius and Alice were both quick on their paws and should have been back by now.

The captain's look of concern changed to a smile of satisfaction as he saw the twins rushing towards him. He quickly hid his smile, replacing it with a face of seriousness as the runners halted in front of him. They threw a quick salute before telling the captain of their tale.

"Reporting for duty (pant) Sah!" exclaimed Alice.

"Found something interesting (pant) to report, Sah!" exclaimed Ignatius.

The captain's eyebrow arched curiously. "Something interesting you say? What is it?"

"Grakaaaa!" The loud squawk caused the twins to jump with fright while the more experienced campaigner pulled them out of the way as a large goshawk landed where they were standing moments ago.

Godfrey could tell by the bird's appearance that the goshawk hadn't slept or eaten for quite a while. Even though he knew that bird needed both sleep and food, the captain couldn't help but asking, "Who are you? State your business!"

"Gaakaaa…The Abbey (pant) is in danger!" the goshawk answered weakly. He wobbled precariously for a moment before collapsing on the sandy floor.

"That's a big bird" commented Ignatius.

"Of course it's a blinkin' big bird!" shouted Godfrey. "Now both of you get your bobtailed behinds back to the bally mountain and get help! Do I make myself clear?"

The twins stood rigidly in attention. "Yes Sah!" The two of them ran as fast as their paws could carry them back towards the mountain.

"_Well, so much for breakfast" _thought Ignatius.

* * *

The goshawk was soon in Salamandastron's infirmary, getting his much needed rest.

Although Captain Godfrey was concerned for the bird, he didn't have time to worry himself over the matter. If what the goshawk was telling the truth, then Redwall Abbey was in grave danger! He hurried through the winding corridors of the mountain, ready to make his report to Lady Rhea, the Badger Ruler of Salamandastron.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! For some reason, I'm feeling very hyper and unfocused today, well, more than usual, I guess. Also, I want to point out that being a twin myself, I felt that it was important to add twins into the story. However, my twin sister and I don't represent Ignatius and Alice at all personality-wise. Please R&R!


	18. Making the List

**Ch.18**

**Making the List**

Sorry it took longer than usual to update, I was very busy today. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Lady Rhea, Ruler of Salamandastron, was quite a creature to behold. Her fur was the same pattern as most badgers, except that her fur had more white marking. She wore a purple tunic, giving her a casual yet regal look.

She stood examining the morning sky from her balcony, her favorite part of the mountain. She always liked the view she had of the sea, the way the gentle breeze blew, how the sun brightened the land, practically everything about her view from the balcony. Her tranquility was disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rhea.

"It's Captain Godfrey marm!" called Godfrey from behind the door. "Permission to enter?"

The badger lady smiled. "Permission granted."

The captain threw a quick salute after shutting the door behind him. "Urgent message from Redwall marm! The blinkin' Abbey's in danger!"

Rhea's eyebrows arched curiously. "How do you know this?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you marm, but I'll bally well tell ye anyways" began Godfrey. "Two of our runners, Ignatius and Alice, came in to report a large bird flyin' about, only for the bally thing to land right by us and told us that Redwall was in danger. He passed out before he could say anything else. That bird must of gone without sleep or vittles for days! Top hole determination, wot!"

The badger nodded in understanding. "I assume he's resting in the infirmary?"

"As we speak marm!" answered the hare.

"You go on ahead and rest up Godfrey," said Rhea. "I'll be busy selecting the hares for the trip to Redwall." Godfrey threw a quick salute and walked to the door, only to be stopped by a final question by his superior. "Excuse me Godfrey, who were those two runners you mentioned?"

"Ignatius and Alice marm," answered Godfrey. "Why do ye ask?"

The badger smiled. "Just curious."

* * *

Dinner was served at Salamandastron, bringing every hare back to partake in their favorite pastime. The only difference between now and other meals were the foods being served. The same rambunctious chatter and singing still rang from the hares.

Tonight, however, something else was on the minds of the hares: Who would be the ones to risk there lives against the vermin to liberate Redwall Abbey?

When Lady Rhea felt the time was right, she stood up from her chair. Every hare knew when this happened, it meant something must be discussed, and knowing what was about to be discussed, they swiftly grew silent.

"I'm sure you all have heard of the threat Redwall faces," began Rhea. "And if you know that, then you must know that we aren't going to let those vermin get away with it!" A pandemonium of cheering from the hares ensued, all ready for the task ahead. However, they knew that only a select team would be chosen.

Once the room grew quiet again, Rhea continued her speech. "I know all of you want nothing more but to help our friends at Redwall, but only those who I've selected will go and no exceptions. Besides, defending the mountain is just as important."

As she finished her speech, a hare hung the list on the wall. The poor fellow practically had to dive out of the way of the ocean of eager hares.

Ignatius pulled his sister through the mass of hares, inching closer to the list. "We've got to check that list!"

Alice, however, was not entirely sure of the whole matter. "I've already told you, we don't have a blinkin' chance of getting' on that…"

"Alice, look!" shouted Ignatius as he pointed to two names on the list.

_Alice Rosemary DeSilva_

_Ignatius Alexander DeSliva_

"Oh my goodness, we made the list!" shouted Alice as she grabbed he brother as they jumped up and down.

Lady Rhea and Captain Godfrey sat at their seats as they watched as some hares celebrated while others walked away in tears.

Godfrey, upon seeing the jubilation of the twins, couldn't help but question Rhea. "You're letting those two come along? Excuse me for askin', but don't ye think they're a bit young?"

"Well, they are two of our best runners" explained Rhea.

"I agree marm," said Godfrey. "But I know there's more of a reason than that!"

"You're right, I do" answered Rhea. "We both know how badly Ignatius wants to be part of the Long Patrol. Consider this a test to see if he's really ready. As for Alice, I know that even though she's Ignatius's twin, she doesn't hold the battle spirit of her brother. I know that she's only a runner so she can look after Ignatius. I was thinking that after the vermin problem is taken care of, she could live at Redwall, away from violence and bloodshed."

The hare captain nodded in understanding. "I should have never doubted your wisdom marm, but I must admit I'm still worried about those two."

"Oh Godfrey, 'tis a wonder how the recruits could think you're so hardhearted" Rhea teased.

Godfrey's ears flushed red with embarrassment as he did his best to regain his composer. "Well, that's because I train those pitiful excuses for recruits long and hard marm! I'm not the mother, wot!"

Rhea stifled a giggle as she rose from her seat. "I better get some rest, tomorrow's a big day."

"And a rather hard one on those sloppy novices!" added Godfrey, still trying his best to hide his soft side.

The badger nodded in agreement as she adopted a more serious look. "Those vermin better enjoy their last days alive, for when we arrive, the only thing they'll find enjoyable is the thought of a swift death!"

* * *

Yay for updating! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please press that button on the lower left hand corner and type a little somethin' for me. Words of appreciation and constructive criticism go a long way! Please R&R!


	19. Love and Dreams

**Ch.19**

**Love and Dreams**

Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I've got a lot going on today because I'm taking my girlfriend to homecoming! I hope someone will leave me a review for this chapter; I didn't get one for my last one! Please R&R!

* * *

Although it was only a few nights ago when the assassins broke into Redwall, repairs were still being made. Many things such as windows and curtains could be fixed easily, but the scares and deaths of many Redwallers would linger for many seasons to come. 

Bryon was amongst one of the wounded Abbey dwellers. He had stitches over his left eyebrow, a bandage on his right cheek, and his left arm was in a sling to list a few, but he didn't mind. His sacrifice of blood had saved Phoebe, the one he truly loved. Although he thought about her many times in the past, now he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind, which wasn't so bad in his opinion.

Bryon sat down on the bench by the Abbey pond and sighed. "But what are the chances she likes me back?"

* * *

_Extract from the writings of Phoebe, Abbey Recorder_

_I finally found some time to sit down and do some writing! It's been quite hard these days to do so because of the war against the horde of Lord Halthor. A few nights ago, Redwall was invaded by a clan of assassins who most likely had some affiliation with Hallthor. Many Abbey dwellers, including myself, had a frightening encounter with the vermin. Some were not so lucky, but I was thanks to Bryon. If it had not been for his bravery, I would not be here today telling you about this dreaded tale. Thank goodness Bryon is still alive! I don't know what I would do without him. I cannot stop thinking about him, his bravery, his kindness, his..."_

Phoebe put down her quill pen and sighed. "Ugh, what's wrong with me? I finally get some time to do writing and all I can think about is him! Why do I feel this way?" She was about to dip her pen into the ink bottle once more when a knock rang out from her door.

"Ahoy mis Phoebe!" said the creature behind the door. The squirrel could tell by the voice that Dawson was the one who was knocking.

"Father Abbot's lookin' fer some more beasts t' 'elp with the dibbuns" continued Dawson. "Would ye mind lendin' a paw?"

"Not at all!" answered Phoebe. Although she sounded enthusiastic about it, she was rather disappointed to be taken away from her writing. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Quickly dipping the quill pen into the ink, she finished up her latest recording.

_I'm sorry, but I must leave now. Duty calls! Hopefully when I find more time for writing, I'll be able to focus better._

_Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

* * *

Keith wondered aimlessly though Mossflower Wood. He had no idea how or why he was there and not at the Abbey, but his instincts had taken over and they told him to keep going. Keith stopped suddenly, spying a creature standing by an elm tree several paces away from him. 

The skunk smiled fondly at the creature. "Martin, what are you doing here?" The warrior mouse, however, ran off in the other direction.

"Wait, hold on!" yelled Keith as he chased after the mouse.

Martin wasn't exactly making the chase any bit easy for Keith. He zig zagged around the trees, dodged past bushes, and jumped over rocks in an attempt to have the skunk follow him.

Although Keith was young had swift, he couldn't top the endurance of the legendary warrior. Martin soon passed through another group of trees, causing the skunk to lose sight of him.

"Martin, why are you running from me?" asked Keith as he did his best to catch up. He knew that Martin wouldn't just do something without a reason.

Finally passing through another group of trees, Keith entered a clearing where Martin stood waiting for him.

"Martin, (pant) why did you run (pant) from me?" asked Keith as he came to a stop. "Why (pant) did you lead me here?"

Martin pointed over to his right, where a decrepit door stood. "Find this place and enter if you wish to find more answers. The rewards shall be great." With that said, a bright light emanated from the warrior mouse, blinding Keith as it surrounded the clearing.

* * *

Keith shot up in his bed, panting as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. 

"Looks like somebeast had a nasty dream" said Dawson as he slipped on his sandals. "Don't get too frightened now, I've heard what happens when ye do and I won't be havin' you makin' a great stink in the gatehouse! Now then, care t' join me fer breakfast?"

Keith hopped out of bed and began to dress himself. "Sorry, I'm having my breakfast to go. Martin's got somethin' to show me!"

* * *

It's times like this when I think I should have called my fic "The Adventures of Keith". Oh well, please review my fic! Like I said up top, I didn't get any for my last chapter!


	20. Trekking Through Mossflower

**Ch.20**

**Trekking Through Mossflower **

Before I start the next chapter, there's something I'd like to say. A few days ago, I went to a book reading/signing of Brian Jacques latest book, Eulalia! I'm very star struck right now and really happy because he's part of the reason I started writing in the first place! Thank you Brian Jacques for inspiring me! Okay then, on with the next chapter! R&R!

* * *

Great hall was alive with feasting Redwallers. Everywhere you look, could see all sorts of creatures of different ages digging in to their plates and bowls of breakfast. They were too preoccupied with filling their stomach to notice Keith pass through and into the kitchens. The skunk duck behind tables and shelves as busy kitchen workers continued to fix up delectable food.

Keith watched as Friar Gilbert dished out orders like a general on the battlefield. "Who's watching this pot? It'll boil over if ye don't keep a sharp eye on it! Go easy on that preserve there! Saul, get yer paw outta that bowl afore I chop it off and make it into pie! Doby, check on those scones, I think they're about ready. Greta, pop down to the storage and bring back some more pears and strawberries, will you please? Hey! What did I just tell ye Saul?

With the rest of the kitchen works distracted by their work and the ranting of Friar Gilbert, Keith swiped a pawful of berries, an apple, a scone, and a cup of pear cordial that was being used for flavoring. With his breakfast burglary complete, Keith snuck out the door and headed for the north gate.

As the skunk made his way to the gate, he listed off the things he had for his trip. "Breakfast, check! Daggers, check! Nobeast following me…"

"Where do ye think yer goin'?" asked a voice from behind Keith. The skunk's tail shot straight up as he turned around, only to find Isaac in another one of his laughing fits.

"Hohohohoho!" chuckled Isaac as he held his sides. "Thae startled look on yer face ne'er gets ould!"

Keith scowled as his bushy tail swished back and forth in annoyance. "When are you gonna learn that 'tis not a smart idea to startle me like that? What are ye doin' here anyways?"

"Dawson tol' me ye had a meetin' wi' Martin thae Warrior las' night," explained Isaac. "So, ah decided tae tag along wi' ye! 'Tis dangerous with yon vermin lurkin' aboot."

Keith let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright then, but just you, okay?"

Isaac nodded in agreement as he opened the gate. "Okay then Stinky!"

* * *

Ignatius and Alice bounded down the woodland path, gazing at the beauty of the forest as they ran. Mossflower Wood bore more vegetation and shrubbery than the shores of Salamandastron.

"I wish we didn't have to scout ahead of the others," said Alice. "At least then we can get a good look at the blinkin' scenery."

"I doubt that" replied Ignatius. "It's always eyes up front with Cap't Godfrey, so all you'll be seein' is the back of the head of the bally hare in front of ye, wot!" He and Alice groaned as they thought of all the marching and orders they've had to take throughout their journey to Redwall. In addition to that, Lady Rhea was also joined the Long Patrol, making every new recruit shiver with nervousness.

"This would be a lot faster if we split up" suggested Ignatius. "I'll go this way while you go that way!" Before Alice could answer, her brother dashed off, dodging and ducking shrubbery as he did/

"Hey, hold on for a blinkin' second!" shouted Alice as she dashed after her brother. Upon ducking past a part of shrubbery, she unfortunately lost sight of her brother. After playing a quick game of eenie-meany-miney-moe, she chose the path to her left, sprinting as fast as she could to catch up to her brother. Ignatius, however, had taken the path to the right.

* * *

Isaac and Keith continued their way through the woodlands, waiting for a part of the forest to look familiar to Keith's dream.

"So tell me," said Isaac. "What did Martin say tae ye in yer dream?"

Keith shrugged. "Not much really. All he said was that I was supposed to find a door in the woodlands and if I did, there'd be a great reward."

Isaac patted his round stomach as it unleashed a growl of hunger. "Ah 'ope thae reward is vittles! Ah'm still 'ungry!"

The skunk rolled his eyes at his friend's statement and gave him a playful push. "But yer always hungry, you walkin' bottomless pit!"

Isaac gave Keith's voluminous tail a playful tug. "Och, an' yer a stinkin' cloud o' gas!"

Keith chuckled at the hedgehog's statement. "Oh really, then yer a…" Keith suddenly stopped, absorbing the surrounding area.

"Are ye alright Stinky?" asked Isaac.

"I-I think I know this place," answered Keith, who didn't realize he was just called his hated nickname. "I'm close to the door, I'm sure of it!"

"Alright then!" exclaimed Isaac. "Let's go!"

"Um, about that, could I ask you a favor?" asked Keith. "Can I go alone please? It just feels like something I have to do by myself.

Usually Isaac would have been against Keith's plea, but he could tell by looking into Keith's eyes that no matter what the hedgehog did, the skunk would stay adamant.

"If ye say so" answered Isaac as he put his paw on Keith's shoulder. "Ah'll be waitin' for ye out here, ye jus' do what ye 'ave tae, okay?"

Keith nodded in agreement. "Thanks Isaac, I'll try not to take too long." With that said, Keith dashed off into the woodlands, getting closer and closer to his destination.

* * *

I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I had so many disruptions today that I just couldn't. In fact, I gotta go get ready right now for my girlfriend's homecoming dance tonight. Please R&R! 


	21. Rewards and Rescues

**Ch.21**

**Rewards and Rescues**

Yay for early updates! I don't have school today for some reason, and since I'm gonna be busy all day Saturday, I thought I'd update today! Please R&R!

* * *

Keith picked up the pace as the area began to resemble his dream more and more. _"I'm almost there Martin"_ thought Keith. _"Soon I'll find out what my reward is!"_

After pushing through another group of shrubbery, Keith stopped to survey the surrounding area. "Okay, this is the place where Martin showed me the door…" he stopped in mid sentence as his eyes caught sight of the very door he was talking about. The decrepit door was scarcely large enough to cover the entry to the moss-covered cavern.

The skunk walked over to the door, taking a deep breath as he did. "Okay, here goes nothing". He twisted the door handle, causing the door to release a rusty screech.

Keith walked slowly into the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The room looked as if it had been ransacked ages ago. Most of the room was damaged and tore, not to mention covered in a thick layer of dust. That's when more painful memories opened in Keith's mind.

The sudden rush of remembrance caused Keith fall to his knees with agony. He could see his parents taking care of him, the vermin raid, and finally, the gruesome death of his mother and father. All of it had taken place in this room.

Warm tears dampened the cheeks of the young skunk. "I'm…home."

* * *

Isaac sat with his back against one of the many sturdy oak trees. "Och, wot's takin' Keith so long? Ah hope he didn't get lost." Despite his new fatherly instincts, Isaac restrained himself from finding the skunk as he remembered the look of determination in Keith's eyes. 

The highlander slumped down further against the tree. "Ah 'ope thae lil' stinker comes back soon. My rump's gone numb!" Before the hedgehog could give another comment on his slumbering buttocks, odd sound began to tantalize his ears.

Perking up his ears, the highlander silently continued to eavesdrop. It sounded like somebeasts were having some sort of quarrel. "Well, ah guess ah'll go figure oot wot thae fuss is all aboot." Isaac got up from his seat against the oak tree and followed the sound of the scuttle, letting his ears be his eyes.

* * *

Keith wiped more tears from his reddened eyes as he let out a small sniffle. Putting his emotions aside for the moment, he took a look at the small circular window. The sunlight seemed to be pointing to something like a lighthouse in a storm. The skunk looked over to where the sunlight hit: a cabinet on a cedar desk, which amazingly has not been upturned like everything else in the room. 

Letting his curiosity wash over him, Keith grabbed the cabinet. Giving the aged cabinet a few sharp tugs, it finally came loose, revealing its contents: a small green box. The skunk opened the box, letting out a gasp of surprise as he did.

Inside laid two daggers, one white and one black, both of which looked fit for any warrior. Both glimmered with radiance, as if they were untouched by the seasons of dust and age. But those weren't the only objects in the box.

Also inside the box laid a chain necklace with a steel nametag on it. Keith read the name to himself quietly. "Lucius" Another memory popped into his head as he did, causing him to smile. "T-That's my name…I'm Lucius!"

After what seemed like an eternity of gazing at his new gifts, Keith tucked his daggers into his belt and put his necklace around his neck. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel great strength. _"Mother, Father, Martin, thank you."_

* * *

Isaac crouched behind the bushes as he formulated a plan. A young female hare was surrounded by two weasels, a rat, and a stoat. 

"This neck o' th' woods ain't fer rabbit types like you" snarled one of the weasels as he brandished his rapier.

"First of all, I'm a hare, not a rabbit!" corrected the hare. "And second, I'm not afraid to use my dagger on you scum!"

"Well neither am I!" snickered the rat as he pulled out his rusty dagger.

"I-I'm warnin' ye!" stuttered the hare. "I'm a Long Patrol hare and I'm trained in the art of battlin'!" The truth was, however, she had very little experience with a weapon.

"I say we gut 'er!" said the other weasel.

"I think we should skin 'er alive!" suggested the stoat.

"Ah say ye should let thae princess go!" said Isaac as he walked up to the vermin.

"Hey, where'd yew come from?" snarled the rat. "An' wot's this talk about a princess?"

"Ah'm talkin' aboot letting yon princess go," answered Isaac. "Right princess?" The vermin missed the highlander's sly wink to the hare.

"Um, yes, that's right!" said the hare. "Release me at once!"

"Huh, yew don't look like a princess" said one of the weasels skeptically.

"Och, ne'er judge a book by its cover," said Isaac as he shook his head. "O' course, ye vermin probably ne'er even clasped yer peepers on a book in all yer season. Look, let's strike a wee bargin. If ye release thae princess, then ah'll lead ye to where 'er treasure is!" The very mention of treasure captured the vermin's attention as it tantalized their greed.

"Where is it?" demanded the stoat.

"Ah'll only tell ye if ye let thae princess go" answered Isaac.

The rat grabbed the hare and held his dagger at her throat. "How about I keep an eye on princess while yew leads us to the treasure!"

The hedgehog shrugged. "Fair enough ah guess. Follow me!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Isaac held out a paw, signaling the vermin to stop. ""Ere we are!" The vermin looked around, thoroughly confused. 

"Where's the treasure?" asked one of the weasels.

"Well ye can't find the treasure without thae key!" answered Isaac.

"Alright then, where's the key?" asked the rat who, like the other vermin, were beginning to lose his patience.

Isaac pointed to a beehive hanging from a high branch. "It's in there!"

"Why th' bloody 'ell would ye put a key in a beehive?" asked the stoat as he itched his head with confusion.

"Ah believe thae question is 'why _wouldn't _ye put a key in a beehive'" corrected Isaac.

"Jus' go an' get the key already!" shouted the rat.

Isaac winked at him impudently. "Only if ye release thae princess!"

"Fine! Not like she's gonna go anywhere with us around" muttered the rat as one of the weasels released his grip on her.

"Alright then!" said Isaac cheerfully as he began his ascent. "But no peekin' up mah kilt!" The vermin pulled faces of disgust as Isaac shaked his plump backside at the vermin before he continued up the tree.

"Why would we look up there?" asked one of the weasels. At this point, Isaac was already on the branch where the beehive hung.

The stoat snickered wickedly. "Hehehe! That bloated 'edgepig's gonna be even more of a pincushion after the bees have their way wi' 'im!"

One of the weasels chuckle. "Ha! I bet he falls on 'is 'ead!" Isaac, however, made it all the way to the beehive without any trouble. None of the bees even tried to sting him!

Isaac plucked the beehive off the branch. "Okay then, 'ere's the key! Catch!" With that said, the highlander hurled the beehive. Luckily, the hare was fast on her paws, allowing her to dodge just in time. The vermin, however, weren't so lucky, especially the rat. The beehive blew apart as it connected with his head.

The hedgehog took his time descending the tree, knowing that the vermin were too incapacitated with stinging bees to be concerned with him or the hare. "Come on lassie, let's leave these fools alone." The two hurried off, letting the vermin futilely swipe at the bees.

* * *

"Thanks so much for saving me!" said the hare as she and Isaac walked through Mossflower Wood. 

"Och, 'twas no trouble at all!" replied the highlander. "The name's Isaac, Isaac Ashford. And you are?"

"Alice Rosemary DeSilva," answered Alice. "Runner for the Long Patrol."

"'Tis a guid thing ye showed up," said Isaac. "Some woodlanders were startin' tae think ye weren't showin' up! Well, not me of course!"

"The Lady Rhea and the regiment are only a few hours behind me and my brother" said Alice. At the mention of her brother, Alice slapped a paw on her forehead. "Oh corks, I'm supposed to be lookin' for him!"

"Don't ye worry ye pretty lil' face" said Isaac. "Ah'll help ye find 'im. Oh, thae reminds me, ah have te go get Keith! Let's see, which way did we come from?"

* * *

Ignatius slowed his pace, unsure of which way to go. "Everything looks the blinkin' same! I'm goin' in circles!" As he once again passed an oddly-shaped bush for the thousandth time, he decided to go left instead of right. 

The hare looked about the forested area. "Okay, I think this part's different…" He suddenly stopped as he saw a door begin to open a few yards away from him. Diving behind a nearby bush, he watched as somebeast walk out into the open.

The creature was of the likes of which he had never seen before. The creature looked like a small badger with a large, voluminous tail and a much stronger scent. Ignatius could only think of one thing. "That must be some sort of stink weasel trying to pass of for a bloomin' badger!

The hare drew his dagger. "Well, looks like I'll just have to teach 'im a lesson Long Patrol style, wot!" Ignatius burst out of the bushes, charging at the black and white creature as he bellowed the Long Patrol war cry. Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

I haven't written a chapter this long in a while. Also, I've received a lot of complaints about Keith's name being Keith so i hope this chapter helped! I had fun writing the Isaac's part of the story. I hope you know who Ignatius was referring to when he was talking about the black and white furred creature. He's definitely in for a surprise! What will happen, somebeast getting skunked? A battle? A funny scene? Either one could happen in the next chapter! Please R&R! 


	22. A Skunk and a Hare

**Ch.22**

**A Skunk and a Hare**

It's time for another chapter! Sorry if this isn't some of my best work, I not feeling well today and I have a temperature of 101, but that wouldn't stop me from updating! Please R&R!

* * *

Isaac continued to examine the area as Alice followed closely behind. The highlander couldn't tell if he was getting closer or farther away from where he was relaxing before finding Alice.

The hedgehog scratched his headspikes. "Ah think we should go this way or mayhaps 'tis thae other way…"

"Hold on a tic," said the hare as her long ears stood erect. "Do ye hear that?"

Isaac nodded. "Ah do lassie. Sounds loike marchin'. How aboot we do a wee bit o' investigatin'?"

The two walked off the path and headed towards the sound of the marching, concealed by the trees and bushes. The noise seemed to get louder with each passing second until the marchers could be seen clearly.

Alice gave a smile of relief. "It's the Long Patrol!" She stepped onto the path and through a quick salute to Captain Godfrey. "Reporting for duty sah!" The whole army stopped in its tracks with the exception of the Captain who took a step towards the runner.

"Where's your brother and who's this chap?" he asked as he pointed to Isaac as the highlander emerged from the bushes.

"This is Isaac Ashford of Redwall Abbey", explained Alice. "He saved me from some nasty vermin sah!"

Isaac shrugged nonchalantly. "Bees seem tae loike me!"

"And what about Ignatius?" asked the Captain.

"Well, we got separated," answered Alice. "But Isaac has agreed to help us look for him!"

Lady Rhea stepped up to Isaac as she carried her weapon: a large scythe. The size of the scythe's curved blade could put the grim reaper's scythe to shame. The butt of the scythe was sharpened so it could be used for stabbing.

The badger smiled at the highlander. "Thank you Isaac for helping Alice."

The hedgehog bowed elegantly to Rhea. "'Tis nothin' me lady. Mayhaps Ignatius found mah friend Keith. Ah'm sure the two'll make fast friends!"

* * *

Keith blocked Ignatius's slash just in time with his new daggers, pushing the hare back as he did.

"What was that for?" asked the skunk.

"Ye better leave or I'll have to teach you what I learned in the Long Patrol!" said Ignatius.

A smile spread across Keith's face. "Oh good! Everybeast at the Abbey has been waitin' for ya!"

"Ye can't fool me!" exclaimed the hare as he got his dagger ready. "I know you're just a vermin in disguise!" The hare's comment stung Keith like salt in a wound.

The skunk raised his tail with anger and indignation. "Don't you _ever_ associate me with those scum!"

"Well allow me to associate you with my dagger!" shouted Ignatius as he charged the skunk. Keith barely got his daggers up in time as the hares dagger clanged against. The hare shot his right foot paw out at the skunk, only to have Keith grab hold of it and push the hare onto his back.

"_He's really getting' on my nerves, but I can't injure him,"_ thought Keith. _"These daggers_ _were made to shed the blood of my enemies, not my allies!"_

The hare rose to his feet and once again charged the skunk. Keith slashed downward at Ignatius, but speed was on the hare's side. He neatly dodged the dagger and delivered a vicious kick to the face, sending the skunk to the ground.

"Ha! Had enough?" asked Ignatius.

Keith rose to his paws as he wiped away the blood trickling from his nose. "I'm just getting' warmed up!" The skunk charged at his opponent, unleashing a fury of slashes toward the hare. Ignatius could barely block half of half of the blows while the other half left cuts all over his arms.

With a final upward swing, Keith sent the hare into the air, disarming him of his dagger. Keith walked over to Ignatius. "Will ye stop it already? I already told ye I'm from the Abbey!"

Ignatius, however, hopped to his paws, putting himself in a boxing stance. "I don't need a flippin' dagger to beat ye! I'll knock the wind out o' ye wot!"

At that point, Keith knew that the foolish hare needed to be taught a lesson. Stuffing his daggers in his belt, the skunk's voluminous tail stuck straight up, its fur sticking out like the quills of a hedgehog. "Well I have something that'll leave ye breathless! I suggest you back down now or you'll regret it!"

"A Long Patrol hare never backs down from a blinkin' challenge wot!" replied Ignatius.

"That's quite enough Ignatius!"

The skunk and the hare turned to see Lady Rhea, Isaac, and the rest of the Long Patrol standing before them.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Like I said, I'm not feeling too well today. Looks like Ignatius has gotten himself into some big trouble! Please R&R!


	23. Dismissed

**Ch.23**

**Dismissed**

I hope you enjoy the latest installment! I know I haven't added a lot of stuff involving Hallthor and his horde lately, but I promise some in this chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Keith and Ignatius got out of their fighting stances at the sight of the Long Patrol standing before them. Captain Godfrey stood with a crossed expression on his face, glaring at the runner hare.

Ignatius threw a quick salute. "Er, I've apprehended the vermin sah…"

"For the last time!" shouted Keith as he slid his daggers into his belt. "I'm from Redwall Abbey!"

"He speaks the truth" said Rhea as she stood by the angry captain. Ignatius, although uncommon for a hare, was at a loss for words and having everybeast staring at him wasn't exactly helping.

Ignatius was about to attempt some sort of verbal communication when Godfrey held up a paw for silence. "Not a word young Ignatius, just hand over your dagger. As far as I'm concerned, you're dismissed from the Long Patrol until further notice."

Shock washed throughout the runner hare at the Captain's words. His dreams were washed away like a chalk drawling on the sidewalk after a good, long rain. Doing his best to fight back tears, Ignatius picked up his dagger and quickly handed it before walking off to the back of the line.

Everybeast who witnessed the whole scene was deathly silent. None of the other recruits dared to even breathe audibly. Finally, Lady Rhea turned to everybeast, pointing her large scythe down the path. "Alright, onward to Redwall, on the double!" Keith was about to join Isaac, who was marching by Lady Rhea and Captain Godfrey when he was approached by Alice.

"I-I'm sorry about my brother" said Alice in apology. "He can be a bit impulsive an' adamant an', well, stupid. Oh my goodness, you're bleeding!"

Keith wiped his arm under his bloody nose. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nonesense!" said Alice as she opened up her purse-like pouch. "It just needs a quick dressing to stop the bleeding. There!"

"Um, thanks" said Keith as he gingerly. "Why are you helping me? I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Back of the line missy" said Godfrey upon noticing Alice wasn't in the marching line. Alice threw a quick, yet half-hearted salute and rushed off to join her brother.

* * *

All the younger hares stared in awe as they entered Redwall Abbey. Everything was so cheery and peaceful, despite the war going on. Several abbeybeasts rushed to greet the hares, including Father Abbot who stood before Lady Rhea.

"I welcome you and your hares to Redwall Abbey" said Abbot Grayson. "We are forever in your debt. If there's anything you need, please let us know.

"Thank you Father Abbot" replied Lady Rhea. "It's an honor to be here.

The Abbot nodded. "You must all be starving from your trip here. I'll have Friar Gilbert get right to work!"

"Oh bless ye, kind sir!" exclaimed the Captain as he performed an over dramatic bow. "It's been far too many seasons since I've taste Redwall tuck, wot!"

* * *

The hares were seated in Cavern Hole, waiting for the trolleys of food to arrive. Their prayers were answered when several kitchen helpers, along with Friar Gilbert, appeared out of the Kitchen door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said the Friar. "But dinner is served!"

"I hope you like it," said Greta, a kitchen helper, as she arrived at one of the tables with one of the food trolleys. "We had no idea you were coming, so this was just a little somethin' we prepared at the last minute." The hares' mouths watered like gushing waterfalls as she placed out trays with summer salad, cherry crisp, and cheese an' onion pasties.

"I hope ye don't mind me sayin' this marm," said one of the hares to Greta. "But these vittles top anything I've tasted at Salamandastron!"

Another hare nodded as he grabbed a slice of warm nutbread. "If this is just tuck they wiped up at the last blinkin' minute, jus' think of what'll taste like if they knew we were comin'!" Alice was busy refilling her plate when she looked over at her brother, whose frown was still glued to his face.

"Come on Iggy," pleaded his sister. "Aren't ye gonna eat anything?"

Ignatius sighed morosely as he fiddled with his fork. "I'm not hungry." His eyes went wide as Alice began to shovel an unknown substance onto her plate. He sniffed loudly at the aromatic food. "I say, what is that wonderful smell?"

"Deeper 'n' ever turnip 'n' tater 'n' beetroot 'n' pie" answered his sister. "'Tis a shame you're not hungry, this is absoballylotly top hole!" Her brother immediately shoveled himself some of the pie and dug in with gusto.

"Now that's the brother I know" chuckled Alice.

* * *

Lord Hallthor sat in his tent. Like everybeast in the vermin camp, he was restless and itching for bloodshed. They haven't launched an attack for several days and the previous ones didn't end too well. Broderick entered the tent, dodging a rock Hallthor threw at him.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," said Broderick. "Now do you want to hear my latest plan or not?"

"Why should I listen to you?" roared Hallthor. "None of your so called plans have worked so far!"

"So, you have a better plan?" asked Broderick scornfully. "I'd like to hear it."

"We go to the Abbey and kill everybeast inside it!" spat Hallthor as he raised his war hammer.

"Okay, but how are you supposed to get in if the Abbey is surrounded by a thick defensive wall?" asked Broderick. Hallthor grunted with displeasure. He knew that once again, he had been outwitted by his captain.

"I thought so," said Broderick. "Now that's where I come in.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! I recently planned some new events for future chapters so you have that to look forward to! Wow, this fanfic's gonna take a while to finish. Please R&R!


	24. A Battle is Coming

**Ch.24**

**A Battle is Coming**

Here's another chapter! I think I mentioned last chapter that I came up with a new idea. However, after reviewing it, I thought it sounded too much like Pearls of Lutra, so back to the drawing board! Also, I did some rough sketching for some upcoming chapters and I believe that this fic will be at least 34 chapters long, but it most likely won't exceed 40 chapters. Please R&R!

* * *

The hares of Salamandastron were accustomed to very rowdy mealtimes, speaking loudly and breaking into uproarious ballads, but they did there best to keep themselves under control. However, old habits die hard, and the Long Patrol's attempt at a civil dinner became quite futile. Opting for a quieter setting, Lady Rhea followed Abbot Grayson to his room.

Father Abbot shut his door quietly behind him and took a seat in his armchair. "I believe I speak for the entire Abbey when I say I'm very grateful for Salamandastron's assistance, but I just hope your hares don't eat every edible substance in sight!"

"Don't worry Father Abbot," said Rhea reassuringly with a smile and a chuckle. "Redwall will still have plenty of food after the vermin are taken carry of. By the way, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Oh, it's the least I could do for you since you've agreed to help us," replied Grayson. "How can I help you?"

"There's a hare that came along with us named Alice," explained Rhea. "She joined the Long Patrol to keep an eye on her twin brother. I know she knows that she doesn't have the fighting spirit let alone the experience to go into battle. However, she has shown an interest in healing. Would it too much trouble if she were to help out in the infirmary?

"No trouble at all!" answered Father Abbot. "I'm sure Adela would greatly appreciate the help!"

Thank you very much Father Abbot," said Rhea. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled! I hate to be a bother, but I have another question.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Grayson before taking a sip of October ale.

"I wanted to ask you about Keith," she confessed. "What is he exactly?"

"He's what you call a skunk" answered Father Abbot.

"Skunk?" repeated Lady Rhea before taking a bite of roast fish. "I've never heard of such a species."

"Neither have I," explained Grayson. "In fact, I've only known him for less than a season. He first came to our Abbey to steal our tomatoes, but I'll explain that later. However, I didn't meet him until the following afternoon when he and Isaac showed up at our gates. Apparently, Isaac found Keith all alone in Mossflower, so he took him in."

"What happened to Keith's parents?" asked Rhea as she leaned forward in her chair, eager to hear more about the young creature.

Father Abbot lowered his head, staring into his mug. "Sadly, Hallthor killed them when Keith was very young. He's spent his whole life fending for himself in Mossflower Wood until Isaac stumbled upon him."

"I'm sorry for his loss," said the badger, her eyes becoming hard like stone. "But I promise that I'll stop at nothing at ridding Mossflower of those vermin, and I _never_ break a promise to anybeast!"

* * *

Night had fallen over Mossflower Wood, beckoning Dibbuns to bed. Hardy, who had been full of energy and reluctant to even think of sleep an hour ago, was now snoring in the arms of Isaac.

The highlander chuckled softly. "Hehehe, who ever thought this wee terror could look so peaceful?"

Keith, who carried Casper in his arms, shook his head. "I thought we would have had to drug him to fall asleep!" The two walked off to the Dibbun dormitories, doing their best to keep quiet. Little did they know that they weren't alone in the hallway.

Ignatius stood out of sight of Keith, glaring hatred at him. The hare wasn't about to let go of his animosity.

Alice, upon noticing her brother in the hallway, approached him. "Whatcha up to Iggy?" She looked at the direction of where Ignatius was staring and sighed. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Of course I am!" answered her twin. "Thanks to that stinkin' fuzz ball, I can't fight in the war!"

"Ugh, just give a flippin' rest already!" groaned Alice. "You were given a chance and ye blew it! I think Cap'n Godfrey did the right thing!"

"How is not being able to help win a war doing the right thing?" spat Ignatius. "I could be out there slayin' vermin, but the Cap'n snaps at me for tryin' to help!"

"You're wrong!" snapped Alice. "Ye can't fight in the bally war because you don't think! If you weren't so stupid, mayhaps ye can get it through your thick head that you're too impulsive and focused on bein' a hero to be any help whatsoever!"

"Maybe you should stop yelling at your brother!" said Keith as he approached the two bickering hares, his bushy tail whisking about in annoyance. "Look, I agree that it was dumb for your brother to do what he did, but like he said, he was just trying to help!"

"Well I don't need _your_ help" said Ignatius coldly as he quickly hurried off.

The skunk turned to Alice, who was doing her best to fight back tears out of guilt for what she had said. "Please, just keep your voice down, the Dibbuns are sleeping, and if you wake up Hardy, you're gonna be the one who chases him around the Abbey to get him back to bed!"

* * *

Broderick smiled at the pleased look on Hallthor's face. He knew his plan had definitely approved with the Warlord.

"So, what do ye think?" asked Broderick, who already knew the answer.

"The plan is perfect!" exclaimed Hallthor. "If ye weren't already my second-in-command, the position would be yours!"

"Why thank you" said Broderick as he walked to the exit. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to get back to my tent. There's a lonely vixen with low self esteem waiting for me."

The stoat grinned viciously as he thought of the plan. "The Redwallers won't know what hit 'em until it's too late! This battle shall be their last!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As you can tell, a battle will be coming up in the next chapter or two. What is this new plan? Who will be next to die? Feel free to guess who will die by answering in your review or using the poll on my profile. Please R&R!


	25. Prepare Yourself

**Ch.25**

**Prepare Yourselves**

I just back from Pennsylvania where I spent Thanksgiving with my relatives. After spending over four hours in the car to get home, eating lunch, and a quick trip to iTunes(I listen to music when I do my writing), I present to you my twenty fifth chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

_Extract from the writings of Phoebe, Abbey Recorder_

_I'm not sure whether to be thankful or worried. It's been several days since Hallthor's horde had launched an attack. I believe I speak for all of Redwall when I say that I'm almost positive the vermin are up to something, but that leaves us with quite a dilemma. If we leave the Abbey to go after the vermin, we might fall victim to a set trap, leaving Redwall vulnerable, but if we stay here, that gives Hallthor's horde more time to prepare! What are we going to do? I wish I could write more, but heavy eyelids beckon me to bed._

_Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

* * *

The wall tops of Redwall Abbey occupied a score of sentries, all keeping lookout for any vermin. Isaac and Godfrey, who were on watch duty, walked across the eastern walltops.

Isaac, who was never a fan of boredom, stifled a yawn. "Och, yon vermin 'ave been tryin' my patience. "'Ave thay nae 'ave thae guts tae foight us?"

"Oh, they'll be back," answered Godfrey. "I can feel it in my bally bones, wot!"

"I think ye might be right!" said Skipper as he ran up to the two. "I just spotted smoke over in the woodlands by the northern wall tops!" The three rushed over to inspect the rising smoke. They joined Log-a-log as he kept a sharp eye on the woodlands.

"Looks like they've got a large bonfire goin' an' you can hear their shoutin' from here," explained the shrew chieftain. I've seen this afore, they're readyin' themselves fer war!" The wall tops became alive with the shouts and bellowing of orders.

"All beasts to the wall tops!" cried Godfrey as he drew his rapier

"Archers an' slingers stand ready t' fire!" shouted Skipper as he shouldered his oar-like weapon.

Despite Log-a-log's short stature, his orders could be heard loud and clear. "Get all the young'uns and elders somewhere safe!"

"Prepare yerselves," bellowed Isaac. "There's a battle comin'!"

* * *

Although the Redwallers were aware of the vermin north of Redwall, they were completely unaware of the impending threat that stood a close yet safe distance to the south.

Broderick smiled as Carita and Kerensa clung to him like leeches while he watched his chosen crew, which was all the foxes in Hallthor's horde, was putting the finishing touches on a large trebuchet.

"Oh Broderick, you're _so_ clever!" said Carita as she ran a finger down his chest.

Meanwhile, Kerensa's finger began to tickle under Broderick's chin. "Will you tell us your plan again?"

The male fox chuckled roguishly. "Alright, but only once more. That idiot barbarian of a Warlord will be attacking the northern wall of the Abbey, but that's just a distraction. When it's ready, the trebuchet will launch a barrage of large boulders at the south wall and possibly breaking the southern gate, thus enabling entry to the Abbey where we'll spend the night slaughtering any warriors Redwall possesses."

"Such a brilliant plan!" said Carita as she moved closer to Broderick, if that was possible.

"But what if the gate doesn't break?" asked Kerensa.

"That, my dear, is what life is all about," explained Broderick as he allowed Kerensa to snuggle closer onto him. "To obtain what we most desire, we must take risks."

Russell spat on the ground as he watched the two vixens continue to caress Broderick. "What do those two see in that bastard? Who cares if he thought up a plan to build a giant trebuchet? I coulda done of that!" The young fox looked down at the ground. "I wish I had gorgeous, half-naked vixens to attend to my every need!"

* * *

A bonfire blazed though the clearing in the forest as Hallthor's horde danced around it, working up a bloodthirsty frenzy. Only one thing was on their tiny vermin brains that night, and that was the death of the Redwallers.

Hallthor, like the rest of his horde, couldn't contain his bloodlust any longer. Standing before the vermin, he raised his war hammer high over his head. "It's time to quench our thirst for death! It's time to bellow our war cries! It's time to bring death to all those in Redwall Abbey! Let us wait no longer! Chaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrge!"

* * *

Meanwhile, soaring through the night sky of Mossflower Wood, A large goshawk flew as fast as he could to reach the Abbey. It was only a few days ago when Ivan was pronounced fit enough to fly. Keeping course to Redwall, the goshawk gritted his teeth. "Be patient vermin. I'll be there soon to send you back to Hellgates where you belong. Gakaaaaaa!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry to those who were expecting a battle, but that will not happen until next chapter. The poll on my bio for who will be the next to die is still up. Please vote! Since I kinda screwed you over with a chapter without a battle, I'll allow you to ask me in a PM one question about the upcoming chapter and I'll answer it the best I can without giving away too much. Please R&R and vote on my poll!


	26. Vermin in the Abbey Pt1

**Ch.26**

**Vermin in the Abbey Pt.1**

The battle has begun! Thank you to those who voted on my poll and sorry I took forever to put this chapter up. I've been really busy today. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Arrows and stones flew down at the oncoming vermin, slaying and injuring those unfortunate to be in the line of fire. Lord Hallthor wasn't about to let a bunch of peace-loving woodlanders scare off his horde.

"Get those arrows ready!" bellowed the Warlord. "Kill the woodlanders!"

A young Long Patrol hare placed another stone in his sling. Being his first battle, his heart was practically beating out of his chest. Everything was just going so fast, it was all quite a rush. Whirling his sling, he sent off another stone at the vermin horde. It struck a rat between the eyes, knocking him over, never to rise again.

The young hare turned to his friend next to him. "I did it! I killed one…ow!" He fell back with an arrow through his shoulder.

"You okay?" asked his friend.

"I've got a blinkin' arrow in my shoulder, what do ye think?" shouted the hare.

* * *

Broderick looked back at a small group of foxes who were loading large stones into the trebuchet. "Is it ready?"

One of the foxes through a quick salute. "Ready t' fire at ye order capt'n!"

The fox Captain smiled. _"Today, I'll finish that warrior mouse off for good!"_

One fox held his short ax high, ready to sever the rope while the rest of the foxes lined up as if they were about to run a relay.

Broderick pointed at Redwall with his rapier. "Fire!"

* * *

Lady Rhea couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine. Whenever that happened to her, it meant something bad was about to happen. She turned to Godfrey, who was notching in another arrow.

"Godfrey, something isn't right here" said Rhea. "It's almost too easy."

The hare Captain nodded. "I feel it too marm, but…"

**Smash! Bam! Crash! Bash!**

"Wot thae bloody 'ell was that?" asked Isaac as he and everybeast on the wall tops turned around to see what caused the smashing.

Keith ran over to the south side of the wall to see Broderick and his crew dashing for the open hole in the south gate. "They've broken through the gate! They're in the Abbey!"

"We've got to defend the Abbey!" shouted Alastair.

"But what about Hallthor?" asked Log-a-log.

"Don't worry about that scum," said Rhea. "Godfrey and I'll take care of things up here."

Alastair nodded in understanding. "Thank you Rhea." He hurried down the stairs leading inside the Abbey, followed by Isaac, Keith, Skipper, Log-a-log, Bryon, and several other woodlanders.

* * *

Sister Adela smiled as she watched her Alice, her new assistant, bandage the wound of an injured shrew. Although it was a bit of an overwhelming time to begin working as Adela's helper, the hare was fairing quite well. She obviously had skill and knowledge of many herbs and healing techniques.

"Okay, that should just about do it" said Alice as she finished wrapping the bandage around the shrew's head. "Now take it easy and don't try to block anymore stones with ye head, okay?"

"Thank ye marm" said the shrew.

"Don't call me marm" said Alice. "I'm younger than you!"

"Alice, you don't mind taking care of things here by yourself for a few minutes while I pop down to the storage and gather some more supplies, do you?" asked Adela.

The hare maid shook her head. "Not at all, just please hurry back, okay?"

The mouse winked at her helper. "I'll only be a minute." Closing the door quietly, she hurried down the corridors of the Abbey.

Adela couldn't help but shudder at the sounds of battle outside. She never liked the idea of harming others, not matter how evil and vile they were. That was why she became Redwall's Infirmary Keeper in the first place. She enjoyed the feeling making others feel better and relieving others of their pain. She hurried around yet other corner on her way to the storages. Little did she know, somebeast was waiting for her.

Russell jumped in front of the Infirmary Keeper with his rapier ready in his paw. Before she had time to scream, Russell swung his rapier across her throat. She collapsed to the ground, blood pouring out of her neck wound and her mouth.

The young fox was taken aback from the whole experience. Here was a mouse who he had never seen before and he just ended her life. He felt shocked, sick to his stomach, but above all, alive. He had never experience such a thrill in all of his seasons. He couldn't stop with one mouse, he had to kill more. Turning away from his kill, he headed off down the hallway.

* * *

As Alastair and his force entered the Abbey, they all headed in different directions for their search for vermin.

Log-a-log and Skipper, deciding that two heads, or in this case blades, were better than one, decided to stick together. They continued there way down the corridors of Redwall Abbey.

Skipper tapped his ally on the shoulder. "I think I've spotted a couple o' 'em o'er there. Ye see 'em?"

Log-a-log nodded. "Aye, I see 'em alright. Why we do the world a favor an' git rid o' 'em?"

Carita and Kerensa looked over their shoulders to see Skipper and Log-a-log approach them.

"You two better leave the Abbey or die!" commanded Skipper. The two vixens giggled.

"Did you here that Kerensa?" asked Carita. "The waterdog and his friend are mad at us!"

"Looks like we've been naughty!" replied Kerensa. The two once again giggled at Log-a-log and Skipper.

"Are the two o' ye deaf?" spat Log-a-log. "Leave now or we'll kill ye!" The vixens ceased their laughing and scowled at the otter and the shrew.

"You are very rude," said Carita as she took out her whip.

"And those who are rude should be punished," added Kerensa as she toyed with her steel paddle. "Right Carita?"

"That's right," replied Carita. "We shall make them scream in agony!"

* * *

Ignatius sat impatiently on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to go join his comrades on the wall tops and defeat the vermin, but Godfrey had forbidden it. A knock rang from his door, causing the hare's ears to stand erect. The knock came again, this time harder and louder as if somebeast was begging to come in. Getting off of the bed, Ignatius opened the door.

* * *

Phoebe peeked past a corner, checking for any vermin. She had spotted them when she was in her room. Knowing there were creatures weaker than her at risk, she grab whatever she could use as a weapon, which in this case was a candlestick, and thrown caution to the wind.The Recorder stopped as her ears detect the sound of oncoming vermin. Looking for a place to hide, she slid behind a curtain, hoping neither of the two foxes would notice her. 

The two foxes walked through the hallway, impatiently searching to quench their thirst for death.

The taller fox spat on the ground. "I 'avn't seen any woodlanders e'er since I got here. Where th' 'eck are they?"

"There's a war goin' on numbskull!" shouted the smaller fox. "They're probably hidin' somewheres."

"Achhooo!" The two foxes turned to where the sneeze came from.

"I don't remember curtains ever sneezin'," said the larger fox.

The smaller fox made his way to the curtain. "They don't stupid!"

* * *

Congratulations to Adela for being the first of many to get killed off! As you saw at the top, this is only pt.1 so there will be more deaths to come. Please vote on the next deaths on my poll and review!


	27. Vermin in the Abbey Pt2

**Ch.27**

**Vermin in the Abbey Pt.2**

Thank you to whoever voted in my poll! Although I've only received three votes, I'm still thankful! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Skipper and Kerensa charged at each other, locking weapons, releasing a metallic clang. The two pushed each other back, knocking the vixen on her back and sending the otter off balance. Skipper quickly regained his balance, but not before Kerensa got back on her paws. With Skipper's back to her, Kerensa swung her steel paddle at him twice, one to the head and the other to the rump, sending the otter sprawling.

Log-a-log wasn't having much luck either. With his short rapier, he had to get close to Carita, but with her long whip, it proved to be a difficult task. The shrew circled around her, trying to find an open area. As soon as he was behind her, Log-a-log made a mad dash towards the vixen. Carita quickly turned around, swinging the whip at the shrew chieftain, catching him in the face.

With Log-a-log temporarily stunned, the vixen swung the whip again. The whip wrapped around the shrew's throat, strangling the life out of him. With a strong tug, Carita tossed Log-a-log into the air, sending him crashing into the wall. Before the shrew chieftain had any time to, get back up, Carita unleashed a barrage of stinging blows, rapidly striking her foe.

Skipper quickly rose to his paws, getting back into his battle stance as Kerensa taunted him with her paddle.

"Coming back for more I see," said Kerensa as she waved her paddle at him. "Perhaps you are one of those creatures who enjoy being spanked, am I right you naughty waterdog?" The otter chieftain swung downward at the vixen, who barely blocked it in time.

Carita ceased her vicious onslaught of stinging blows to smirk evilly at the shrew chieftain. "Oh, did the little creature get a boo-boo?" Log-a-log painfully rose to his paws, only for the whip to wrap around his legs. "Did I say you were allowed to get up?" she spat. With a quick jerk, Log-a-log slipped backward, slamming his head on the ground.

Kerensa and Skipper continued swinging their weapons at one another, but every time, it was blocked by the adversary.

_"There's gotta be somethin' I can do" _thought Skipper. As he blocked yet another blow from his opponent, the idea formed in his head. He crouched down and swung his oar-like weapon at Kerensa's hind paws, forcing her to jump to dodge the blow. Swinging his weapon at her unprotected side, she fell to earth in a heap, slain before she hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Carita continued to play with her foe, taunting him any chance she got. "Oh, did that one hurt? Well this one will be even more painful!"

Log-a-log had had enough of the vixen. As she swung downward, he caught the whip in his free paw. Although it felt as if he put his paw in a beehive, Log-a-log tugged her forward. Carita had no time to defend herself from the shrew's rapier. She flopped to the ground as Log-a-log removed the rapier from her midsection. As soon as he did, he dropped his blade and clutched his throbbing paw, shouting words not fit for a Dibbuns' ears.

"You alright there mate?" asked Skipper.

Log-a-log nodded. "My body stings all over, but I'll be fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'll live," answered Skipper. "But we better hurry. Those were only two of the many vermin that got in."

* * *

Ignatius swung open the door, allowing Keith to dash inside.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Ignatius. "I though you were off fightin'." Keith could detect the scorn in Ignatius's tone, but there was no time for arguing.

"Look, vermin have invaded the Abbey!" shouted Keith. "We need as much help as we can get!"

"But I can't," replied Ignatius. "Godfrey said…"

"Forget what he said!" ordered the skunk. "Everybeast in the Abbey is in danger! That includes your sister!" That last comment won the conversation for Keith.

"I'm gonna need a weapon" said the hare. Keith removed the black dagger from his belt and handed it to Ignatius. "I expect to get that back when this invasion's over!"

"Okay, sure," said Ignatius. "Now hurry up! We gotta get to the infirmary!"

* * *

_"Where could Adela be?" _thought Alice. _"She left for more supplies ages ago!" _Suddenly, the infirmary door opened, revealing several vermin.

"I say we have some fun," said a fox as he unsheathed his scimitar.

* * *

The two foxes crept closer to the curtain, doing their best to stay quiet.

The smaller fox stifled a snicker. "On th' counto' three, we strike!" The larger fox nodded dumbly as he held his club ready. The smaller fox took out his dagger. "One, two…" Before he could get to three, Phoebe swung out with her brass candlestick, slaying the smaller fox.

"Finally, somethin' t' kill!" exclaimed the larger fox. Phoebe swung the candlestick at the fox, but he easily knocked it from her grasp with a swing of his club. Grabbing her around the neck with his free paw, he held her in the air. "Hmm, how should I kill ye? Should I bash ye skull in or snap ye neck? Maybe I'll just watch ye die slowly while I strangle ye!"

"Get yer grimy claws off of her, scum!" shouted Bryon. Bryon slashed the throat of fox with the dagger from the other fox, sending forth a crimson shower. Dropping Phoebe, the fox staggered back, clutching his wound until her fell backwards, dead as a doornail.

Bryon quickly rushed to Phoebe, who lay oh her back panting. "Phoebe, are you alright? Say something!"

"A…air" she gasped weakly. The male squirrel immediately pressed his lip against hers, puffing air into her. Suddenly, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Bryon. Although alarmed at first, Bryon called down quickly as the mouth-to-mouth became a long, passionate kiss. The two finally broke their kiss after a minute or so of unbridled love.

"You never needed the air, did you?" asked Bryon.

The Recorder shook her head. "No, but I needed you, and you were there for me."

"Phoebe, I'll always be there for you," said Bryon. "I love you and I will for the rest of my seasons." The two locked lips once more.

"I love you too" said Phoebe as they broke the kiss.

* * *

It's about time those two confessed their love for each other! I would have liked to write more, but I'm once again very busy. Looks like it'll have to wait until next chapter. Also, there have been two more deaths which bring the total to three. Don't worry, there will be more. Please continue to vote on my poll and R&R!


	28. Vermin in the Abbey Pt3

**Ch.28**

**Vermin in the Abbey Pt.3**

Welcome to part three! Sorry I took so long to put it up! I know I say this every week, but I'll say it again. Saturday's are one of my busier days. I'm happy to announce that there have been a total of four people who have voted on my poll! If you haven't already, I'd appreciate it if you voted! Also, please R&R!

* * *

Keith did his best to catch up to Ignatius as the two hurried through the hallways of the Abbey. The once peaceful corridors were now littered with bodies of vermin as well as abbey dwellers.

Ignatius suddenly stopped beside a body of Adela. "Is…is she…?"

Keith knelt down put a paw to the infirmary keeper's neck, and shook his head. "We're too late."

The hare's eyes went wide with panic. "If Adela's dead, then that means…" he rushed off towards the infirmary, running faster than he had ever run before. "I'm comin' for ya sis! Eulaliaaaaaaaa!"

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Keith as he placed Adela's body with her back against the wall. Taking his paw, he shut her eyes all the way. "I sorry." The skunk rose to his paws and ran after the hare.

* * *

The five foxes entered the infirmary, drawing their weapons as bloodlust began to consume them. Alice knew she was in a dangerous position. Not only was her life in danger, but so were the lives of every other beast being treated in the infirmary. Only half of the patients were conscious and even then, most of them were in no condition to fight.

And otter sprung out of his bed, only to fall to the floor, writhing with pain. In situations such as this one, some beasts forget that they have broken legs. The otter's forgetfulness cost him his life as a fox with a scimitar was soon upon him.

A shrew with a concussion rose to his feet and grabbed his short rapier. Although there were only five foxes in the room, he could have sworn there were ten of them. He swung at one of the foxes, when in reality; he was swinging at nothing but air. A fox with a club swung downward, slaying the shrew instantly.

Alice couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit there and watch others give up their lives to save her. Picking up a scalpel, she charged at the vermin. A fox with a dagger grabbed Alice's scalpel-wielding paw and brought down the butt if his dagger against her head, knocking her to the ground. The fox held his dagger high, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Get away from my sister!" shouted Ignatius as he sent the fox flying with a kick to the jaw. A fox with a broadsword was about to make his way towards the intruding hare, but Keith's dagger in his ribs made it much too difficult. The fox released a final gurgle as Keith removed the dagger and charged at the fox with the scimitar.

Meanwhile, the fox wielding the club swung his club at Ignatius. The hare ducked the blow and kicked the fox's legs from under him. The fox fell forward, his head connecting with the edge of the counter, slaying him.

Ignatius chuckled as he beamed with pride. "Well that's no way to get ahead in life!" Little did he know, a fox with a noose was creeping up behind him.

His sister, upon seeing this, sprung into action. She rushed the noose-wielding fox and delivered a kick to the ribs, knocking the fox on his back. Ignatius, upon noticing the fox, dove on top of the vermin and plunged the dagger into his chest.

"Thanks for the help sis" said Ignatius as he rose to his paws.

Alice shuddered at the sight of the dead fox and turned away. "Don't mention it, but I've got to say, that was one of the lamest blinkin' lines I've ever heard ye say a minute ago."

The fox with the scimitar swung at a downward diagonal angle at the skunk, only to have the blow blocked by Keith's dagger. Keith pushed the fox back and threw his dagger, the point burying itself in the fox's sternum. The fifth fox, having lost all nerve, rushed out of the infirmary. He didn't make it far for he soon met the steel of the sword of Martin.

"You missed one," said Alastair as he entered the infirmary. "Is everybeast alright?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save them all," said Alice as tears began to leak out of her eyes. "But thanks to you three, we are now. Where's Adela?" Although nothing but silence and sad looks came from Alastair, Keith, and Ignatius, she knew the answer, burying her face in her brother's shoulder and letting tears flow freely.

"There's still a lot of vermin in the Abbey,' said Alastair as he headed for the door. "You stay here."

"I'm going with you," said Keith. "I'll make them pay for Adela's death!"

"I'll stay here with Alice," said Ignatius. "Don't want any blinkin' vermin in here again, wot!" Alastair nodded and headed for the exit, only to be stopped by a question from Ignatius. "Um, ye aren't gonna tell Godfrey I went against his order, are ye?"

"Just keep Alice safe!" answered Alastair as he rushed out of the room.

"And remember, I want my dagger back after this is done!" shouted Keith as he ran after the Abbey Champion.

* * *

Russell giggled with glee as he withdrew his rapier from yet another abbey dweller. That last one brought his death count to ten. He had never experience such a rush before in his life and it only got better with every kill.

""Aving fun, are ye?"

The fox turned to see Isaac walking towards him, shaking his head. "Ye vermin are all thae same," continued the highlander. "Ye find beast weaker than yerselves, those who can't defend themselves, and ye slay 'em jus' fer thae pleasure. The hedgehog drew his dirk. "Now let's see 'ow ye fair against a beast wi' a weapon."

Russell let out a growl as he charged at Isaac. The fox swung upward, only for the hedgehog to nonchalantly block the blow and hold his dirk at the fox's throat.

"Se that?" asked the highlander. "Ah could 'ave jus' killed ye." Russell retreated a few pace and went back on the offensive. The fox charged at Isaac again, only to have the hedgehog sidestep put of the way and swing the flat of his blade into Russell's rump.

"Ye missed me," said Isaac. "Care tae try again?" Russell let out another growl as he rose to his paws. He dashed up to the highlander and unleashed a barrage of thrusts at Isaac in an attempt to impale his foe. Isaac didn't even use his weapon to block. He simply leaned, ducked, and weaved out of the way of strikes, causing the fox's temper to rise with each failed attempt. After a score of unsuccessful blows, the hedgehog struck the fox's blade, disarming him.

"Looks like ah win," said Isaac. "Leave now!" Russell, however, leaped at the hedgehog, hoping to get in at least one blow. Isaac quickly turned in place, causing Russell to come in contact with his quills. The fox yelped in pain as he fell to the floor.

Isaac turned back around, now with a stern look painted on his face. "Look, ah ne'er fancied killin' a young un afore, so leave while ye still can!" Isaac's ears perked up as he head somebeast caming down the hallway.

"Isaac, are you alright?" asked Alastair, his sword poised for battle with Keith close behind. Russell knew he didn't stand a chance against the three of them. He hurried over to his rapier and picked it up.

"Fight all ye like," shouted Russell. "You'll just die in the end!" He pointed at Keith with his blade. "And you'll be the first! I'll slay you just like I did with that nurse mouse!" Keith grabbed his dagger and quickly aimed it at the fox, only to have Alastair grab his wrist.

"Just let him go," said Alastair as he watched Russell make his escape. "Let's not waste our time on him. There are other vermin that need to be taken care of."

* * *

Hallthor growled with frustration as he watched his troops' attempts at winning come up in vain. Like the sole of an old shoe, his patience was running thin. "Come on, ye worthless scum can do better than that!" he shouted as some of the vermin shot a volley of arrows at the wall, none of them finding their mark.

Rhea chuckled as she watched the stoat warlord bellow insults and death threats. "Even from up here, I can tell that Hallthor's got quite the colorful vocabulary."

"My thoughts exactly marm," said Godfrey. "Maybe if the vermin's morale gets a touch lower and they'll give up, wot?"

"Gakaaaa!" Those on the wall top as well as the vermin below looked up at the night sky upon hearing the shrill cry. Ivan swooped downward, picking up two vermin his claws.

"It's the goshawk!" exclaimed the Long Patrol Captain as he watched Ivan drop the vermin from his grasp, sending the two vermin plummeting to their death.

"How's that for a morale killer?" asked Rhea as she watched Ivan pick up two more vermin. The vermin were too distracted by the goshawk to remember the Long Patrol hares on the wall tops. Those who weren't slain by Ivan were taken down by stones and arrows.

Half a score of vermin had been slain by the time Ivan landed next to Rhea and Godfrey, his talons covered in crimson blood. "Need anymore help with yon vermin?"

"Not out here," answered the Badger Lady. "But some of the vermin have gotten into the Abbey. They could use your help inside." Without another word, Ivan flew off to the south gate, ready for more bloodshed.

* * *

Broderick walked through the corridors of the Abbey, utterly bored. It was as if all the abbeybeasts were invisible to him. None have come to challenge him. "Well this is rather boring. I was hoping for a challenge or another chance at the Abbey Champion." He stopped suddenly, noticing something was amiss. The fox ducked in the nick of time, dodging the deadly talons of the goshawk.

Ivan made a quick turn, facing his adversary. "Gakaa! Ye would have died less painfully, but now…" With another shrill cry, he flew towards the Fox captain once more.

"Wretched featherbag!" shouted Broderick. "You'll pay dearly for that!" He nimbly rolled out of the way of the goshawk. Turning quickly, Broderick threw his rapier at the large bird. Ivan unleashed an agonized squawk as the blade lodged into his back. He rolled to the ground, never to rise again.

The fox Captain removed his rapier from Ivan's body. "I told you you'd pay dearly, didn't I?" He turned around to see Alastair, Isaac, and Keith, all with their weapons drawn.

"The bird was no match for me," said Broderick as he walked closer to the three. He pointed to Alastair with his bloody blade. "But you might be able to last a bit longer. Are you willing to gamble with your life?"

"Ivan was a brave warrior," said Alastair as he took a step forward. "I won't let his death be in vain!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the carnage! Pt.4 (The final part in the Vermin in the Abbey section), will be coming soon! Also, congrats to one of the reviewer who guessed Ivan would be killed off, because they obviously guessed correctly! Winter break starts for me on Thursday and I plan to update a lot more often. Please remember to vote on my poll and R&R!


	29. Vermin in the Abbey Pt4

**Ch.29**

**Vermin in the Abbey Pt.4**

Welcome to the final part of Vermin in the Abbey! Who'll be the next one to get killed off? Read and find out! Please R&R!

* * *

Redwall was meant to be a place of peace in Mossflower. Things such as weapons weren't permitted. However, anything could be used as a weapon. With a bit of creativity, Dawson had constructed a halberd out of a broom and a large knife. The otter sprinted down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any vermin that dared to cross his path. Many had fallen victim to his makeshift halberd and he wasn't about to slain by some vermin scum.

Dawson slowed to a stop, his ears perking up as he heard the patter of ones paws near towards him. The otter stood poised for battle, ready to impale whoever turned around the corner. As the creature turned the corner, Dawson thrust forward, but suddenly stopped. Abbot Grayson stood trembling, the knife inches from his sternum.

Dawson quickly pulled his weapon back. "I'm so sorry! Are ye alright Father?"

You near gave me a heart attack," confessed the Grayson as he quickly regain his composure. "But I'm alright."

"What are ye doing by yerself like this?" asked the otter. "Don't ye know there's vermin in th' Abbey?"

Grayson nodded. "I'm aware of that. I nominated myself to look for anybeast who might be injured. Don't worry, the other abbeybeasts are well hidden."

"Father Abbot!" The Abbot and the Gatekeeper turned to see Bryon and Phoebe run up to them.

"Are you two all right?" asked Bryon. Grayson and Dawson examined the two squirrels' messy clothing and untamed fur.

"Um, yes" the otter answered finally. "What about yew two?"

"We're okay," answered Phoebe. "We've just been a bit, um, busy.

"With the vermin" Bryon quickly added.

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, exactly!" The two older creatures looked at the squirrels skeptically.

"So, uh, let's go look for the others, shall we?" suggested Bryon.

"Good idea" answered Dawson with a hint of suspiciousness left in his gaze.

"I never did that when _I_ was there age," Grayson muttered to himself. "In _my_ seasons, we kept our paws to ourselves."

* * *

Alastair charged at his foe, swinging his blade in an upward arc. The fox blocked the blow, sparks flying off the steel as he did. Broderick quickly side-stepped and thrust his rapier at the Abbey Champion. The mouse rolled out of the way and swung his sword at the fox's midsection. Broderick leaped out of the way and charged at Alastair. The fox went into a storm of rapier thrusts at the mouse.

Isaac chuckled. "If a wide un loike meself could dodge all those thrusts, then Alastair should 'ave nae problem!" The mouse dodged with such agility, it was beginning to make the highlander and the skunk dizzy, and it all looked like blur.

Suddenly, Broderick switched his game plan. He had been aiming at Alastair's head and midsection, but with a quick change, the fox scored a deep gash in the mouse's foot paw. Alastair brought up his bloodied foot paw, leaving him standing on one paw. The fox kick the paw out from under the warrior, landing him flat on his back.

Broderick stabbed downward at the Abbey Champion, only to have the mouse roll out of the way in the nick of time. Getting up on one knee, he swung once more at Broderick, cutting a gash in his free arm. Alastair tested his injured foot paw, wincing as he applied weight to it.

"I can't let this go on much longer" the mouse muttered to himself as he painfully stood up.

* * *

Hallthor stamped the ground in rage. His crew had practically given up on attacking the wall, spending their time licking wounds and dodge stray arrows and stones shot at them.

The stoat Warlord grabbed a ferret, who was rubbing gingerly at his backside, which had been shot with an arrow. "What are ye doin' yew worthless bag of flesh? Did I order ye to stop attackin'?"

"But sire," the ferret gurgled. "We ain't got any more arrows!"

"No more arrows?' repeated Hallthor. "Then we'll just have t' go into th' Abbey an' borrow some, won't we? Everybeast into the Abbey!"

A rat turned to his weasel mate. "Why didn't we jus' follow th' others into th' Abbey after they broke th' gate?"

"Look, if ye wanna question Lord Hallthor an' get squashed like a bug, be my guest!" answered the weasel.

"It's about time the stupid stoat decided to stop wastin' their bloody arrows, wot!" said Godfrey.

Rhea nodded. "I think it's only because he ran out. Everybeast into the Abbey! Don't let anymore vermin get inside!"

* * *

Dawson, Grayson, Bryon, and Phoebe came to a halt as they saw Alastair and Broderick in a fight to the death.

"What'd we miss?" Bryon asked Log-a-log, who, along with Skipper, joined Isaac and Keith a few minutes ago.

"Well, Alastair's right paw's battered up, but he's not givin' that fox an inch!" answered Log-a-log.

"Um, Log-a-log," said Phoebe as she pointed down the hall. "I think Broderick's cheering section's arrived!" Everybeast in the hallway watched as Hallthor and the remainder of his horde charged at the group.

"Well it's about time you got here!" shouted Broderick as he blocked a downward slice from Alastair. "What were you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Father Abbot, it's too dangerous 'ere," said Isaac. Make a run fer it!" Grayson needed no second bidding.

Keith grabbed one of his daggers and aimed it at the Warlord. "Your mine!" Unfortunately, a weasel lounged at the skunk, forcing Keith to defend himself with the dagger.

Hallthor laughed viciously as he dashed madly at the retreating Grayson. The mouse was much too slow and was soon in the stoats clutches. "Let's see 'ow well off Redwall is without an Abbot!"

"Git yer grimy claws off Father Abbot!" yelled Dawson as he swung his makeshift halberd at the Warlord. The stoat growled in pain as the cut from the knife gouged his paw, forcing him to release the Abbot.

Dawson swung the halberd at Hallthor once more, only to have the Warlord grab it and pull the makeshift weapon from the otter's grasp. After breaking it in two, Hallthor grabbed Dawson, holding the otter in the air.

"You just had to do that, didn't ye?" snarled the Warlord. "Well now yer gonna pay fer it, dearly!" In a startling display of strength, Hallthor tossed the otter into the air. With one quick swing of his war hammer, Dawson went flying across the room, the Abbeybeasts watching in dismay as the otter fell to the ground.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The vermin nearly soiled themselves as they watched Rhea, along with the rest of the Long Patrol charge towards them.

"When did you Redwallers acquire a badger?" Broderick asked Alastair.

Although Hallthor was as thickheaded and stubborn as they come, he knew the only option at this point was retreat.

"Retreat! Retreat!" he bellowed as he hurried to the exit, knocking over any unfortunate vermin in his path.

"And why is it that every time we have a fight to the death, it always gets interrupted?" the fox asked the mouse warrior. "Thank lady luck that I'm forced to spare your life once more." Broderick stole one last glance at the Abbey Champion before hurrying off with the remainder of the vermin.

Keith was the first to reach Dawson as he bent down and cradled the otter's head in his lap. "Dawson! Dawson please say something!"

The otter smiled weakly. "Are you…okay?"

"Forget about me!" said Keith. "We need to get you to the infirmary!"

"I-I don't think I'm getting' up from this one" confessed Dawson.

"Do say that!" pleaded Keith. "Of course you are! You have to!"

"I'm afraid I don't have much of choice," Dawson said weakly. "I'm headin' for the Dark Forest…and there's nothing anybeast can do to stop that from happening. When I get there…I'll make sure to find your parents…so I can tell them what a good creature you've become. I never had a child of my own…but you've been like a son to me." Dawson shut his eyes, never to open them again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Since winter break has begun, I'm able to update a lot more often! I'll try getting the next chapter up on Monday! Please remember to R&R!

Also, thank you to the four who voted on my poll! This is who they thought would get killed off!

The first voter said that Godfrey would get killed off. To be honest, it was a good guess. At one point, I was actually going to have Broderick kill him, but I decided against it. But that doesn't mean he's safe, nor in danger of being killed off.

The second review was the only one to guess correctly, saying that Ivan would get killed. Nice guess!

The third reviewer said Russell would die. A thing you have to understand about me is that ninety-nine out of a hundred percent of the time, I will _never_ kill off kid characters! Remember, Russell is Keith's age, maybe a little older.

The final guess is in my opinion the craziest vote of the four. He/she put that Isaac was going to die. It's a bit hard to call the fic The Adventures of Isaac Ashford if Isaac is dead. I believe I put on one of the chapters that I plan to have at least thirty-five chapters in this fic.

Thanks for the votes and once again, R&R!


	30. Mourning

**Ch.30**

**Mourning**

I hope everyone had a happy holiday and I hope you enjoy my latest chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

All around the vermin camp lay what was left of Lord Hallthor's army. Nearly half of his horde had been slain by the Redwallers and over half of the remaining horde was injured in some way.

Broderick sat in his tent, lounging on his bed. Although he didn't show it, many things were vexing the fox. Not only did it seem like every time the horde attacked Redwall, a new enemy would pop up and disrupt plans, but every time he and Alastair engaged in combat, it would get interrupted. The tent entrance flap opened, allowing Russell to enter.

"Go away," said Broderick dispassionately. "I'm mourning."

"So a couple of your harlots were killed," grumbled Russell. "There's at least over a score of vixen who're willing to pleasure you!"

"Who said I was mourning them?" asked Broderick. "I'm upset that I never got to finish off that mouse warrior."

"What's the matter?" asked Russell and a teasing manner. "Mad that you lost?"

Broderick scowled at his impudent offspring. "The battle was interrupted, a winner nor a loser were decided, unlike your match where you got your tail handed to you by an overstuffed pincushion."

"I-I did not!" shouted Russell, his eyes wandering sheepishly as he did. "What gave you that idea?"

"Word travels fast," explained the older fox. "Not to mention I can tell by those lovely puncture wounds on you, now leave! I have to start thinking of another plan to conquer Redwall."

"A little tip for the future," said Russell as he exited. "Try making a plan that involves the Redwallers dying and not the other way around!"

"And he's a tip for you!" Broderick yelled back. "It's not the smartest thing in the world to jump onto a hedgehog!"

* * *

The vermin weren't the only ones recuperating. Ever since the battle ended, Foremole and his crew began repairs on the south gate, the dead were gathered, and Alice was up to her neck in injured creatures needing assistance. All activity, however, was halted early afternoon. Every creature in the Abbey stood at the grave of those who lost their lives during last nights' attack.

"We gather here today to mourn the loss of our friends and comrades who gave their lives to protect us," began Father Abbot. "Let us remember that although they are not physically here with us, they will always remain in our hearts."

* * *

Ignatius walked though the hallways of Redwall, gazing about at the scenery. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago, this was a place of death. He readjusted his tunic, which concealed Keith's other dagger. He knew it was against Abbey law to carry a weapon inside the Abbey, but he wanted to return the skunk's dagger.

"Afternoon mister DeSilva!" said Godfrey as he and Rhea approached him. Ignatius eyes went wide with panic as he noticed that Keith's dagger hilt was in clear view.

"I-I can explain marm!" stuttered Ignatius as she took the dagger from him.

Rhea smiled. "It's alright, I won't tell anybeast."

"Take a walk with me young 'un," said Godfrey. "I need to speak with you." The younger hare gulped nervously as he Rhea exited, leaving him alone with the Captain.

"What did you want to say to me sah?' asked Ignatius, standing in attention.

"At ease," said Godfrey. After the younger hare relaxed, Godfrey continued. "I was speaking with Alastair earlier and he told me something interesting." Ignatius bit his lip. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Apparently, despite my orders, you borrowed a weapon from Keith and battled the bally vermin," said the older hare. "Is this true?"

"Y-Yes sah," said Ignatius.

"Well then," said Godfrey as he gave the younger hare a hearty slap on the back. "I'm proud of you!"

Ignatius's eyes went wide with surprise. "But I…"

"Yes, I'm aware you did disobey orders," began Godfrey. "But in doing so, you save your sister and many others. As a reward for your bravery, I'd like to invite you to rejoin the Long Patrol, what do ya say?"

"Thank you sah, thank you!" exclaimed Ignatius. "I promise ye won't regret it!"

* * *

Keith laid on Dawson's bed, warm tears of sorrow streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't help but feel a strong guilt over the otter's death. He had Hallthor in his sights, but before he could throw his dagger, it was too late. For some strange reason, he felt tired, too tired to keep his eyes open, and was soon off in his own little world.

Keith walked about Mossflower Wood, his walking being the only sound present. Everything was dark and cold, which was unnatural for this time of year. Suddenly, a dark figure rose out of the ground several feet away from him, materializing into the form of Hallthor.

Just like his tail, Keith's anger quickly rose. "You've ruined my life and killed anybeast who was family to me! You'll die slowly for this!" Keith drew his daggers and charged at the stoat, only for another creature to block his way.

"Lucius, stop!" ordered Martin, his sword poised.

"What are you doing Martin?" shouted Keith. "Get outta the way!"

"You're setting yourself up for disaster!" warned the warrior.

Keith gripped his daggers tighter. "Shut up! I'll make him wish he was never born!"

Martin's kindly features went hard and cold like stone as he stood ready for battle. "In that case, you'll have to get by me first!" The skunk growled angrily as he charged at the mouse, slashing in every direction at his adversary. Martin, however, simply blocked each blow, not even breaking a sweat.

"You'll never defeat him with your state of mind!" said Martin as he deflected yet another blow.

"Shut up!" yelled Keith as he dashed towards Martin once more. No matter how many times the skunk stabbed and slashed at the warrior, they never even touched his fur. Keith strikes began to slow, losing strength as he did.

"Just shut up!" whimpered the skunk as he ceased the attack, sliding down to his knees as he did. "Please just shut up!" Tears flowed like a raging river from Keith cheeks.

Martin walked over to Keith and put a paw on his shoulder, his face now melted back to his original soft features. "Lucius, you can't expect to win a battle with thoughts of anger and revenge. Clear your mind of hatred and fight to defend others."

* * *

Keith sat up on the bed as he woke from his dream, his face still moist with tears. He turned to see Rhea, who had entered the room holding his dagger.

"I came to return this for Ignatius," explained Rhea. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," answered Keith, his voice quivering as tears began to force his way out of his eyes. "Just…just a dream." The badger put the dagger down on the nightstand by the bed and took a seat next to Keith, who, upon noticing his tears, began to wipe them away with his arm.

"There's no shame in tears," said Rhea. "It's alright." Keith couldn't hold them back any longer. He dug his face into her chest, his eyes streaming with tears. Rhea wrapped her arms around him, stroking his head fur as she helped soothe the skunk's sorrow, just like any mother would.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to get my next chapter up on the 28th. Please R&R!


	31. The Other Orphan

**Ch.31**

**The Other Orphan**

I've gotten so use to having a week to plan out chapters that it was kinda hard for me to think of what would happen next. Hopefully this will suffice. Please R&R!

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," said Alastair as he took a seat by Skipper and Log-a-log in the Abbey pond. "Foremole needed a little help moving the debris from the south gate. Any luck yet?"

Skipper shook his head. "We've got lots of ideas, but none of them seem to work. This would be a lot easier if Rhea and Godfrey were here to help us…no offense t' ye."

"None taken," said Alastair. "Can I see some of the plans you drew up?" The otter chieftain nodded as Log-a-log handed him the pieces of parchment.

"It's like we said," commented the shrew. "They aren't the best plans for defending the Abbey."

The Abbey Warrior took his eyes off the plans and looked at the two. "Why are we defending the Abbey?"

"Well, tis generally fer the safety of everybeast in th' Abbey" answered Skipper.

"That's not what I meant," explained Alastair. "Just think of all the other attacks on Redwall. We wait here for the vermin to attack and we battle 'em for a while until they retreat. It's the same thing every time! I've had it with play defense! We need to go on the offensive!"

"Well slap me rudder," commented the otter. "Yer right!"

"Ye got a battle plan?" asked the shrew.

Alastair shook his head. "Not yet, but we'll have one soon enough!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac and Godfrey rushed out of Abbey kitchens as Friar Gilbert shook a ladle at them.

"If I ever catch you two swipin' food out of my kitchens again, I'll cut yer bobtail and I'll cut yer spikes off and make soup out of 'em!" shouted Gilbert.

"Och, Alice would 'ave scores o' patients if thae abbeybeasts try tae eat me quills!" Isaac called back cheerfully before the Friar shut the door.

"'Twas a bally good try Mr.Ashford," said Godfrey.

"Sorry aboot that," the hedgehog apologized. "Wi' a beast as big in thae waist as me, ye tend tae bump in tae things." As the words left his mouth, the highlander walked straight into Keith, who was walking beside Rhea.

"You were saying?" chuckled Godfrey as Isaac help up the skunk. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Lady Rhea an' I are on our way to a meeting with Alastair.

"Ye alroight?" the hedgehog asked Keith as the hare and the badger walked off. "Ah 'aven't seen ye all day."

"I'll be okay," said Keith as the two walked down the hallway. "I just need some time to clear my head."

"Ah sorry aboot Dawson," said Isaac as he put an arm around the skunk. "Ah know he was more of a father tae ye than ah was."

"Like I said," said Keith. "I'll be okay."

"Och, we orphans 'ave it rough, don't we?" asked Isaac.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, tell me about." A couple seconds went by before Keith looked back at the hedgehog. "Wait a tic…'we'?"

"Och, ah ne'er told ye, did ah?" asked Isaac. "'Aven't ye ever wondered why ah wondered all thae way 'ere from thae Northlands?"

"Um, if I'm not opening up any old wounds," said the skunk. "Would ye mind tellin' me the tale? I've always wondered what happened!"

"Of course!" exclaimed Isaac. "But ye 'ave to do somethin' fer me first. Don't worry, it's somethin' ye've done before."

* * *

Isaac smiled as sat up against a tree in the orchard, his eyes closed. "Mayhaps ah can get a wee bit o' sleep afore Keith returns. One eye opened as he sniffed the air. "Nope, sleep'll ;ave to wait fer later."

"Smelled the scones, didn't ye?" asked Keith as he held two plates of scones. "Ye better be hungry! Sneakin' 'round the kitchens is harder than it sounds!"

"Believe me, I know," said Isaac as he took a scone from the plate. "An' by the way, it wasn't the scones I was sniffin'…Stinky."

Keith swished his tail to the side, whacking the highlander on the nose. "I did my part, so pay up!"

Hahahaha!" chuckled Isaac as he rubbed his nose. "Alroight, I'll tell ye the tale, but 'tis fer yer eyes only, okay?"

The skunk nodded. "I swear it!"

"Good!" exclaimed Isaac as he rested his back against the tree once again. "Where to begin?"

* * *

If you don't know what to write next, add a plot twist! As you could probably tell, the next chapter will be a flashback from Isaac's past. Sorry for such a short filler-y chapter! Please R&R!


	32. Flashback

**Ch.32**

**Flashback**

Just a reminder, this chapter is a flashback from Isaac's past. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

The grass in the northlands was covered in a cold frost. Had it been winter, the ground would no longer be visible under the snow. However, despite the chilly conditions, it didn't stop young ones from playing outside. 

"Aw nuts!" groaned a lanky, reddish-furred squirrel named Wendell as he realized he has pulled the shortest straw.

"Looks loike yer it!" exclaimed Linnet, a short, tan-furred mouse.

"Cover ye eyes an' count t' twenty!" added Rune, a lithe shrew.

Wendell turned away from the others and covered his eyes. "Mayhaps ah should count t' a hundred fer Isaac!"

Isaac, who was about Keith's age, give or take a season or two, stuck his tongue at the squirrel. "Jus' 'cause ah'm rounder than ye doesn't mean ah can't win a game o' 'ide an' seek!"

"We'll see aboot thae!" shouted Wendell as the others ran off in different directions. "One, two, three…"

* * *

Isaac's eye scanned about for the perfect hiding spot as he entered the fishing docks. He smiled as he caught sight of a large basket filled with fish sitting apart from the others from the dock. 

"They ne'er think tae look in 'ere!" said Isaac as he crawled into the basket. Although the hiding spot was, cold, slimy, and a bit smelly, the chubby hedgehog quickly buried himself under the fish.

Jonah, an adult otter with an eye patch over where his right eye used to be, walked down the docks with his fishing pole over his shoulder. "Braw fishin' t'day. Ah'll be feastin' loike a king t'night!" He grabbed the basket by it's handles and began to lift up, but gently placed the basket down. "Hmmm, that's a wee bit heavy fer a basket o' fish." He rolled up his sleeve and dug his paw into the fish, only to pulling back up quickly as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry aboot thae Jonah!" said Isaac as he popped his head out from under the fish.

The otter grabbed the quill in his paw with his teeth and spat it into the water. "Thae's alroight laddie, but would ye moind hoppin' out o' thae basket?"

"Yer a lot better seeker than Wendell," remarked the hedgehog. "Ye weren't even tryin' t' foind me!" Jonah wrinkled his nose as caught a whiff of Isaac's new fishy scent.

"Naow thae ye 'opped out o' me basket," said Jonah. "'Ow aboot ye hop in a bath? Ye can take it at my house."

"That's okay," said Isaac as he wiped muck off his kilt. "Ah'll jus' get one at 'ome, speakin' o' which, ah gotta go!" Before the hedgehog or the otter could say anything else, Wendell, Linnet, and Rune came running up the dock.

"Looks loike we found ye!" said Linnet. "Yer it naow!"

"Sorry Linnet," said Isaac. "Ah gotta be getting' 'ome. Isaac's statement brought concerned expressions onto the faces of his friends.

"Can't ye jus' stay fer another game or two?" begged Rune.

Isaac shook his head as he waved goodbye to his friends. "Wish ah could, but Ol' Cullen's waitin' fer me!" The four on the dock watched in dismay as the hedgehog hurried away from the dock.

* * *

"I'm back!" exclaimed Isaac as he opened the door to a decrepit wooden shack. An equally decrepit-looking vole got out of his armchair by the fireplace. 

"Where in Hellgates 'ave ye been?" he snarled. "Ah thought ah tol' ye tae be 'ere 'alf an hour ago!" He sniffed the air and pulled a face of disgust. "An' wot's thae stink?"

"That'd be fish," answered Isaac with a smile on his face. "Wot's wrong? Thae ol' sniffer too old tae tell smells apart?"

"Ah told ye wot would 'appen if ye were late again," growled the vole as he removed a branding iron from the fire, the sharp end glowing red hot.

"So ah'm a wee bit late," said Isaac. "Can't ye jus' relax?"

"Ah am relaxing," said Cullen as he grabbed the hedgehob by the tail and stuck the iron on his rump, causing the hedgehog to release a squeak of pain. "I foind this quoite soothing!" Isaac rubbed his burning rump as the vole finally released him.

"Naow then," began the vole as he put the branding iron's head back in the fire. "Ah'm goin' out fer a bit. Ye better be bathed and 'ave dinner ready by th' time ah get back or else!" He slammed the door shut and walked down the cold path, muttering angry thoughts. "Nae wonder somebeast left 'im on me doorstep, no beast wants 'im!"

The hedgehog chuckled as he watched the vole walk away from the house. "Can't crack a smile once in a while, can he? Look loike ah'll 'ave t' take care o' that!" Before he could start anything, Isaac hurried outside and sat his rump down on the cold frosty ground, releasing a combination of wincing and soothed sighs.

A few minutes later, he hurried back inside and walked into the kitchen. "Hope he loike soup!" Remembering when he had his paws after his encounter with the branding iron, Isaac filled a bucket of with water and began to wash his paw. When he was finished, he tipped the contents of the bucket into the cauldron. "It'll give it a bit o' zest!"

When the cauldron was filled with the correct amount of water, Isaac returned with an armful of ingredients consisting of garlic, onions, stinky cheese, the foulest smelling fish he could find in the storage, and many stalks of stinkweed he had collected last season. "Ah should probably get a bath while thae soup's cookin'" said Isaac as he chewed a clove of garlic. Reaching for the stinkweed, he rubbed it all about his body. "Mint, stinkweed, same thing!"

After his 'bath', Isaac tossed the stinkweed into the fire and gave the contents a whiff. "Just right!" said the hedgehog as he covered his nose. He doused the flames with water and dipped a bucket into the contents. After climbing up the kitchen counter, he placed the bucket of stinking slop on the edge of the top shelf, which was next to the kitchen doorway. "This outta put a smile on Ol' Cullen's face!" said Isaac as he took a spool of sting out of a drawer. "Ah know ah'll be laughing!" He tied the sting to the bucket handle and attached it to a nail by the doorway. "Just one tug o' thae sting an' down goes the bucket!"

* * *

Isaac set Cullen's bowl on the table as the vole walked through the front door. "Dinner better be ready, ye pincushion!" 

"Don't worry, it is!" answered Isaac from the kitchen. "Come on in!" After hanging his cloak on the coat rack, Cullen walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where his foot paw tugged the sting, causing the contents of the bucket to cover him.

"It's me special stink soup!" exclaimed Isaac. "Ye loike it? I'll be happy tae give ye thae recipe!"

The livid vole whipped the stinking slop away from his eyes. "That's it! Yer gonna get it ye impudent brat!"

The hedgehog chuckled nervously as Cullen grabbed the branding iron. "Hehehe, come on, 'twas a joke! Can't ye crack a smile?"

"I'll crack ye skull!" shouted the vole as he sprinted towards Isaac. As he stepped on the slippery slop, his foot paw slid out from under him, casuing Cullen to fall forward. Isaac's heart stopped beating for a few seconds as the vole's blood began to cover the floor. With a final shudder, Cullen's body went limp, impaled by falling upon his own tool of torture.

* * *

Isaac wiped his dusty paws on his blood stained kilt as he laid the shovel by Cullen's grave. "Sorry ye got slain," said Isaac. "Ah know most creatures ne'er loiked ye, but ah know that ye aren't as bitter as ye seem." He gave one last look at the grave before heading back into the house. 

"A tear ran down Isaac's cheek as he crammed another pawful of garlic into his pack. "Ah'm gonna miss all me friends, but how can ah stay after wot ah've done? After he had gathered his supplies, he hurried out the door, not looking back for a second as he ran away.

* * *

Keith's tail drooped, a common sign of sadness in a skunk. "Wow, I never knew you had it so bad." 

"It's alroight," said Isaac. "Ye didn't know."

"Did he really burn yer rump with a branding iron?" asked the skunk.

"And thae wasn't me first toime either!" said Isaac as he bagan to undo his belt. "Luckily ah found a healer a few days later. It would 'ave gotten infected if she hadn't taken care o' it, but 'twas rather awkward havin' t' point out thae injury. Thae last one got me roight by thae tailhole. Wanna see the scars?"

"No don't, I believe ye!" shrieked Keith as he shielded his eyes, causing Isaac to laugh heartily as he redid his belt. After a few seconds, Keith lowered his paws away from his eyes. "Do ye think you'll ever go back?"

Isaac sighed. "Ah dunno. I don't think ah can bring meself tae."

"But it wasn't your fault" said Keith.

"True," said Isaac. "But jus' 'cause it wasn't me fault, doesn't mean ah can't feel guilty fer it." There was a few seconds of silence before Isaac spoke again. "Ye sure ye don't wanna see the scars?"

"Yes!" shouted Keith, who couldn't help but chuckle as well. Unable to resist a good laugh, the highlander joined in as well. Keith smiled at the jovial hedgehog as his plump stomach jiggled as he laughed. It was nice to see that his friend had turned out okay, despite his troubles.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the nice tale about Isaac's past! I know this is called The Adventures of Isaac Ashford, but a lot of chapters were centered around Keith, so I decided it was appropriate to make a chapter around Isaac and to find out more about his past. Also, due to a New Year's plans and winter break homework, i won't be able to update until Saturday. Please R&R!


	33. Broderick's Plan and Redwall's Fury

**Ch.33**

**Broderick's Plan and Redwall's Fury**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Sorry to throw you another filler chapter, but I promise the next one won't. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Hallthor was in an agitated mood. When he first heard of Redwall, he thought he could kill them all off with little effort, but for almost a season now, he's seen nothing but defeat. The stoat had several ways of reducing his anger. He could smash some beast with his hammer, strangle them to death, gouge there eyes out, skin them alive, the list went on and on, but anything would do.

_"The next beast that disturbs me, all give 'em a taste of my war hammer," _thought Hallthor as his paw strayed towards his weapon. As if on command, the sound of some beast approaching reached his ears. He held his weapon in his paws, a toothy grin of anticipation splitting his features. As the creature opened the entrance flap of the tent, the stoat lifted his hammer over his head, only to growl with displeasure as Broderick entered.

"Dammit!" spat Hallthor as he lowered his weapon. He couldn't kill the fox captain…yet.

"What are you doing?" asked Broderick, his eyebrow arched.

The stoat growled again as he sat back down at his throne. "What do ye want?"

"I just want to discuss some plans I came up with," answered the fox.

"This one better work!" snarled the Warlord. "I didn't make you captain to come up with failing strategies!"

Ignoring the stoat's insult, Broderick launched into his discussion. "As we all saw, the Redwallers have now acquired a badger, along with at least three score hares, thus giving our adversaries a larger, more skilled army."

"Are ye saying we don't stand a chance?" asked Hallthor as he rose from his throne. "How dare ye underestimate my power!"

"I wasn't finished so shut up and listen!" said the fox. "For a better chance at defeating Redwall with the fewest loss of creatures on our side, I suggest we recruit more vermin."

"So yer sayin' we 'ave to searched this whole forest fer vermin?" asked Hallthor as he scratched his head.

Broderick shook his head. "That would take much too long, but I know where we can find scores of foxes that would be more than willing to aid us."

"Who?" asked Hallthor. "Your offspring from all the vixens you've impregnated over the seasons?"

Broderick didn't answer his question, knowing that Hallthor was probably right. "I want permission for me and the foxes of your horde to ask the foxes for their assistance. Don't worry, the trip will only take a few days.

Hallthor looked at his captain skeptically. "Just the foxes?"

"These foxes are very strict about who they allow onto their land," explained Broderick. "Any other creature foolish to wander by would get slain instantly."

"But if ye bring them here, won't they just try to killed the rest of the horde?" asked the Warlord.

"No need to worry," assured Broderick. "They'll do anything I say."

"If that's so," said the stoat. "How will I be able to control them?"

"Think of it this way," explained Broderick. "You control me, but I control them. In other words, you technically are in control of them thanks to me."

The stoat had no idea what the heck his captain just said. Broderick rolled his eyes at his slow superior. "So, can I go?"

"Fine then," said Hallthor, gesturing with his paw for the fox to leave. "But get back as quick as ye can!"

"Don't worry," said the fox before exiting. "You'll be king of the Abbey before ye know it!" As Broderick left the tent, he chuckled to himself. "Fool, you'll never be able to control me!"

* * *

If some beast were to visit Redwall that day, they would have never guessed it was the peaceful abbey they've heard about. Throughout the building, beast were being fitted into armor and sharpening their weapons, readying themselves for war.

Phoebe held Bryon close, not wanting to let go. "Please come back okay!"

The male squirrel gazed into her eyes. "Not even a spear in my chest'll keep me from being with you."

The female squirrel held him tighter. "Please don't talk about getting injured!"

"Well you're gonna injure me if ye squeeze any tighter!" said Bryon.

* * *

Alice approached her brother, who was gazing at his new rapier. "Are ye sure ye want to do this?"

"It's my first battle," answered Ignatius. "Might as well make it a big one, wot!"

"Ye nervous?" asked his sister.

"Mayhaps a little," confessed the male hare. "Why do ye ask?" Alice pointed to his foot paw, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm just, um, anxious to get moving" answered Ignatius.

* * *

"Well, ye got yer chance. Ready tae give Hallthor what he deserves?" asked Isaac as he gave Keith a hearty pat on the back, causing the skunk's tail to rise halfway. Isaac retreated a couple steps. "Och, 'ow aboot savin' that fer Hallthor?"

"Sorry about that," said Keith as he immediately lowered his tail. "I guess I'm just a little on edge about this, but don't worry, I intend to show that murdering stoat why no beast angers a skunk and gets away with it!"

"Ye know," said Isaac. "Ye scare me when ye talk loike that." He tussled the skunk's head fur affectionately. "I'm lookin' forward tae foighting along side with ye. See ye on the battlefield!"

As the hedgehog walked away, Keith unsheathed his parent's daggers. "Mom, Dad, Dawson, this is for you."

* * *

Soon, all of the soldiers were lined up, ready to unleash hell against their foe. Alastair stood before them. "I'm proud of each and every one of ye for helping the Abbey in its time of need. For too long now, Hallthor and his horde have terrorized Redwall and it's about time we show him what we do! Take no prisoners!" The crowd cheered wildly, all unleashing their warcry.

"Redwaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll!"

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Logalogalogalog!"

* * *

You can probably guess what the next chapter will be about. Feel free to give any predictions, guesses, or suggestions about characters and events in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	34. Battle in Mossflower

**Ch.34**

**Battle in Mossflower**

You can probably guess what this chapter is about based on the events of my previous chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

A ferret guard snored audibly as he slept with his back against one of the many trees in Mossflower. Honestly, he wasn't looking forward to battling any time soon. After almost a season of unsuccessful attempts at conquering Redwall, he was thankful that he still had his life. The ferret wished that Hallthor would eventually give up and forget about Redwall. Maybe the stoat warlord would be so angry at himself for not winning, that he would kill himself, and then he and the rest of the vermin would be free to do whatever they wished.

His joyous thoughts came to a halt as the ferret was awakened by the sound of marching paws. He opened one eye and peered down the path to see scores of all sorts of creatures, all making a mad dash towards the camp.

"What the heck?" asked the ferret. Those were the last words he would ever utter. A javelin soared through the air, impaling the ferret and sticking into the tree the ferret was sleeping against. The creatures charged through the camp, bellowing their war cries.

"Redwaaaaaaaalllllllllll!"

"Eulaaaalllliiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Logalogalogalogalog!"

* * *

Hallthor exited his tent, only to see the camp in utter chaos. He thought the Redwallers were peaceful creatures, but here they were, cutting down any vermin in sight. He grabbed a nearby rat. "Forget the battle, I have a job fer ye!"

"Yes sire?" asked the trembling rat.

"Run as fast as ye can," ordered the Warlord. "Find Broderick and his foxes and tell them to get back here as quick as they can, got it?" The rat threw a quick salute before heading off full speed. He'd have to be a fool not to take an offer that involved him running away from a battle he most likely wouldn't survive.

* * *

"Dammit, where me dagger?" asked a weasel as he check his belt and pockets for his weapon.

"Looking for this?" asked Keith as he held the dagger in his paws. "Well you can have it!" He slung the dagger at the weasel, the blade burying into the vermin's skull. Three more vermin, a ferret, a stoat, and a rat, appeared, menacing the skunk with their weapons.

Keith's tail cocked upward with anger. "Get out of my way!" He dislodged the dagger from the weasel's skull and hurled it at the stoat, imbedding it in his throat. The ferret dashed at the skunk, swinging downward with his scimitar. Keith blocked the blow with his white dagger and impaled the vermin through the chest. As the ferret's lifeless body toppled over, the rat charged the skunk from the right. Keith sidestepped out of the way and hopped on the rat's back. His white dagger carved through the rat's neck, sending forth a crimson spray of blood.

* * *

Skipper, Log-a-log, and Bryon stood their ground as they were surrounded by a group of vermin, threatening to take their lives in a single blow. Despite the quantity of the vermin, the otter, shrew, and squirrel had quality.

A stoat swing his club at Bryon, who blocked it with his makeshift halberd. The squirrel pushed the vermin back, knocking the stoat off balance. Thrusting his weapon forward, Bryon impaled the stoat. He quickly dislodged the dead vermin from his weapon before any other vermin could charge him. Spotting a nearby weasel, Bryon brought his weapon down upon the vermin's skull.

Log-a-log duck as a broadsword swung overhead. The shrew dash forward and impaled the broadsword-wielder in the stomach. He tripped a nearby stoat as he charged at him. Before the stoat could recover, his life was ended with a short rapier in the back.

Skipper swung his oar-like weapon at a spear-wielding ferret. Any attempts for the ferret to defend himself were futile. The otter's weapon cut the spear in two, as well as fatally wounding the ferret as the oar-like weapon gouged the vermin's chest. A weasel dashed at the otter, his dagger raised in the air for the kill. He didn't make it within two yards of Skipper, who quickly decapitated the fool.

* * *

Godfrey and Ignatius stood back to back, their rapiers poised for battle.

"So, do ye think we're outnumbered sah?" asked Ignatius.

"One more vermin and we might," answered the Long Patrol Captain.

Ignatius grinned. "In that case, that one'll be mine!"

"Oh, you're fighting too?" asked Godfrey in a mock surprised voice. The two charged their foes, yelling eulalias.

The younger hare ducked as a rat swung his ax at him. Ignatius rolled out of range of the rat and impaled the rat's side. A stoat wielding a scimitar charged at the hare at full speed. Ignatius simply stuck his foot paw out, tripping his adversary. He winced as he watched the stoat fall upon his blade. "Bloody bad luck there chap! Mayhaps ye should watch where you're running, wot!"

Godfrey easily blocked any blow the weasel attempted with his rapier. The weasel tried once more to impale his opponent, only for the hare to sidestep out of the way.

"Now that's no way to kill somebeast," said Godfrey. He swiftly rammed his blade into the weasel's chest. "That's how ye do it!" exclaimed the Long Patrol Captain as he dislodged his weapon from the dead weasel. A ferret held his ax ready, poised to slice the hare in half like bread. However, the hare quickly turned around, his foot paw, connecting with the ferret's jaw.

"It's rather rude to sneak up on a chap like that," said Godfrey. "Bad form, wot!" The ferret, however, was no longer able to hear the hare's words due to a snapped neck.

* * *

Anybeast foolish enough to get within range of the Badger's scythe, would be mercilessly slain and unfortunately for them, the scythe had a long reach. Vermin were cut down like wheat in a field as the badger charged through them, her bloodwrath slowly increasing with each kill.

* * *

Alastair swung his sword expertly, cutting down a rat who ventured too close. A ferret swung his broadsword at the warrior's legs, only to have the mouse dodge the blade and swing his sword at his attacker's head, immediately decapitating him. A stoat thrust his spear at Alastair's chest. The mouse's blade quickly cut the spear in half and finished the stoat in his second swing. A weasel lunged at the Abbey Champion, only to fall upon the mouse's outstretched blade. _"Where's Broderick?" _thought Alastair as he dislodged the weasel from his sword. _"In fact, where are all the foxes for that matter?"_

* * *

Broderick and the other foxes pressed onward to their destination, never looking back. Many of them still had no idea where they were going, but with Broderick in charge, they weren't very worried.

"Broderick! Broderick!" The fox Captain turned around to see a rat bounding down the path, slowing his pace as he neared Broderick. The rat nearly collapsed as he stopped, throwing a weak salute as he panted up a storm.

"What are you doing here?" asked Broderick. "I have strict orders that only foxes were to accompany me!"

"The Redwallers…they've invade the camp!" panted the rat. "Hallthor…needs your help!"

"That's a shame, because he's not getting any of it!" said Broderick as he impaled the rat. The rat collapsed in a heap, never to rise again. "To Hellgates with Hallthor!" The other foxes cheered in agreement.

"So that's it?" asked one of the foxes. "We ain't goin' back t' Redwall?"

"Of course we're going back to Redwall!" answered Broderick. "We just need some reinforcements and I know just where to find 'em!"

* * *

Isaac had his usual happy-go-lucky smile plastered on his face as a small group of vermin surrounded him. "So, ye wanna try ye luck on ol' Isaac do ye? Ah bet all four o' ye will be slain without me usein' me blade, how 'boot it? Give me ye best shot!"

A ferret wielding a spear charged Isaac from his right while a weasel wielding a long rapier rushed him from his left. The highlander ducked as bother vermin thrust forward with their weapons. They both dropped to the ground, slain by the other. A stoat ran at the hedgehog, his scimitar poised for the kill. Before he could cut Isaac, the hedgehog grab him by both wrists. With Isaac preoccupied, a rat swung his ax at the highlander, but despite Isaac's size, he was quick. Swinging the stoat around, the rat's ax embedded itself in not the hedgehog, but the back of the stoat. Still holding the stoat's wrists, Isaac charged the rat, maneuvering the dead stoat so the scimitar swung across the rat's throat, slaying him instantly. "See, ah didn't kill ye," said Isaac as he dropped the dead stoat. "Yer mate 'ere did!"

"So, ye like makin' bets, do ye hedgepig?" Isaac, turned around to see Hallthor, his war hammer poised for slaughter. "Well, I bet I'll kill ye and any creature who stands in my way!"

The highlander wrinkled his nose. "Och, an' ah bet ye could stand tae chew some mint. Do ye ever brush yer teeth?" He narrowly rolled out of the way as the stoat Warlord swung his weapon. Isaac charged at the stoat and slashed downward diagonally. The blow was blocked by the vermin, who knocked the hedgehog back with little effort.

As Isaac, rose to his foot paws, he dashed to his adversary's left side. Hallthor swung at the highlander, this time at his foot paws. Out of the many talents the hedgehog had, jumping wasn't one of them. He curled into a ball as he fell to the ground, rolling towards his opponent. Hallthor stepped out of the way, causing the hedgehog to slam into a nearby tree.

The hedgehog uncurled himself, much too dizzy at the moment to get back up. Taking advantage of this, Hallthor charged at the hedgehog, his hammer ready to flatten his foe. Isaac rolled out of the way in the nick of time as the Warlord swung downward, creating a large hole in the ground. Before Isaac could get up on his paws, Hallthor swung his hammer once more, knocking the highlander in the head. The dazed hedgehog wiped blood from his brow as he struggled to get back up.

Hallthor grabbed Isaac by the throat and held him in the air, his wild eyes meeting those of the hedgehog. "Looks like I win hedgepig! Once I'm done with ye, I'll come after all yer friends and family and torture them 'til they're begging for death to take them! I'll laugh with delight as they…gaaah!" He immediately dropped the hedgehog as his paw was impaled by a black dagger.

"This ends now Hallthor!" shouted Keith, his eyes glowing with the fire of vengeance. "I won't let you kill anymore of my friends or family!" He charged at the stoat, his white dagger poised for the kill. The stoat stepped out of the way and grabbed the skunk by the tail, yanking him upward. Keith had had enough. The skunk shot forth a cloud of musk at the stoat, coating the Warlord's face and neck in a nauseating stench.

As if some sort of stop button, the battle immediately ceased as the scent of Keith's musk reached the noses of the other fighters. They quickly covered their noses, some even dropping their weapons in the process, the Redwallers running back to Redwallers while the surviving vermin exited the camp.

Unable to see a thing, Hallthor threw the skunk away from his as far as he could. Keith's back and head slammed into a nearby tree. He fell to the ground, not moving a muscle.

Isaac tackled the gagging stoat to the ground, his dirk raised. "Shut ye gob, scum!" He plunged the dirk into Hallthor's open mouth, ending the stoat's life.

Isaac, immediately rushed over to Keith's side, resting the skunk's head in his lap. "Keith! Keith… wake up! Keith!

* * *

You honestly didn't think I'd kill off Hallthor without Keith having a role in it, did you? As for Keith's fate, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Although I might have gone a bit overboard with adding comedy to some of the battle scenes, I think I did a pretty good job, but I'll let you be the judge of that! Please R&R!


	35. Life and Death

**Ch.35 **

**Life and Death**

Welcome to my latest chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

The surviving vermin panted heavily as they came to a halt away from the battlefield, though still close enough to smell Keith's musk. A few unfortunate vermin who came in close contact with Hallthor or the area where Keith sprayed rolled about on the grass, trying to rid themselves of the lingering stench. The rest of the vermin, now leaderless, began to quarrel amongst themselves, unsure of what to do next.

"Wad are we gonna do now?" whined a stoat. A nearby weasel whacked him over the head.

"What are ye talkin' about?" snarled the weasel. "Hallthor's dead and Broderick's miles away by now! Don't ye see? We're free!" The rest of the vermin calmed down as they listened to the weasel. "We're free t' do what we feel like doin', free t' say what we wanna say, free t' go where we wanna go! Hallthor can kiss me furry arse!" A cheer of approval arose from the vermin.

"T' Hellgates with that slave-driving stoat!" shouted a ferret.

A rat smiled gleefully, revealing rotting yellowed teeth. "I've 'ad enough o' livin' on land, I'm goin' back t' th' sea where I belong!" The vermin continued to cheer happily as they dispersed throughout Mossflower, en route to whatever and wherever their hearts desired.

* * *

Keith's eyes opened slowly, only to see nothing but utter darkness. He sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. "W-Where am I?" He rose to his paws, dusting himself off. "And why is it so dark? I can't even see my own paw in front of me!" He looked about once more before yelling, "Isaac! Rhea! Alastair! Anybeast!" Nothing but silence followed. "Looks like I'll have to find them myself."

The skunk continued through the darkness, stepping cautiously due to the unknown territory. As Keith walked, he did his best to recall what he last remembered. "Okay, I entered the battle, killed some vermin, saved Isaac from Hallthor, sprayed Hallthor…" Keith smiled, waving his tail about triumphantly. "But then he threw me and…" His foot paw stepped down, only this time; it didn't meet the ground, only air. Keith fell forward, but reached out quickly with his paws, grabbing the side of the cliff just in time.

Keith struggled to pull himself up, kicking his strong hind legs about. Although his attempts were in vain, he was thankful it was dark so that no beast could see his indignant flailing. "Somebeast please help! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Oh dear, jus' 'old on a lil' longer!" called a female voice in the darkness, accompanied by the sound of two sets of paws and the faint light of a lantern.

A firm paw grasped Keith's wrist. "Don't ye worry lad, ah'll 'ave ye up in nae toime!" As the skunk was hauled upwards, he couldn't help but to think how familiar the accent of his rescuer was. Keith was dropped on his rump, saved from his fall.

"Goodness!" said the female voice. "Are ye alroight lad?" Her lantern revealed her identity, an adult hedgehog clad in a white chemise, a long forest-green skirt, and a brown jacket.

A familiar laughter reached Keith's ears, only it was deeper than Isaac's. The lantern also exposed the other creature, a male hedgehog with a goatee. He was clad in a short black and green kilt with a matching tartan tam and a broad black-leather belt with a large silver buckle, which seemed to do little good in holding back his immense girth. "Hohohohohohohoho! Did ye 'ave a noice trip laddie? Would 'ave been quoite thae tumble off thae Brink o' Death if we didn't get t' ye in toime!"

"The Brink of Death?" asked Keith.

"We've got a lot tae explain tae ye," said the female hedgehog. "But let's do that someplace a wee bit less life-threatenin'."

* * *

Keith sat in a large, cozy armchair, sipping a warm cup of tea. The male hedgehog sat across from him in another armchair, guzzling down ale while the female hedgehog sat in the chair next to him.

"Is this you're home?" asked Keith before taking another sip of the tea.

"It's a resting area here, but there's so much that needs tae be told tae ye," began the female. "Let's start out wi' thae introductions. "Ah'm Edme Ashford an' he's my husband Angus Ashford."

"You're Isaac's parents?" asked Keith as he got off the chair. "Why'd you leave 'im on Cullen's doorstep?" A sudden thought popped into his head, sending a shiver down his spine. "Wait, if you're dead, then…"

"Och, calm yerself laddie," said Edme. "O' course ye aren't dead! Well, 'tis nae my decision. I guess 'tis best to start off by tellin' ye how ye got 'ere. Well, ye probably remember showing that Hallthor a thing or two…"

"Useful lil' thing ye got there," added Angus as he admired the skunk's tail. "'Tis loike a built in stink bomb! Hallthor an' Isaac won't be fergettin' a stench loike that any toime soon!"

A wave of guilt rushed through Keith. "Sorry about spraying Isaac. I…"

"Wot are ye talkin' aboot?" asked Angus with a chuckle. "It's me son's fault fer not usin' 'is 'ead! I laughed me arse off when parfumed him!"

"Wait, how did you see that if you're dead?" asked Keith.

"Ah'll get tae that in a moment," answered Edme. "Angus, please try not tae get us off topic. Now then, after ye sprayed him, Hallthor threw ye right into a tree, which wasn't really any guid fer any beast's health. It's a wee bit complicated, but now ye here wi' us, but ye aren't really here."

Keith cocked his head to the side quizzically. "Huh?"

"Wot me wife is tryin' t' tell ye is that yer body's in thae living world, but yer spirit's 'ere."

"In the Dark Forest?" asked the skunk.

Edme shook her spiky head. "Nae, 'tis thae Brink o' Death. It's basically a crossroad 'twist thae Dark Forest an' Hellgates. Obviously, ye would 'ave died if ye fell off of it."

"Um, okay then," said Keith as he slowly absorb the information. "But I still have a lot of questions. First of all, I have to know, is Hallthor...?"

Angus smiled proudly. "Thanks tae you an' Isaac, he's Hellgate's problem now!" Keith exhaled a sigh of relief, a few tears escaping as well. His whole life, Hallthor's been plaguing him with nightmares, but that was no more.

"Yer probably still wonderin' aboot 'ow we know wot you've done ye whole life," said Edme as she walked over to a crystal ball in the corner of the room. "When ye die, yer allowed t' watch o'er yer friends an' family usin' this.

"Really?" asked Keith eagerly. "Can I see what's going on in Redwall?"

"Sorry," answered Edme. "'Tis against thae rules of thae Dark Forest t' let a livin' beast use it."

"Oh, okay," said Keith, his tail drooping with dejection. "Can ye tell me what the Dark Forest is like?"

"That's also against Dark Forest law," answered Angus. "But ah'm allowed taw say that ah 'ave nae idea why they call in thae Dark Forest. "Tis just as bright as thae livin' world!"

Keith chuckled a bit upon hearing that, but soon recomposed himself, his face plastered in a serious expression. "I still have to know why ye abandoned Isaac."

Edme frowned sadly. "I-I never wanted to, but…I guess we should start at the beginning."

"Guid idea," said Angus. "Well, one night, Edme an' I had a bit much tae drink, so I led 'er tae me bedroom where…"

"Don't ye go fillin' a young 'un's ears wi' those details!" barked Edme as she covered Keith's ears.

"Wot?" asked Angus. "Ah was gonna say we told each other how we felt and spent a night filled with love."

"Don't ye lie t' me!" said Edme. "I know how ye think! A night of love, please! More like four minutes of rhythm-less drunken pumping." She flushed bright red upon remembering Keith presence. "Um, back tae thae story! After me an' Angus had Isaac, we simply didn't 'ave enough t' support all o' us. I wanted Keith t' 'ave a goodbeast bring 'im up where he'd have everything he needs, so we decided to give 'im away."

"To a vole who pokes him in the butt with a branding iron?" asked Keith skeptically.

"Cullen ne'er used t' be loike that," explained Angus. "Grownin' up, he was a good beast. One day, he married his sweetheart an' they were 'appy together, but she grew ill and passed away. He grew lonely and secluded, bitter for the loss of his wife. We thought if he 'ad a child t' bring up, it'd bring new purpose tae his life an' he'd be 'appy again, but It obviously didn't turn out th' way we planned."

"But how did you two die?" asked Keith.

Angus chuckled. "A wee bit o' bad luck on our part. Edme an' I we walkin' home after puttin' Isaac on Cullen's doorstep. It 'twas a windy night, an' some o' th' trees were too weak to keep standin'. Ye can probably guess what happened next."

Keith winced. "Ouch…I'm sorry t' hear that."

Edme smiled weakly. "It's alright. It's not like ye were thae one who knocked thae tree over. Well, ye should be goin' now. Don't want tae keep ye parents waitin', do ye?"

Keith's eyes immediately lit up, his tail swishing about happily as he could barely contain his eagerness. "My parents are here? Where are they?"

Angus chuckled heartily. "They're comin' as fast as they can! They'll be waitin' fer ye at the gateway t' thae Dark Forest." He handed Keith a lantern. "Just be sure not t' fall down a cliff, okay?"

* * *

Keith ran as fast s his paws could carry him, faster if it was possible. No force in the Dark Forest, or any world for that matter, could stop him from meeting his parents. However, it's a bit of a challenge finding a place where you've never been, especially without a map.

"Damn it, where is it?" Keith asked himself as he continued to run through the darkness. He stopped suddenly as he caught sight of a small lake a few meters away. An otter splashing through the water, obviously enjoying himself. "Maybe he knows where it is!" The skunk hurried over. "Excuse me sir…" Keith tried to continue, but as his lantern revealed the otter's identity, the words wouldn't come out.

"Hello there Keith!" said Dawson as he embraced the skunk. "Are ye on yer way t' see yer parents?" Dawson could feel Keith's tears as they stained his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry," cried Keith. "I-I couldn't save you!"

"Hey now, don't go get yerself all upset and sad," said Dawson consolingly. "Besides, it wasn't yer fault at all and thanks to you an' Isaac, Hallthor's gone now."

Keith sniffed. "But I can't help but feel bad about it."

"Come now," said Dawson. "Cheer up! You're parents would much rather see you happy than like this."

"They're waiting for me at the gate to the Dark Forest," said Keith as he looked up at Dawson. "Do ye know where 'tis?"

Dawson pointed straight ahead. "Ye almost there, just keep headin' in that direction an' you'll be there in no time. Now shift yerself! You're parents are waitin'!" Keith embraced the otter once more.

"Thanks…Dad" said Keit has he nuzzled his head closer into Dawson's chest. After a minute or so, Keith finally released himself from the otter and rushed off full speed to the gateway.

* * *

The darkness seemed to fade away into light as Keith neared the gateway. No longer needing the lantern, he threw it down, picking up speed as he did. He could see the golden gate which seemed to rise endlessly into the clouds. He was close enough to the gate that he could see two creatures. "Mom! Dad!" shouted Keith as he ran into his parents' arms. All three shed tears of joy as they embraced each other.

Keith's mother began to smother son in a barrage of kisses. "Lucius, there's no words that could describe how much you're father and I have missed you!" She was a slender skunk wearing a green dress and a matching necklace.

"Son, I'm so proud of you for helping every beast at Redwall," said Keith's dad as he tussled his son's head fur. He wore a grey tunic with a thin black belt and had a scruffy beard.

"I can't believe this is happening!" cried Keith. "I've dreamed and hoped for this moment for so long and it's finally happening to me!"

"I'm glad you and you're parents have been reunited." Keith looked over to see Martin approaching them. "And you did a good job in battle, especially when it came to Hallthor. Have you made your decision?"

"Decision?" repeated Keith.

"Lucius, you've probably figured out that you're not alive, but you're not dead either," began Keith's mom.

"We decided to give you the choice," continued Keith's dad. "You can either reunited with your body back in the living world, or you can stay here with us."

Keith stood silently for several moments before once again embracing his parents. "I've waited nearly all my seasons to be with you again!" His parents leaned forward to hug him, only for him to step back. "But I can't just abandon Redwall. Who knows? They might need my help again someday! I think I can wait a bit longer."

Keith's mom smiled and nodded. "If that's what you wish, then you're father and I won't stop you."

"Make us proud son," said Keith's father as he put a paw on Keith's shoulder. "You haven't failed in doing so since you were born." The family embraced each other once more. Martin didn't want to, but he finally grabbed Keith's shoulder.

"Lucius," he began. "It's time." Keith followed Martin, looking back at his parents.

"Remember Lucius, your mother and I are watching over you!" shouted Keith's dad.

"We'll be waiting for you!" shouted Keith's mom. "We love you!"

Keith was beginning to fade away. "Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad!"

* * *

Alice was just as tired as any of the soldiers that went into battle, but she was still busy healing them. It didn't exactly help seeing Isaac sitting by Keith's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. At her age and just starting out as infirmary keeper, it was an overwhelming task healing the injured skunk. His heart rate was steady now, but he just wouldn't wake up.

Isaac grasped Keith's paw in his paws, never taking his eyes of the skunk. The usually jovial, hungry hedgehog had lost his appetite, along with any desire to crack a joke. "Please Keith, please be okay. "Ah know ye ain't me real son, but that doesn't mean ah love ye like one!" He buried his head in Keith sheets, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Stop getting my sheets wet…ye big dibbun." Isaac looked, his smile immediately returning as he saw Keith's eyes open and a weak smile on his face. "Yer mom and pop say hello."

* * *

Wow, lots of mushy, happy stuff in this chapter. Although I got a bit off topic when Keith met Isaac's parents, I think I did pretty well. Please R&R!


	36. Broderick's Secret

**Ch.36**

**Broderick's Secret**

Welcome to my latest chapter! Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Broderick and his foxes continued onward, marching until the fox Captain said so. Many of the foxes had become aggravated from the seemingly ceaseless trekking through Mossflower.

Russell growled impatiently as he walked beside his father. "Geez, how much farther is this place?"

"We'll be there shortly," answered Broderick, not bothering to make eye contact with his son. "Now do something useful and shut your trap!"

The younger fox folded his arms. "Well, how do we know that ye aren't just running away from Redwall and Hallthor?"

"First of all, you heard the rat, Hallthor's most likely dead," explained the fox Captain. "Second, if there's anything I want, it's to impale that mouse warrior, but for us to stand a chance, we need reinforcements of our own!"

"And ye just happen to know there's a bunch of foxes waitin' around here somewhere?" his son asked skeptically. Broderick suddenly stopped and signaled the rest of his troops to stop.

The fox Captain pushed away some branches and pointed forward. "Does this answer your question?" Scores of tents lay about the clearing, along with several primitively-garbed foxes. Most wore simple loincloths made from cloths and hides from other creatures while other parts of their bodies were covered in colored dyes. Two foxes, one with green tattoos and one with blue tattoos, approached Broderick's crew.

"Who dare enters the territory of the great Avila?" ordered the green-tattooed fox as shook his spear menacingly at Broderick.

The fox Captain scowled at the two. "You dare question me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm Broderick!" The two foxes immediately put up their weapons and bowed to their superior.

"Forgive us Lord Brdoerick," said the blue-tattooed fox. "It's been many seasons since we last saw ye."

"I must see Avila at once," explained Broderick. "I have urgent news."

"Of course Lord," said the green-tattooed fox. "Follow us."

"_Lord_ Broderick?" Russell whispered to his father.

Broderick smiled contently. "It has a better ring to it than Captain Broderick, don't you think? You and the rest stay here and don't do anything to upset the tribe or it'll be the last mistake you make!" A group of loincloth-clad foxes led Broderick's force to the main camp while to two guard foxes led Broderick to a tent set apart from the rest.

* * *

Avila began chanting quietly to herself as she shook several stones and bones in her paws before casting them upon the floor. A slow smile crept across her face as she looked up at the tent entrance. "He has arrived."

Seconds later, Broderick ducked under the tent flap, a roguish smile plastered upon his face. "It's been seasons Avila."

"De great Broderick has finally returned!" said the vixen as she wrapped her arms around his hips.

"Surprised to see me my dear?" asked Broderick.

The vixen shook her head. "My visions foretold your return many nightfalls ago." She unwrapped her arms around the male fox. "Dey told me dat you seek my assistance. How may I help?"

"Many miles from here lies a place called Redwall Abbey," answered Broderick. "My horde wishes to conquer it, but we're in need of reinforcements."

Avila raised her paw for silence. "Say no more, what is mine is yours. I would be an honor to be by your side once more."

Broderick leaned in closer to the vixen. "Shall we seal the deal then?" If this was a different species or a male fox, sealing the deal would consist of spitting into ones paw and shaking the other vermin's paw. However, this was Avila, a gorgeous vixen. The two came together, lips locking as tongues slithered about. The vixen began to remove Broderick's jacket as he quickly tore off the strip of cloth concealing her chest. In there opinion, there was no better way to seal a deal between the two of them then this.

* * *

Broderick sat alone by his own campfire, munching away at a roasted bird. His solitude was soon finished as Russell took a seat away from his dad.

"You took forever in there!" noted the younger fox as he gnawed away at his own piece of roasted bird. "Why'd it take so long for you to just ask for her help?" As he sniffed the air however, he received his answer. "Oh, never mind." Broderick smiled as he watched his son mutter to himself about his dad having all the luck before taking a bite of roast bird.

"So, how do ye know that vixen?" asked Russell.

"We go back a few seasons," answered Broderick. "Before you were born."

"I heard she's one of those seers," continued the captain's son. "Seeing visions and doin' magic and whatnot. 'Tis fake if ye ask me."

The fox captain scowled. "Don't talk about your mother like that!"

The younger fox scowled back at him. "I don't care! I'll talk to her anyway I…wait, what? Mom got shot by an arrow!"

"It's quite fun lying to small children," answered Broderick with a smile. "I guess I should explain. Many seasons ago, I wandered upon this camp where I met Avila. There was a feast that night, which consisted of a vast variety of alcohol. I gave her a night she would never forget." A wide grin grew across his face. "Ye never forget your first. Shortly afterwards, she told me she was pregnant. To make matters worst, she had a husband at the time. Knowing that I'd be killed for impregnating her, she lied to her people, saying she had to go on a spiritual journey while I said I was leaving to conquer and plunder more land. After a while, she gave birth to you and asked me to take care of you, for she knew that her husband wouldn't believe the baby was his. Apparently, he couldn't…um…get it up."

"Wow, that's not too good for the ol' self esteem," commented Russell. "What happened to him?"

"Well, I wandered about for a while until I saw the ugliest thing I've ever seen," continued the fox Captain. "It was the first time I saw Hallthor. I thought he was some deformed weasel or something, but turns out that's how he usually looks." The two foxes shared a laugh before Broderick began once more. "Avila's husband had apparently angered Hallthor and got flattened. I was so thankful that I made the worst decision I've ever made…I pledged my allegiance to him. I quickly rose through the ranks until he appointed me his captain. I was so busy, I couldn't bother taking care of you, but one night solved that problem. A lovely vixen walked up to me one night asking if I was up for a good time, so I told her I'd have sex with her if she adopted you. From then on, she was your mother until she was killed by an arrow during battle."

"So, that's it? I'm simply just a result from another one of your one night stands?" asked Russell."

"Exactly," answered the older fox. "It's not like we meant to have ye, I kind of happened by mistake."

Anger rushed through the young fox as he kicked dirt at Broderick. "Go to Hellgates!" He rushed off into the night, away from his father."

"Huh, _somebeast_ is a little emotional," Broderick said to himself before taking another bite of roast bird.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if I scared you a little when they 'sealed the deal'. As for Avila, I'm trying to base her dialect off of Calypso from Pirates of the Caribbean. Some tips on how to do her dialect would be greatly appreciated! Please R&R!


	37. Proposal

**Ch.37**

**Proposal**

Happy Groundhog Day everyone! I'm not gonna lie, this is definitely a filler chapter and I'm really scatter-brained because I've gotten four college letters in the past two days! Despite that, I hope you enjoy it anyways! Please R&R!

* * *

The weather at Redwall was amazingly pleasing with the non-humid warmth and the bright sun. A cool breeze swayed the leaves as birds sung joyful tunes. It was such a lovely day outside that lunch was served outside in the orchard, which was the first time in a while Redwall has done so due to war. Most of the Abbeybeasts were more jovial than usual with the end of the war; however, Alastair wasn't like most beasts.

The Abbey Champion sat alone, somewhat separated from the other Abbeybeasts. He dearly wanted to enjoy the beautiful day like every other beast, but he simply had too much on his mind.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Alastair turned to see Rhea take a seat next to him on the bench by the Abbey pond.

Alastair nodded. "I hate thinking this, but…I don't think this war's over yet. If that really was our final battle against Hallthor, where was Broderick? I know he wants nothing more than to slay me, so why wasn't he present during the battle?"

"I've been thinking the same thing," confessed the Badger Lady after a sip of Elderberry wine. "I must admit he's a brilliant tactician, so I would imagine he has something up his sleeve."

"Yes, but what?" asked Alastair. "Just look at everybeast out here, this is how Redwall should be, not living in constant fear of a vermin attack!"

Rhea simply shrugged. "We could send out scouts, but besides that, only time will tell."

* * *

Phoebe smiled happily as she walked through the hallways of the Abbey. It felt as if a great weight had lifted of her shoulders with the end of the war. She no longer feared if any beast would be slain or if vermin would try to slay her in her sleep.

"And now for a little writing," she said to herself as she turned to her door, but stopped suddenly. Nailed to the door was a piece of parchment which read, 'You're the of my eye'.

"I wonder who put this here?" the squirrel asked herself as she tore the parchment off the nail. She was going to slip it into her pocket and leave it for later, but she was always fond of puzzles and this one had tantalized her curiosity. "Looks like I just have to write later. The blank is obviously 'apple', so I guess I'd find my next clue where there's an apple. Mayhaps it's in the orchard."

* * *

The Abbey Recorder smiled victoriously as she saw a piece of parchment under a lovely red apple by the apple tree in the orchard. Taking the parchment from under the fruit, she unfolded it and read the next clue. "'The **two** of us in perfect harmony'. Hmmm, since 'two' is bolded like that, it must have some importance to where the next clue is hidden. Mayhaps it's by a pair of something. As for the blank, let's see…work, sing, live…" A wide grin spread across her features as she finally came up with the answer. "Ring! The two of us ring in perfect harmony! And only one pair of inanimate objects ring in this Abbey!" She sprinted full speed to her next destination, feeling a little cleverer with each step.

* * *

Phoebe finally came to a stop as she entered the bell tower, her head turning every which way in her search for the next clue. "Now where could it…oh!" She flushed pink with embarrassment as she saw a piece of parchment hanging from the rope used to ring the bell. Tearing the parchment off the rope, she unfolded the clue and read it aloud. " 'You're the sweetest to touch my lips, though my thirst for you is unquenchable'". The squirrel blushed again, her face turning red. "Okay, only one squirrel has touched my lips, but I don't think he's the answer to this riddle. Since 'thirst' and 'quench' are used, then I'm guessing the answer is 'drink' and I know where to find that!"

* * *

The squirrel tip-toed down the cellar stares, hoping not to wake the slumbering Cade, though she had no idea how the Cellarhog could hear anything over his thunderous snoring. "How am I supposed to find a clue in here?" she asked herself. "This room is massive! I might as well get something to drink now, because I might be down here for a while." She turned to a shelf of mugs, only to find her eyes to meet the sight of another piece of parchment. "Well that was convenient," she said to herself as she took the parchment and tip-toed back up the stairs, reading the parchment as she did. " '**You** and I we**r**e **m**eant t**o** be t**o**gethe**r**'. I wonder what Bryon is up too. Okay, there's a few letters that have been bolded, so they must be important. Mayhaps I should unscramble them. Add 'r' to the end of 'you' and I get 'your', so the only remaining letters are m, o, o, and …r." The word instantly popped into her head. " 'your room'? I'm suppose to go to my room? You mean I could have simply just ignored the first clue and entered my room?"

* * *

The Abbey Recorder opened her door and entered the room. "Okay, where's that next clue?"

"There are no more clues." Phoebe turned around to see Bryon approach her.

"I knew you had to be the one who made those riddles," claimed Phoebe. "But why?"

"So I could keep you busy until I built up the confidence to do this," answered the male squirrel as he got on one knee. Taking out removing a tiny box from his tunic pocket, he opened it, revealing a breath-taking diamond ring which sparkled in the afternoon sun. "Phoebe, will you marry me?" Phoebe simply stood motionless, shock running through her whole body. She wanted say something, but she couldn't get any words out of her mouth. Tears swelled in her eyes as she finally nodded. "Yes!" Bryon, his face flushed bright red, slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and embracing his love. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in, the lips touching. They held their kiss for what seemed to be eternity, Phoebe grabbing at Bryon's tunic as she did.

The male squirrel suddenly broke the kiss and backed up a couple spaces. "Phoebe wait…"

Her face flushed bright red. "Oh, s-sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. If you want to wait until we're married, I understand."

"Actually, I stopped so I could do this," answered the squirrel as he walked over to a chair at the side of the room. Taking the chair, he jammed it under the doorknob, disabling access to the room. "Oh no! Looks like we're looked in!"

Phoebe smiled devilishly as she sat on her bed. "I guess we should wait until some beast comes to rescue us. Any ideas what we can do to pass the time?"

"I've got a couple ideas," answered Bryon coolly as he took off his tunic.

* * *

And once again, two creatures have sex in my fic! I'm sorry for the filler, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	38. Return

**Ch.38**

**Return**

Welcome to my latest chapter! Before I begin, I'd like to thank Kelaiah for featuring Isaac and Keith in his fic, "Blue Moon". I can't wait to see them! Please R&R!

* * *

Avila smiled as she motioned towards the Abbey far in the distance. "So, dis is Redwall, de place ye told me about, yes?"

Broderick nodded. "That's it alright." He and the other foxes had been marching day and night with rarely any breaks in between to make it back to Redwall as quick as possible.

"The time has almost come to finally claim what's mine, not to mention the demise of that mouse warrior," said Broderick, grimacing with disgust at the mention of Alastair. "But before I can achieve my revenge, however, I must discuss my plans with our Captains. Luckily, I've been spending our marching time to think up a strategy and I've got one in mind that could get us inside." He turned to a lesser-ranked fox. "Gather my Captains and lead them to my tent!"

In a matter of minutes, Broderick and Avila were seated in their tent, along with the three newly selected captains. Since all of the higher ranked vermin in Hallthor's horde had either been killed or run away, Broderick had chosen three foxes from Avila's horde. Each fox was chosen due to their specific skills and leadership that made them deserving of such a position.

The first fox was a tall, lanky creature named Orvar who was clad in orange headband and sand-colored loincloth. He was renowned for his deadly accuracy with arrows and led the archers. Orvar usually kept his mouth shut unless it was necessary for him to speak.

Alban, the second Captain, despite being an adult fox, was even shorter than Russell, who was between Keith and Ignatius's age and wore a dark blue bandana, a hefty belt, and an olive green loincloth. Unlike Orvar, he was loud and usually sarcastic, unless he was tracking a creature, which was his best skill. His preferred weapon was a dagger, which he kept close to him at all times.

The third Captain was Ediz, a large, bulky fox that had the left side of his face covered in tattoos and clad in a black loincloth and matching sash. His attitude and brain capacity reminded Broderick unpleasantly of Hallthor, but a strong, battle-crazy creature was usually helpful to an extent. Tied to his sash was a pouch where he kept his stash of mushrooms which would throw any creature that eats them into a berserk state of mind. With his twin axes, he was a frightening threat on the battlefield.

"I glad you all could join us," said Broderick. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to be here…"

"Didja think of a way t' git into dat red stone place?" asked Ediz.

Alban rolled his eyes. "No, he invited us fer tea. Of course he's got a plan ye numbskull!"

"Shut ye gobs, the both o' ye!" hissed Orvar, not wanting to lose his Captain position after just receiving it. The other two captains reluctantly settled down.

"Kiss ass," Alban muttered under his breath.

Broderick sighed with irritation before continuing. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, you're probably wondering why I've asked for your presence and Ediz, you're correct. I've come up with a new plan to get into Redwall. It's going to take a bit of time to execute and many vermin have tried this and failed, but upon completion, Redwall will be ours!"

"Just dink of all de treasures that lay inside de Abbey!" said Avila with a twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed a large scroll. "Wid a fortress of such size, we can rule Mossflower! We can recruit oder vermin t' expand de horde and enslave woodlanders t' build additions t' de Abbey until we're impenetrable!"

The Fox Lord smiled at his ambitious mistress. "I like the way you think, but let's focus on our current task. Now then, the plans?"

Avila nodded as she opened the large scroll for the captains to see. "Of course, My Lord."

* * *

Ignatius groaned yet again as he stood on the Abbey wall tops. Although it was much safer than being in the middle of a heated battle, the utter boredom of sentry duty was even more painful than being shot by an arrow. "Ugh, how long does a chap have to blinkin' stand around before he's done his job?"

"Well, you're done in about an hour, but if you keep complainin' like that, and I'll have ye on sentry duty 'til Midnight," answered Godfrey, giving the recruit a sharp look.

"But I thought that Hallthor chap kicked the bucket," said Ignatius. "Who else are we lookin' for?"

"Well if yer up for leavin' the Abbey and goin' back to eating Salamandastron tuck be my bally guest!" answered the Long Patrol Captain.

Ignatius sighed impatiently as he examined the fringe of the woods. "I've been lookin' at the same thing for the past few hours sah! It's just grass, trees, and foxes, nothing' out of the ordinary!" He stopped upon realizing what he had just said. "Hold up a tick, there's foxes in the woods!"

Godfrey rushed over with a telescope and gazed out at where the younger hare was pointing. After a few seconds, he lowered his telescope and gritted his teeth. "He's back!"

* * *

I know it wasn't a very long chapter, but as you can tell, there's lots of excitement coming soon! Also, I'm pretty sure there aren't that many chapters left, ten at most. Please R&R!


	39. The Invasion Pt1

**Ch.39**

**The Invasion Pt.1**

I was supposed to go skiing this weekend, but my sister came down with the flu, so we couldn't go. Unfortunately, I think I might be catching it too, thus lowering my energy, so I'll try to do my best to come up with an entertaining chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

Alban gritted his teeth as he watched a score of foxes dig at the ground with makeshift shovels. "Stir yer stumps ye lazy bunch o' worthless scum, dig faster!"

"I'll stick me foot paw up 'is 'hole' if he doesn't shut up!" one of the foxes muttered to another fox as he plunged his shovel into the earth.

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!" The laboring foxes turned around in surprise as scores of hares and a badger charged right at them. When the Long Patrol charged at their foes, the vermin were usually wide-eyed and trembling with fear, but the foxes only seemed startled by their war cry. The simply stood around as if nothing was about to happen.

Orvar, along with his archers, emerged from the surrounding shrubbery. "Fire!" Scores of arrows soared through the air, slaying several hares while wounding many others. He smiled with satisfaction as his arrow took a hare in the skull, taking aim with another arrow as he did.

* * *

Redwallers crowded around the wall tops, loading slings and notching arrows in their bows. They wanted to help the Long Patrol, especially after everything the hares had done for them.

"Everybeast stand down!" ordered Alastair as he marched across the wall tops.

An otter gave him a confused look as he ceased swinging his sling. "But what about the Long Patrol?"

"The trees are covering them, we won't be able to get a clear shot," explained the Abbey Champion. "We can send more creatures to help, but we can't fire anything from here!"

* * *

Godfrey dislodged his rapier from a fox's midsection, allowing his foe to collapse to the ground. "Any other vermin wish to try their luck? I can do this all bally day!"

"According to my visions, Godfrey, yew don't 'ave dat long." Godfrey turned to see Avila sitting under a tree.

The Long Patrol Captain approached the vixen, his rapier held ready. "Who are you and how do ye know my name?"

"My name is of no importance to ye," answered the seer. "As for yer name, a learned it during a vision of yer death!" A loud roar bellowed from Godfrey's right. The hare barely had time to dodged one of Ediz's battle axes.

Knowing that a battle was coming soon, Ediz had ingested a hearty amount of his special stash of mushrooms. His red eyes had a wild, disturbed look, foam covered his mouth and chin like a beard, and the only thought that graced his puny brain was 'kill the hares!'" Avila didn't need her visions to know that being around Ediz in his current state of mind was life-threatening. She fled the scene, dashing deep into Mossflower.

"The blinkin' fox has lost his bally mind!" Godfrey muttered to himself as he readied himself. "And so is that vixen if she thinks this loony's gonna take me down!"

* * *

On the other side of the woods, Broderick smiled contently to himself as he rested underneath one of the trees. Everything was going according to plan. Although Alban had ordered his group of foxes to dig, the rest of the Fox Lord's horde had taken care of that.

For the past few days, he ordered his horde to work night and day on digging a tunnel from where he stood all the way to the Abbey. It wasn't until the night before when the foxes completed the tunnel, which brought Broderick to the second part of his plan. Despite the assistance of Avila's horde, he was still outnumbered, so he needed a plan to distract some of Redwall's army. He ordered Alban to make it look as if he was ordering his group to dig, while Orvar and the archers hid in the bushes, ready to launch a sneak attack on any hare unfortunate enough to venture too close. With the berserk strength of Ediz, Orvar's brains, and Alban's leadership, he knew that they could give the Long Patrol a run for their money, but they were merely a distraction.

Broderick's grin grew wider as Avila emerged from the woods. "Is everything going smoothly?"

Avila nodded. "De Redwallers don't suspect a ding, my Lord. Everyding ready here, yes?"

"All I needed was for you to be here," answered Broderick. "Now everything's perfect. He turned to the rest of the foxes. "It's time, my brethren, time to finally clam what we've long for since we've set eyes on it!"

"Wot in Hellgates is he talkin' about?' one of Avila's foxes whispered to his mate. "We've only been 'ere fer a few nightfalls!"

His mate shrugged. "Just go along with it, 'tis best not to anger him."

The Fox Lord unsheathed his rapier, pointing to the entrance of the tunnel. "Onward, my foxes, to Redwall!"

"To Redwaaaaalllllll!" bellowed his horde as they poured into the tunnel, knocking others out of the way as they did.

Broderick stuck his arm out and turned to Avila. "Shall we?"

The vixen smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. "Yes, my Lord. The two foxes, now arm in arm, entered the tunnel, en route to Redwall.

* * *

Again, sorry for the short chapter, but like I said, I'm not feeling a hundred percent. Will Godfrey die? Will Broderick succeed? Will I ever learn to start using Isaac more since he's the main character? Feel free to answer those questions or take guesses in your review. Please R&R!


	40. The Invasion Pt2

**Ch.40**

**The Invasion Pt.2**

Welcome to Pt.2! I'm pretty sure this chapter will be longer than my previous one (sorry about that by the way). I guess I paid for it because no one reviewed that chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

Bellowing with berserk rage, Ediz charged at Godfrey, both axes raised over his head. The Long Patrol Captain sidestepped out of the way as the fox swung downward with the axe in his right paw. The hare slashed at the crazed beast's unprotected right side, only for his rapier to meet Ediz's second axe.

With the hare preoccupied, the fox dislodged his other axe, swinging it horizontally at his foe's head. Being too close to the Long Patrol Captain, however, Godfrey was knocked over the head with the shaft of the axe. It wasn't exactly what the fox was hoping for, but at least it put him ahead in the battle to the death.

Ediz swung his axe once more at the hare, hoping this time it would put an end to his adversary. Despite the blood flowing from his open wound, Godfrey got his rapier up in the nick of time. The sword was knocked from his grasp, clattering to the ground several feet away.

"Kill the rabbit!" roared the fox as he raised one of his axes in the air.

"I'm a blinkin' hare, snotface!" snapped Godfrey as he rolled out of the way. Grabbing Ediz's left arm, he pulled his wrist downward while performing a forceful uppercut to the fox's left elbow, causing the vermin's arm to snap like a twig. The axe he was holding in his broken arm's paw clattered to the hare's foot paws.

The mushrooms Ediz consumed before the battle helped somewhat numb the pain, but it was still unbearable. In an attempt to silence the hare once and for all, he swung at Godfrey's head. The fox, unlike most foxes, wasn't very smart and the mushrooms killed even more of his brain cells. The head of the axe missed the Long Patrol Captain, but it did manage to chop something off: his broken arm.

Ediz howled in agony as his severed arm flopped to the ground, his stomp of an arm spouting a fountain of crimson blood. This was Godfrey's chance. Taking the fox's dropped axe, he swung it at the Fox Captain's torso. Ediz toppled to the ground, along to Godfrey to deliver more life-ending blows, once, twice, thrice!

Panting heavily, Godfrey tossed the bloody axe aside, walking away from what was left of Ediz and over to his rapier. "That axe was pretty useful, but I think I'll stick to my rapier. So much for that vixen's so called prophecies. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

* * *

Not to far from where Godfrey stood, Ignatius blocked yet another strike for Alban's dagger.

"Persistent lil' bugger, aren't ye?" sneered the fox.

"Yeah, that's the thing about me," explained Ignatius as he longed at the tracker, who ducked the blade. "I don't fancy dying!"

Alban suddenly charged forward, cutting Ignatius's cheek. "Well that's a shame, 'cause yer mine!" He slashed once more at the hare, only to be knocked off balance by a forceful block from his adversary. Using his powerful hind legs, he landed a powerful kick to the stomach, sending the fox several feet away.

The fox slowly rose to his paws. "Son of a…" The hare sprinted at the fox, knocking his foe even further away with a drop kick to the jaw. Although a bit disoriented and missing a few teeth, Alban quickly rose to his paws once more. "That's it, you're gonna die!" It was the fox's turn to charge at his foe, but Ignatius, being a runner for the Long Patrol, was much quicker than Alban.

"Hold still so I can gut ye!" growled Alban as he slashed downward once more, only for his blade to meet air.

"I'll hold still when ye trying to kill me!" replied Ignatius. "As a matter of fact, I'll make ye stop right now! The hare stabbed downward, impaling Alban's foot paw.

Alban hopped up and down, holding his injured foot paw in his paws. "Yeowch! That was the last thing he ever said. Ignatius shoved his blade into the fox's chest. Unfortunately, Alban was standing in front of a tree at the time, causing the hare's sword to stick into the wood.

* * *

Orvar, hidden in a tall bush, watched Ignatius as he tried to free his blade from the tree. If he was the kind of beast to show happy emotions, he would have laughed at the hare's futile attempts to free the rapier. Notching an arrow into his bow, his eyes focused on the Long Patrol recruit, taking careful aim. He was so focused on Ignatius; he didn't see the other hare come into the picture.

* * *

"Need a little help there?" asked Godfrey as he walked over to Ignatius.

The younger hare laughed sheepishly. "Hehehe, thanks I…" he was suddenly shoved out of the way, falling to the ground in the process. He sat back up, ears erect with indignation. "What was that f…?" His angry tirade was cut short as he caught sight of Godfrey, lying on his back as blood poured from the arrow wound in his head.

* * *

The archer fox showed no signs of displeasure for missing his target. In fact, he was glad he hit Godfrey instead. Why kill one of the enemy's soldiers when you can kill their captain?

"Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!" Orvar turned to see whaere the ear-splitting cry had come from, only to be grabbed by the throat by Rhea. She saw the whole scene, Godfrey knocking Ignatius out of the way, but being slain at the same time. She had kept her sanity in check throughout the battle, but with the Captain's death, the death of he longtime close friend, the Bloodwrath overcame her like a tidal wave, soaking her mind in utter rage. The Badger Lady swiftly snapped the fox's neck before using him as a club on three other nearby foxes.

"How th' 'eck do we slay that thing!" asked one of his allies frantically.

The other fox shook his head. "Ye don't! It kills you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far corner of the Abbey, a fox peeked out of a large hole, looking to see if anybeast was near. "There's no beast around, let's go!" Foxes spewed out of the hole, scattering across the Abbey grounds.

Broderick grasped Avila's paw, pulling her out of the hole. "We're here!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed all the battling in this chapter! With Broderick inside once again, this should get interesting. Please R&R!


	41. The Invasion Pt3

**Ch.41**

**The Invasion Pt.3**

Before I begin this chapter, I want to let you know that this fic is soon coming to a close. I plan to end this at ch.44 and then an epilogue after that. It's been fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Would you like to see a sequel? Please R&R!

* * *

Redwallers looked over the wall, trying to see what all the commotion was down below, but the trees obstructed their view. All they could hear were the screams of fright from the foxes.

"I can't believe the words are comin' out o' me mouth, but I feel sorry fer those vermin," said Skipper as he continued to look over the wall.

Log-a-log nodded in agreement. "Facin' a badger in the Bloodwrath, that's not exactly the quickest and painless way t' go."

"And we'll make sure you die the same way!" The Redwallers turned in place, only to see Broderick and his crew surrounding them at both sides.

Alastair's jaw dropped in disbelief. "How did you…"

Broderick chuckled. "Y'know, I find it quite amusing that Redwall is surrounded by a large wall yet I've been me and my horde has been in here how many times now?"

"I find it funny that despite that, you've fail to conquer us!" snapped Alastair as he held his sword ready.

The fox Lord flashed the mouse a toothy grin. "Until today!" The foxes charged, yelling, snarling, and laughing maniacally.

* * *

Keith sat reluctantly in his infirmary bed, utterly bored. He wanted to be up on the walls battling against Broderick's horde, but Alice had forbidden it. "Alice, I'm a lot better now, honest! Can't I at least pop up there to see what going on?"

"Sorry, but I can't allow that," answered the hare as she continued to make up on of the previously used beds in the infirmary. "Arrows and stones could be flyin' about and that'd only make your head worse if ye get hit by one. Don't worry, you'll be fit to go in a couple of days, just relax." As the words left her mouth, three foxes, busted through the door, brandishing their weapons.

"Oh corks, not again!" groaned Alice as she scrambled to find something to defend herself with. However, when she grabbed a scalpel, she noticed that protecting herself was no longer necessary. The lifeless carcasses of the foxes were already staining the floor with their blood, which created a small puddle around their wounds. The hare turned back to the skunk. "Where did you get those knives? I thought you were supposed to stay in bed!"

The skunk chuckled sheepishly. "I thought I'd stock up just in case something happened and since you take long lunch breaks, I decided to use that time to sneak down to the kitchens and grab some. Good thing there were only three foxes, one more and I'd be out of knives! Well, except for my parent's daggers."

"There ye are ye…" Alice and Keith turned to see Russell enter the infirmary. Well, he tried to, but he accidentally tripped over one of the dead vermin, causing him to fall face first on the floor. The situation would have been quite funny if he wasn't menacing the two with his rapier.

"Okay ye stinking cat," growled Russell as he brushed his sleeve in an attempt to rub off some of the blood he fell in, which only made the spot bigger. "Ye beat me once before, but I'm not lettin' ye humiliate me again!"

Keith grabbed his daggers from under his pillow. "Alice, run for it!" Alice did as she was told, quickly exiting the room. The skunk hopped out of the bed, almost falling over as he did. He didn't want to admit it, but his head was bothering him more than he let on. Despite the throbbing and dizziness, he held his weapons ready. "You're making a big mistake. Leave while you still can!"

"And miss out on my chance fer revenge?" asked Russell. "Not a chance!"

* * *

Blood and fur flew as the Redwallers and the foxes clawed and hacked at each other. The floor was covered in blood pools and bodies, leaving the intoxicating stench of death in the air. However, Isaac wasn't one of the creatures on the wall.

The chubby Highlander gazed about the hallways of the Abbey, searching for and vermin that might be around. He knew that from past experience that the vermin would choose to go after creatures weaker than themselves. "It seems calm so far," he mumbled to himself. "Why does that worry me?" He pushed Grayson's door open, only to find Avila sitting on the armchair with a rope leash around the Abbot's neck.

"Ye've made a grave mistake Isaac," said the vixen as she drew a dagger, holding it close to Grayson's neck. "Move and I'll slit 'is throat!"

* * *

A fox wielding a dagger ducked under Skipper's weapon, charging at the Chieftain. Skipper, shot out with his foot paw, causing the fox to double over before being smacked in the side with the flat of the otter's oar-like weapon. His head cracked against the wall, blood trickling down the fox's face like a stream. With a grunt of frustration, he leaped at Skipper once more. The otter thrust upward with his blade, knocking the fox upward and over the wall, plunging to his death.

Log-a-log blocked another strike from a fox's club, pushing his attacker back. The fox simply charged at the shrew once more, bellowing a wild cry. He swung at Log-a-log, who ducked the club and struck his opponent with a slash to the shoulder. With his foe preoccupied with a gushing wound, he stabbed at the fox repeatedly, filling him with more holes than a bad plot.

The Redwallers weren't the only ones who were slaying. A mouse guard charged at Broderick, his makeshift spear poised for impaling. The fox simply sidestepped out of the way, severing the shaft and slaying the foolish beast in two simple strokes. A hedgehog ran at the fox, a candlestick in paw. He swiped downward at the fox Lord, who blocked the blow, disarming his foe before impaling him through the throat. Broderick turned around quickly, thrusting his sword forward into a squirrel's chest.

A fox with an axe slashed at Alastair, who defended himself with his mighty sword. The mouse swung downward wit his blade, barely missing the fox, who ducked and charged at his side. The vermin only met Alastair's hilt, which caused most of his teeth to fall out. Luckily, the fox didn't have to spend much time worrying about his injury as Alastair severed his head.

"Not bad at all, mouse." Alastair looked up to see Broderick, who shook his rapier at the Abbey Champion. "I've waited for this moment much too long. It's time I finished you for good!"

"My thoughts exactly," replied Alastair as he held his sword ready. "Redwall has suffered too much because of you and your horde and it's time I put and end to it!"

* * *

Yep, another short one, but at least some major climax action is ahead. Can Keith beat Russell despite his head injury? How can Isaac save Abbot Grayson from Avila? And who will win the final bout between Alastair and Broderick? Please R&R!


	42. The Invasion Pt4

**Ch.42**

**The Invasion Pt.4**

Sorry I put this up later than usual, hectic day today, but then again, when haven't I used that excuse? Anyways, enjoy Pt.4! Please R&R!

* * *

Russell charged at Keith, his rapier poised for the kill as he slashed at the skunk. His opponent hopped onto on of the beds, avoiding the blow. Keith leaped off the bed, positioning himself behind the fox and delivering a painful slash to the back. The force of the blow knocked Russell forward, his head connecting with the bed post. The skunk moved in for the kill, thrusting downward with one of his daggers. The fox rolled out of the way of his adversary's attack, slashing Keith's legs in the process before rising to his paws.

Keith shot his leg out in retaliation, sending Russell staggering to the dead bodies by the doorway. Grabbing the knives embedded in his slain comrades, he chucked them one by one at his foe. Unfortunately, he didn't possess dagger-throwing skills like Keith, all knives missing the skunk and clattering to the floor. The skunk sprinted at the fox, tackling him out of the infirmary and into the vast hallway.

Unfortunately, Keith's tackle had done more damage to him than his foe as he took several precious seconds to rub his previously injured head. Russell. On the other hand, was already back on his paws, delivering a powerful kick to the skunk's ribs. Keith tumbled over, holding his aching stomach with one paw and trying to get back on his paws with the aid of his other paw. He barely had time to block himself as Russell swiped at him once more with his rapier, causing the skunk to fall back down.

The skunk once again got back on his paws, this time defending himself without falling over, but Russell wasn't done with his offensive assault yet. He kept slashing at his adversary, pushing Keith further back in the process. Having his attention focused on not being cut to pieces, the skunk had no idea what was behind him until it was too late. He stepped back once again, only this time, his foot paw didn't touch any solid ground. Keith tumbled down the cellar stairs, landing at the bottom in a raucous heap.

Blood trickled down the skunk's head as he attempted to get back on his paws, finding it quite difficult to do in his disoriented state. He was finally able to get back up with the assistance of Russell, who immediately whacked him across the face with his sword hilt. Keith leaned himself against the wall, gaining back some of his lost balance. He quickly moved out of the way as Russell thrust his sword at him, the rapier becoming stuck in the wall.

Before the fox could free his weapon, Keith grabbed him by his head, shoving his head into a barrel of strawberry cordial. The skunk applied the rest of his remaining strength on holding down Russell, hoping to end the battle here and now. He knew he couldn't take anymore blows in his present state or else he would meet his parents sooner than he thought. Russell, however, wasn't about to sit back and drown, especially in such a pink, yet tasty beverage. He pushed upwards against the skunk's force, trying to maintain his remaining oxygen at the same time. With a final push, Russell's head emerged from the barrel, but was pushed once again by Keith. With exhaustion and light-headedness overtaking the skunk, his aim wasn't at one hundred percent. Instead of pushing the fox's head back into the barrel, he shoved his head into Russell's rapier hilt.

The fox pushed Keith away with one paw, holding his right eye with his other paw. "My eye! My eye! I can't see!" Along with losing his eye, he had also lost his will to fight. Not even bothering to grab his rapier, he rushed out of the room, leaving Keith alone.

"Yeah…that's right…run you coward," said Keith groggily. "Why's the room spinning?" he collapsed to the ground, slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

While holding the Abbot close to herself, Avila, began to approach the Highlander.

"'Old on a tic," said Isaac. "Ah no vermin are stupid, but ah no ye vixens are fairly intelligent. Why shed unneeded blood when ye kin talk it out? Why are ye even 'elpin' Broderick anyways?"

Avila stopped her advance, though she still held her weapon dangerously close to Grayson's throat. "Broderick is my husband and the father of my son, Russell. Together, Broderick and I will rule Mossflower wid Redwall as our fortress!"

"Russell, eh?" repeated the hedgehog. "Ah remember whackin' 'is tail aboot once before."

Contrary to what Isaac thought Avila's reaction would be, the vixen chuckled at his statement. "Ye claim t' be a creature of peace, living 'ere in de Abbey of Redwall, yet ye harm others? I guess ye've gotten a taste fer blood after killing Cullen, yes?"

"'Ow do ye know aboot Cullen?" asked the Highlander.

"I can see the past, the future, anything with de help of de demons of Hellgates," explained. "They are what give us vixens our ability to see visions and from what I saw, ye liked watching de blood trickle from 'is head, yes?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "'Is death was an accident! I-I was just-"

"Trying to be funny?" asked Avila. "That's all yer life is about. Ye know ye've done wrong, experienced turmoil and suffering on many levels, so ye crack jokes and make others laugh to 'elp ye forget those painful memories of guilt, all for de sake of achieving happiness."

"Don't all beast want happiness?" asked the Highlander. "That's why ye married Broderick, right?"

Avila lessened the pressure of the dagger against Grayson's throat. "Noding in my life has brought me wi' more joy dan wedding my Broderick!"

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head. "Ye claim tae 'ave such amazin' sight, yet yer so blind. Ah'm pretty sure he was sleepin' with some other vixens."

"Broderick 'as certain needs," explained the vixen. "Ah know dat what he did wi' does oder vixens meant noding to 'im!"

"Oh really?" asked Isaac, his paws on his hips. "Ah'm sure once ye've stopped bein' useful t' 'im, he'll jus' kill ye fer some other young vixen."

The vixen gritted her teeth. "Ye speak noding but lies!"

"I mean, look at all th' things ye've done fer 'im," continued the hedgehog. "Ye've pleased 'im in bed, ye've given 'im a son, now yer 'elpin' I'm take over Redwall. Once this is all o'er, 'ell hire some assassin t' kill ye, fake some sort o' funeral, then spend th' night poundin' away at some fresh vixen tail…um, excuse me fer sayin' that Father."

Before the Abbot could pardon the Highlander, Avila spoke up. "At least Broderick knows what it's like to pleasure somebeast in bed!"

"Don't change thae subject!" said Isaac. "Ye no jus' as well as ah do that Broderick only cares aboot his own personal gain!"

"Damn you impudent cur!" snarled the vixen as she threw Grayson to the floor. "I'll teach thee not to say such hideous lies!" She charged at the hedgehog, he dagger raised in the air. With a quick thrust, Isaac impaled Avila through the stomach, slinging her lifeless carcass to the floor. He turned to Father Abbot, helping the older creature to his paws. "Are ye alroight Father?"

Grayson nodded as he allowed Isaac to help him up. "I'm not walking amongst the trees of the Dark Forest, thanks to you. I, along with Redwall, are eternally in your debt. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Can we 'ave a big feast once we get rid o' this fox infestation?' asked the plump hedgehog eagerly.

"We certainly will," answered Father Abbot. "Though I don't know how you can think of eating with all the gruesomeness of death about."

Isaac grabbed Avila's body. "Sorry aboot that Father, I'll take care o' 'er an' ye find yerself a new hidin' spot. Thae war ain't done yet!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Wow, I had a couple lines of dialogue in Keith's battle and Isaac's part was full of dialogue! And yes folks, Isaac is a virgin. As you've probably guessed, Alastair's battle with Broderick is in the next chapter, so please don't hurt me! Please R&R!


	43. The Invasion Pt5

**Ch.43**

**The Invasion Pt.5**

Welcome to the final part of The Invasion! After this, there'll be one more chapter and then an epilogue. As you probably guessed, this chapter centers around Alastair and Broderick's battle. I know I'm not the best when it comes to battle scenes, usually keeping them short and sweet, but I'll try to make this both long and action-packed. As you have probably guessed, I'm merely prattling on to make this chapter look bigger and increase the word count, but I'll stop now. Please R&R!

* * *

Blood stained the walls and floor with crimson as the war continued. If bloodlust had not consumed the senses of the Redwallers, many would be sick to their stomachs at the stench of death clinging to their once peaceful abbey. The battle was indeed intense, filled with tension and danger around every corner, but only one battle trumped all other presents struggles.

A flurry of sparks flew through the air with every clash of Alastair and Broderick's swords clanged together with every swing, every strike, every attempt to finish what they had started long ago. Alastair swung downward at the fox, who blocked his blow. The mouse spun around, slashing at the fox's footpaws, but his blade met nothing. Broderick jumped over the sword, stabbing downward at the Abbey Champion, but despite the energy-draining skirmish, Alastair rolled out of the way, Broderick's blade plunging into the ground when the mouse had been standing a moment ago. He grabbed the fox by his neck fur, whacking his foe over the head with the hilt of his sword. Blood ran down Broderick's face as he staggered backwards, only to be grabbed by the mouse once more as he struck him once more with his hilt. Broderick fell flat on his back onto the stone floor, but quickly rose to his foot paws, knowing Alastair wouldn't hit him while he was down.

With the fox back on his paws, Alastair went at Broderick once more, swinging the sword of Martin horizontally, targeting the chest of his foe, but Broderick wasn't about to let the Abbey Champion land another blood-shedding blow. He ducked under the blade, leaping upward as he slashed at Alastair's midsection. It was Alastair's turn to fall on his back, but the fox wasn't as honorable as he was. Broderick jumped onto the mouse's back, a satisfying crack reaching his ears before he stopped down on Alastair's head. He poised his rapier, quickly deciding where on the Abbey Champion's body should he plunge his blade into, but that mere half second cost him precious time. Grabbing the fox's ankle, Alastair gave it a sharp twist, followed by a forceful push, sending Broderick on his rump.

Not wanting the fox to get away with what he did, Alastair lunged at the Vermin Lord. Broderick had been standing close to the edge of the wall at the moment and combined with the force of the mouse colliding with him, he and the Abbey Champion toppled over the edge.

Both had expected to hit the ground below at bone-crushing force, their spirits floating off to the Dark Forest, well, Hellgates for Broderick. On the contrary, they landed on a large pile of hay, saving them for the time being. The two emerged from the hay, taking a quick moment to examine their surroundings. They were at the fringes of the abbey gardens, the bell tower in the distance. As the two clasped eyes on each other, the fire of hatred rekindled, both hurrying to release themselves from the hay. The fox was the first to emerge, kicking Alastair off the hay pile and to the grassy earth. The mouse quickly recovered, rolling into a ready position.

Alastair swung his sword at the fox, left, right, up, and down, but the fox's agility was with him that day. He didn't even use his blade until the mouse's final slash, blocking the blow and thrusting his rapier at the Abbey Champion. Sidestepping out of range, Alastair grabbed the fox's arm, pulling the fox Lord towards him and delivering a mind-boggling head butt. Unfortunately, the hit effected both Alastair and his foe equally, both holding their throbbing heads as they toppled to the ground.

Once again, it was the fox recovered first, staggering to his paws as he stalked the mouse, raising his sword as he vicious grin grew on his muzzle. Alastair swung at the fox in retaliation, but Broderick easily blocked it, grabbing the mouse by the arm. With a powerful swing, Broderick threw the Abbey Champion into the air, the mouse landing several feet away on his back.

The Abbey Champion slowly but painfully rose to his paws, blood coating his fur and sweat stinging his eyes. He didn't receive much of a breather as Broderick continued his offensive with a flurry of swipes, swings and slashes at his adversary. Alastair did his best to protect himself, blocking and deflecting many blows, but many still got in, cutting his flesh and spilling his blood.

The last strike from Broderick sent the Abbey Champion through the doors of the bell tower, landing by the stairs. Pushing by the damaged doors, Broderick continued to unleash his rage on the mouse, leading his weakened opponent up the winding stairs.

The fox had become giddy with power and rage, laughing manically as he swiped away at the mouse. The feeling of dominance over his foe, the scent of victory gracing his nostrils, the look of utter exhaustion on Alastair's face, the adrenaline rush was almost as pleasurable as sex in the fox's opinion. He slashed at the mouse, who barely defended himself in time, but was knocked off balance, flipping over the railing and onto a support beam.

Alastair barely rose to his foot paws as Broderick leapt onto the beam, almost losing his balance, but he quickly gain his footing, charging at the mouse. Little did he know, Alastair still had a little fire left in him. He blocked the fox's downward strike, hopping backwards slightly before slashing horizontally at his foe. Broderick quickly blocked the blade from touching his body, but the blade quickly swiped downward as his foot paws. Broderick fell into a kneeling position, allowing Alastair to jump over him. The fox quickly turned around, raising to punish the mouse, but for once in his life, he was too slow. The sword of Martin carved a deep gash in his stomach, blood pouring out of the wound. The fox felt his wound with his free paw, swearing he could feel his guts as he feel back down to the kneeling position. He went to speak, but he could only manage to sputter blood.

"Don't speak," ordered Alastair as he turned to climb back onto the stairs. "Just pray that death takes you swiftly."

The Abbey Champion turned his attention away from the fox, not noticing the Broderick muttering to himself. "I've waited…much too long…just to see you walk away…alive. I won't…die like this!" He leapt at the mouse, plunging his rapier into the mouse's back as they both toppled over the side of the support beam. Unlike earlier, there wasn't any hay at the bottom for them to land in.

* * *

(Falls out of his chair, panting heavily) I did it! I finished it! (Get's back up and recomposes himself) I hope you enjoyed the battle! Stay tuned for the final chapter, which I expect to be fairly long. Please R&R!


	44. Bittersweet

**Ch.44**

**Bittersweet**

Welcome to the final chapter of The Adventures of Isaac Ashford! Since I start spring break tomorrow, I had some time to update. After this, there will be an epilogue, so you have that to look forward to. Please R&R!

* * *

Isaac walked across the abbey lawn, hearing the victorious jubilation from the Redwallers. From the sound of things, Redwall had prevailed against the foxes, liberating themselves once more. However, the hedgehog wanted to take one last look around the abbey just in case a few surviving vermin were hiding out. He had checked most of the abbey and the next location on his list was the bell tower. Pushing past the damaged doors, he entered to what he soon found was the result of a vicious battle. His blood ran cold as he saw the limp figure of Alastair face down on the floor, blood gushing from his chest.

"He thought he had me beat…" Isaac turned his attention to the left, where Broderick laid against the wall, blood flowing from his torso as a wide grin grew across his face. "…But I got the last laugh."

Instead of letting anger overtake him, Isaac approached the fox casually. "That may be, but at wot price? You're dying."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Broderick remarked sarcastically. "You know when ye say 'I'll gonna do it, even it kills me'? I never thought I'd actually have to eat those words, but they were more delicious than anything you abbeybeasts make in your kitchens."

The Highlander shook his head. "Revenge is ne'er sweet. Besides, we subdued your foxes. Ye lost thae war. Is thae victory still as guid as ye said it was?"

The fox nodded weakly. "Of course. Why are ye talking to me? I thought you'd finish me."

"Nay beast deserves tae die alone," explained Isaac. "Even vermin."

"Did any of my foxes escape?" asked the dying fox weakly, coughing up some blood in the process.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Mayhaps, ah'm nay sure. If there were survivors, we'd be merciful. Are ye worried aboot yer wife?"

"And my son," added Broderick. His vision was beginning to become shrouded in cloudy darkness.

"As far as ah know, yer son's alive," began Isaac. "As fer yer wife, well, she'll be waiting fer ye in Hellgates."

Broderick turned his head away from the pudgy hedgehog, unable to anything but darkness now. "Hellgates…doesn't seem so bad…with her." The final breath left the fox, death overtaking him.

* * *

Many beasts were overjoyed by the end of the war, wanting to have the biggest feast Redwall has ever seen, but there was still business to attend to. Father Abbot once again stood before everybeast in the Abbey Cemetery, caskets littering the area.

"I know that we are all glad to be rid of those vermin, but war does not come without sacrifice," began Grayson. "Let us remember our friends who gave their lives for us. Let us remember Captain Godfrey of the Long Patrol who gave his life for his comrade." That last statement knocked a wave of tears out of Ignatius. "And let us not forget Alastair, our Abbey Warrior, who gave his life to protect us all from Broderick. Let us offer a prayer to those in the Dark Forest." 

_"Suns that turn as seasons turn,_

_Flowers grow and wither yet._

_Who can say what flamemay burn,_

_Friends that we have known and met._

_look into the young ones' eyes,_

_See the winter turn to spring,_

_Across the quiet eternal lake,_

_RIpples spreading in a ring."_

* * *

Ignatius sat in one of the benches by the infirmary, a bandage on his cheek stained by blood and tears. Most beasts seemed to be overjoyed by the end of the war, but nothing seemed to help the hare at the moment, not even food. Every time he shut his eye, all he could see was his captain's dead body, his blood staining the ground.

"Good evening my son," Ignatius looked up to see Father standing over him, a smile on his face. "May I sit with you?" The hare nodded, allowing the mouse to take the seat to his left. "I heard about what happened to Godfrey."

"It's all me fault," moaned the Long Patrol hare. "If I wasn't so slow an' weak an' stupid, he would 'ave been alive. Why couldn't it have been me?"

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something like this," said the Abbot as he put a comforting paw around the hare's shoulder. "He was only doing what anybeast would do in his position. If he was here now, what he tell you?"

The hare sniffed before answering. "He'd probably tell me t' get me rear in gear and stop blubberin'.

"Exactly," said Grayson. "You see, Godfrey wouldn't want you to be upset about this, he'd rather see you enjoying yourself. Wouldn't you rather honor his memory than sit here mourning him?"

For the first time in the past few hours, Ignatius smiled. "I guess yer right. Thank ye kindly Father."

"You're quite welcome," answered the Abbot, his smile widening leaning closer to the hare. "Now then, I think I know just what you need."

"I couldn't agree with ye more Father Abbot!" exclaimed Ignatius as he hopped out of his seat, causing Grayson to fall over. "Victory feast, here I come!"

The mouse chuckled to himself, dusting off his habit. "Actually, I was thinking of a hug, but I guess food works just as well."

* * *

The following morning brought a bright morning sky accompanied with a cool breeze as Skipper and his otters, Log-a-log and his shrews, and Rhea and the Long Patrol stood outside on the Abbey ramparts, standing in neat rows and columns.

Father Abbot shook both Skipper and Log-a-log's paws graciously. "I can't even begin to thank you for everything you've done for us here at Redwall."

"I think ye did that wi' the dozens o' bowls o' shrimp and hotroot soup last night," replied Skipper, his mouth watering slightly as he reminisced on last night's meal.

"We'd be more than happy t' do this again," replied Log-a-log. "Not that I want Redwall endangered again, but any excuse would do for some of Redwall's finest vittles."

Grayson smiled at the two. "Yes, and we made sure we packed more than enough provisions for all of your beasts. I wish each of you safe traveling." The main gate swung open slowly, allowing the otters and shrews to exit the Abbey. Redwallers crowded the Abbey walls as they waved and shouted goodbyes to their friends.

Rhea approached the Abbot, her tall structure making him look like a mere toy. "I guess it's our turn to say farewell. I trust that you'll help Alice become the best healer she can be."

"Of course," answered the mouse. "I'm looking forward to seeing her again in the spring after her little vacation back at Salamandastron.

The badger moved to the back of the hares. "Alright then, let's give Redwall a good old-fashioned Long Patrol goodbye! One, two…"

The badger Lady, along with the hares and a few of Redwallers who decided to join in, shouted at the top of their lungs, "Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!" The hares and the badger were nearly out of sight when Isaac and Keith approached the Abbot.

"Well, ah guess we should be headin' out," said Isaac, readjusting the shoulder strap on his pack.

"Wait, your leaving?" asked Bryon, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Ah've spent many season wanderin' aboot Mossflower naow," explained Isaac with a sigh. "It's aboot time ah head home an' face my past."

Keith wore a grin on his face, not to mention a large bandage on his head. "Don't worry, we'll visit a lot. Fatty over here likes your food too much."

"An' Stinky 'ere would miss all o' ye too much, as would ah," replied the Highlander.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Phoebe. "We'd love for you to stay."

Isaac shrugged nonchalantly. "Ah've made mah decision lassie, yew an' Bryon just go on an' keep plannin' yer wedding. Keith an' ah'll be there."

"He'll be there to inhale your cake," chuckled the skunk, who dodged the hedgehog's grasp.

The hedgehog turned his attention away from Keith and to Bryon, leaning in toward's his ear. "Speakin' of planning, hoe many kid are ye plannin' on havin'? Ah know ah heard yew two goin' at it once before, but…"

"Okay, time to go!" blurted Bryon as he tried to lead Isaac to the Main gate, which was difficult to do due to his body mass and quills. Isaac laughed heartily as he and Keith walked out the Main gate, waving to the Redwallers.

"I'll see you all again as soon as I can!" shouted Keith. "I'll make sure to use the Main gate next time instead of sneaking in!"

"Be sure tae 'ave Friar Gilbert ready in the kitchens when ah return!" exclaimed Isaac cheerfully. All the Redwallers as they watched the two walk off, disappearing into the trees of Mossflower Wood. They might have been gone for now, but the memory of the Highlander and the skunk would never leave those at Redwall Abbey.

* * *

I have to admit, the ending was a bit sappy, but I think I did a fairly god job and I hope you enjoyed it! If you're wondering, that prayer came from Mattimeo.I should have the epilogue up on Saturday, please R&R!


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Well, it was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to an end. Please enjoy this little epilogue. Please R&R for the last time for this fic!

* * *

_Extract from the writings of Phoebe, Abbey Recorder_

_I know I have a lot to discuss since I haven't done too much writing lately, but I cannot hold it in much longer. A few days ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Bryon and I named her Joan, after my grandmother. She's absolutely adorable but she keeps me quite busy. The only reason I'm able to write now is because she's asleep, bless her._

_Keith came for a visit a few days ago. He's grow to a fine, young beast, but I'd bet an acorn to a seasons worth of candied chestnuts that he'll turn out to be a handsome beast when he becomes an adult. Sorry, I'm getting a bit sidetracked. Anyways, we were disappointed that Isaac did not come, but Keith brought good news with him. Isaac met a lovely hedgehog maid named Isobel back in the Highlands and the two immediately fell for each other. The only reason the two did not come down for a visit is because Isobel is pregnant! I can't wait to see their little one when he's born! Hopefully their son or daughter will become good friends with my Joan._

_Let me rewind the clock a moment. It was no mystery that Isaac was a bit nervous returning to his homeland, not knowing how his friends would react. However, they we all overjoyed to see him. They had figured out the whole situation with Isaac and Cullen long ago, but they forgave him. Keith was also a bit worried about how Isaac's friends would react to him. They immediately took a liking to him and became fast friends._

_Alice has finally come back to work in our infirmary as has made much improvement. She has become an intelligent, kindly caregiver, but then again, she was like that when I first met her. She's been working on making tastier medicines, which was nothing short of fantastic, but when she completed the first batch, some dibbuns thought it was some sort of yummy drink Cade concocted and got a bit intoxicated. At least they're alright._

_Speaking of Alice, Ignatius came with her for a quick visit, stating that it was 'official Long Patrol business'. He's such a dreadful fibber! We all know he just missed the food. Word has it that he's coming close to a promotion, a promotion which I think he deserves. He's definitely learned a thing or two since we last saw him, such as controlling his impulsiveness._

_Oh goodness, how could I forget? I've been meaning to tell you that Father Abbot was visited by Martin the Warrior last night! Apparently, Redwall should have a new warrior in no time, but just as always, Martin decided to keep us guessing with a nice little riddle, I've got it right here._

_Having lost one before,_

_A new one comes in his place._

_Ready he will be when he grows up,_

_Do not fret,_

_You will all have a new defender in do time._

_I wonder who it could be? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Joan just woke up from her nap and is most likely hungry. I must abandon my duties for now, but I hope to write again soon._

_Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

* * *

A band of half a score of foxes fell face first on the river bank, lapping up water greedily. However, water didn't fill up their empty stomachs.

"When are we gonna find somethin' decent t' eat?" whined one of the foxes. "All I've eaten th' past few days were roots an' berries!"

Russell adjusted his eyepatch, before turning to the whiner. "Stop your sniveling! We've got a big river here, it's probably swarming with fish! Make some fishin' poles and…" A band of vermin, more than a score in size, emerged from the surrounding shrubbery, menacing Russell and the others with their weapons.

A tall, scar-ridden searat emerged from the group, a wicked grin on his face. "Looks like I've found meself sum new recruits."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and the little part at the end. If you haven't figured it out, I will be making a sequel to this fic, but I'll be taking a short break first. I think if you just look at the poem, you'll know who the next Abbey Champion will be.

I'd like to thank LittlePsychoWolf, Wishbone, the Lover of Books, Sabrepaw, Fantasyfan01, my friend Hilary, Uzuki-Kun, Shootingstar135, My Stepsister Sharon, Clara200, Enigmatic Warrior, Isclanel, Ethias Mouse, Shamon, Iggle, and Warrior 4 for reviewing and a special thanks to LittlePsychoWolf for beta reading!

I hope everyone enjoyed this fic (Takes a bow). Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
